Famille d'accueil
by EvaMalefoy
Summary: Bella Swan, 16 ans, orpheline arrive dans la bourgade de Forks chez sa famille d'accueil : les Cullen. Très vite, elle s'intègre mais un seul reste hostil à son égard. Elle va alors tout mettre en oeuvre pour savoir qui se cache derrière Edward Cullen.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Salut à tous, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic' Famille d'accueil.

Donc notre héroïne Bella, orpheline et insociable, rejetée par ses pairs arrive à Forks dans sa nouvelle famille d'accueil: la famille Cullen.

Tout le monde réagit bien à son arrivée sauf Edward.

Bella réussira telle malgré sa timidité à percer sa carapace?

Se fera telle acceptée dans son nouveau lycée?

Toutes les réponses et bien plus encore pour la suite!

Je ne commence pas à publier tout de suite, surement un peu pendant les vacances puis à fond à partir de la rentrée. Pourquoi avoir mis T parce que certains propos ou scènes peuvent choquer certaines personnes sensibles!

A+ pour la suite!

BSX Caro


	2. Annonce

Chapitre 

Annonce

_Coucou à tout le monde, donc j'ai vu qu'y avait déjà plus de 100 visites et j'ai hallucinée donc déjà merci à tout le monde!_

_Donc après terminé Renaissance qui est le plus gros échec littéraire de ma 'courte' vie d'écrivain en herbe, c'était trop déprimant, trop rapide, trop impersonnel donc j'espère faire 1000 fois mieux pour 'Famille d'accueil' et m'occuper un peu de Bella cette fois._

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec elle._

J'ouvrais un œil puis l'autre.

Comme toujours il faisait nuit noir et comme toujours je m'ennuyais. Fichu insomnie.

Et oui je fais partie du groupe des insomniaques de l'orphelinat.

Il y'a moi, Paul un mec à qui je parle pratiquement pas enfin j'évite parce qu'il m'ennuie plus que tout et il y'a Helena l'intello de service qui m'empêche de somnoler en cours de physique.

Je préfère largement être seule quand leur compagnie.

Donc comme toujours je m'assis sur ma couverture et attendit.

La première fois que çà m'était arrivé je l'avais jouer simplicité en attendant.

Mais quand çà dure depuis trois ans, j'en ai plus que marre.

J'attendis que la vieille Mc O'connell , vieille fille grincheuse eu terminé sa ronde de nuit et je sautais hors de mon lit pour sortir du dortoir.

J'entrouvrais légèrement la porte, passait la tête et regardait de gauche à droite.

Après avoir vérifié pour la 10ème fois que le couloir était désert, je m'y aventurait en prenant soin de regarder derrière moi.

Mais si je regardais derrière moi alors je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'il y'avait devant moi.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva et je me heurtais de plein fouet dans la vielle bique.

Je bafouillais une brève excuse et tournait les talons.

Mais elle m'interpella de sa voix aigre:

-Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes somnambule à ce que je vois.

-Heu, non je me suis trompé, je voulais aller aux toilettes.

-Oh, je vois. C'est vrai qu'il est normal qu'au bout de 10 ans vous ne vous rappeliez pas où sont les toilettes!

La vielle pie! Je la détestais. Et elle me rendait la pareille dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Comme cette fois.

Par contre elle était en adoration devant Inna la chef des pom-pom girls du lycée.

Une espèce de bimbo qu'on aurait croisé avec une barbie.

Une blonde sans cervelle qui faisait baver tous les mecs qu'elle voulait, une fille facile.

Moi, on ne me demandait jamais. Je reçois parfois pour la St Valentin des messages assez douteux mais çà s'arrête là et c'est déjà bien suffisant.

-Si vous ne voulez pas être de corvée demain je vous conseille vivement de regagner votre dortoir.

Je ne lui répondit pas et repartait vers ma prison.

J'étais prisonnière depuis exactement 9 ans 11 mois et 2 jours.

Je me rappelle très très bien mon arrivée ici.

Je revois cette espèce d'assistante sociale m'emmenant loin de chez moi.

Avant je vivais chez ma grand-mère, ma mère de ma mère que je n'avais jamais connue.

Mon père était mort dans un accident de voiture et ma mère peut après ma naissance.

Puis ce fut le tour de ma grand-mère chez qui j'habitais depuis toujours.

On m'avait prise par la main et emmenée loin de ces lieux que j'avais tant aimé, où j'avais joué.

Ensuite j'avais voyagé jusqu'à l'Orphelinat de Port Angeles.

En arrivant je me rappelle très bien m'être caché pendant des jours entiers sous mon lit.

Les murs gris et délabrés me font toujours autant flipper d'ailleurs.

En revenant je constatais qu'il était déjà 6 heures du mat' et que dans une demi heure tout le monde se réveillerait et une journée comme les autres recommencerait.

Remplie d'ennuis comme toujours et de solitude.

Car seule je l'étais bel et bien et ce depuis longtemps.

Les' autres' croyaient que j'étais folle ou attardée mentale et ne m'approchaient que pour se foutre de ma gueule. J'ai eu des amies avant mais elles ont toutes été placées en famille d'accueil puis adoptées.

Depuis je n'avais plus aucune d'elles.

Moi aussi j'avais déjà été placée en famille d'accueil mais çà ne collait jamais.

Les enfants avec qui j'étaient été soit trop jeunes soit du genre d'Inna et alors là je m'empressais de partir en hurlant et à toutes jambes.

Après on ne m'avait plus jamais rappelée dans le bureau de la surveillante en chef.

C'est pour çà que j'avais étouffé depuis longtemps tout espoir dans l'œuf.

Peu à peu tout le monde commença à se réveiller.

Ils avaient l'air tous plus endormis les uns que les autres, engourdis par leurs heures de sommeil auxquelles je n'avais pas droit.

Re-Putain d'insomnie.

Je me levais rapidement pour faire partie des premières à prendre leur douche parce que j'avais horreur d'attendre devant une cabine gel douche, gant et shampoing en main.

Après m'être lavée je me dirigeais vers les miroirs pour tenter de dompter un minimum ma tignasse emmêlée et déchainée, comme toujours ce fut en vain…

A côté, Inna et sa bande d'écervelés. Elles passaient au moins deux heures le matin à se regarder et à s'extasier devant les fringues de l'une, le maquillage de l'autre et du nouveau petit copain de la dernière.

Franchement elles me faisaient plus que pitié.

Je pris rapidement mes affaires de cours, mon ipod ( pour le cours de physique) et un bon bouquin pour midi et les pauses.

Ensuite je pris l'escalier pour monter au 3ème, traversait un ou deux couloirs, redescendait d'un étage et arrivait devant la salle de mon premier cours.

Heureusement c'était le cours de français. Je pourrais laisser le prof' faire son monologue quotidien et me laisser bercer par la musique.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, tout au fond de la salle près de la fenêtre et du radiateur.

Pratique en été autant qu'en hiver.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dehors.

De cette salle on voyait le stade et Inna se déhanchait en hurlant à pleins poumons pour des types trempés de sueur en train de mettre un ballon dans leurs paniers comme ils disent.

Je n'étais pas installée depuis 5 minutes que j'entendis la voix du principal à travers les hautparleur.

-Mlle Swan dans le bureau de la surveillant en chef.

Et merde, la vieille pie m'avait balancée.

Je pris mon sac et sortis sous le regard des élèves et de mon prof interrompu dans sa tirade.

Je me demandais bien ce que j'allais encore avoir comme sanction.

La dernière fois j'avais eu l'extreme honneur de nettoyer de fond en comble le vestiaire des filles sous les rires d'Inna et ses copine, une vraie joie!

Je pris une profonde respiration avant de pénétrer dans le bureau en ayant frappé d'un timide mouvement.

Je fus accueillie par la surveillante bizarrement souriante et un couple très souriant également , ils étaient très très beaux et parfaitement assortis et visiblement amoureux.

-Bonjour Bella, je te présente M et Mme Cullen.

-Heu; bonjour.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Ne reste pas debout, assis toi.

J'obéis docilement et m'installait sur un des fauteuils en cuir qu'elle me désignait.

-Bon, comme tu dois le deviner les Cullen se proposent pour t'accueillir quelques temps si tu le souhaite.

-Oh et bien je ne sais pas trop…

-Tu ne seras pas seule dit-la femme, nous avons d'autres enfants.

-Il y'a Alice, Rosalie et Edward. Nous accueillons Emmett et Jasper les fiancés de nos filles. Finit son mari.

Fiancées. Ils devaient être déjà assez vieux.

J'allais refuser mais l'homme lut dans mes pensées et repris:

-Ils vont tous au lycée et Edward à ton âge.

Génial! Là çà avait l'air d'être intéressant.

-Bien sur, nous te laissons un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

-Non, non c'est bon. J'accepte!

_ET voilà ! Alors vos avis? J'espère que vous avez aimez!_

_Malheuresement je pars demain en vac' et ne serait là que dans deux semaines donc s'il vous plait: patientez et ne me tuez pas!_

_Bonnes vacances à tout le monde, je continue à écrir mais si je ne publie pas!_

_XOXO Caro_


	3. Nouveau départ

Chapitre 2

Nouveau départ

_Coucou à tout le monde! J'écris un dernier chapitre avant de partir en vac's et je peux vous dire que là où je suis il pleut, il fait froid et tout et tout: Fichu temps parisien ^ ^'_

_Vu que je pars dans moins d'une heure il faut que je me dépêche donc excusez moi pour les fautes et autres petits oublis de ma part._

_Pour récapitulez Bella à l'air pour une fois un peu heureuse mais je ne lui réserve pas que de bon moments….._

_Allez je vous laisse BISOUS !_

!

Je rêve! C'est pas possible, pincez moi!

1: Je ne suis pas collée

2: J'ai trouvé une famille d'accueil

3:Ils n'ont pas l'air de psychopates

4: Leurs enfants ont mon âge

5: Je pars demain!

Enfin, je pars! Adieu Inna et la bande d'écervelées qui lui serve d'amies et d'admiratrices à mi-temps, le prof' de français et ses monologues, le groupe des insomniaques et surtout LA VIEILLE BIQUE!

C'est trop trop bien! Bon, faut que je me calme, je suis un peu hystérique là!

Je m'assis sur mon lit pour tâcher de comprendre un peu ce qui m'arrivait.

Tout ce que je compris c'est que j'avais trop de chance d'être tombée sur une famille pareille.

On m'avait demander de rassembler mes affaires personnelles et j'avais trop peur d'oublier quoi que soit qui m'obligerait à retourner à l'orphelinat.

Après avoir revérifier pour la énième fois si je n'avais rien oublié, je fermais ma ( très ) grosse valise et la posait sur mon lit où j'avais passé de longues nuits en solitaire.

Je m'allongeais dessus et contemplait le plafond blanc en peinture écaillée, fissuré un peu partout.

Il était orné d'une magnifique tâche jaunâtre au centre.

Je pensais à la future personne qui dormirait dans mon lit, prendrais mon armoire et ma place en cours.

Mais, malheureusement il y'avait un 'mais' il fallait qu'ils m'acceptent parmi eux.

Je l'espère de tout mon cœur d'adolescente en pleine crise existentielle.

Je restais un bon moment dans ma contemplation de l'œuvre d'art qui servait de plafond au dortoir puis décidait qu'il était grand temps de descendre et de rejoindre mon nouveau foyer.

Je pris ma valise qui pesait une tonne et franchit pour la dernière fois le seuil du dortoir.

Je dus faire gaffe à ne pas tomber avec mon chargement dans les ( très ) grands escaliers de l'orphelinat et descendait sans encombre enfin presque jusqu'en bas. Une victoire pour moi qui suis la personne la plus maladroite de l'univers au moins.

Esmée et Carlisle ( ils avaient fini par m'avouer leurs prénoms) m'attendaient tout sourire devant une BMW à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mec du lycée.

Ils se tenaient tout deux la main et je me senti un peu gênée devant un tel degré de romantisme.

Je n'avais jamais aimé les romans à l'eau de rose et tout deux semblaient sortir d'un conte tel que Cendrillon ou Blanche Neige.

Je me rappelle encore la fois où j'ai dus lire Roméo et Juliette et j'espère ne plus jamais devoir le faire.

Pour couronner le tout, le prof' nous avait fait voir un enregistrement des années 60 dessus.

Une horreur. Cette pièce dégoulinait d'amour à un tel point que j'en avais la nausée.

Je pris sur moi et les saluait timidement.

-Bonjour Bella, ravie de te revoir.

Carlisle pris ma (très) grosse valise et la mis dans l'énorme coffre de leur voiture.

Ensuite nous sommes allés signer des papiers et ils eurent ma garde officielle pour un mois d'essais ensuite on verrait si ils voudraient encore de moi et moi d'eux.

Tout çà pourra peut être se terminer par mon adoptement même si je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusion là-dessus…

Nous sortîmes du bureau et je montais dans leur voiture.

Ils se mirent en route et je sentis la liberté m'envahir. Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps…

_Voilà désolé pour ce très très très court chapitre mais il faut que je parte et j'en ai pour au moins 5 heures de route pleines de bouchons en tout genres!_

_Allez à dans deux semaines et très bonnes vacances à vous._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bosser dur sur la fiction_


	4. Voyage

Chapitre 3

Voyage

_Hey du nouveau ! Et oui je reviens pour une semaine avant de repartir pour trois semaines complètement _ _perdues au fin fond de la Normandie ! ( désolé à tout les normands ^ ^') Sachez que je ne vous abandonne pas et je réfléchie activement à la suite des événements dans l'histoire._

_Je vais aussi faire ressortir le très (très) mauvais caractère de notre Bella que j'ai fais un peu rebelle sur les bords pour la détourner de son état d'origine et vous la montrer sous un nouveau jour._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont venues m'encourager à continuer, me complimenter et je peux vous dire que je suis tombée de ma chaise lorsque j'ai vue le nombre de visites !Donc merci et bonne ( très) bonne lecture ! Je vous adore !_

J'étais solidement scotchée à mon siège avec cette espèce de sangle qui entravait ma liberté ( comprendre : une ceinture de sécurité) et regardait le paysage défiler (trop) lentement à mon gout.

Ils avaient refusés de me dire le nom de notre destination et j'appréhendais le moment où je sortirais de la luxueuse voiture des Cullen pour entrer dans leur luxueuse demeure dans leur luxueux quartier chic.

Ce serait le pire qui puisse m'arriver : tomber en pleine banlieue bourgeoise avec tous ces gens qui racontent leur petite vie ennuyante, avec les bonnes femmes membres de clubs de couture et leurs mômes pourris gâtés et leurs maris amateurs de golf et de restos chics ET PDG oui c'était le pire qui puisse m'arriver.

Je préférais même largement tomber en plein Tennessee au milieu des vaches, de la boue : la nature quoi ! Mais tout sauf çà !

Carlisle me questionnait sur ma future orientation et je dus trouver une autre réponse que chômeuse ou championne olympique du sport sur canapé et lui répondait un truc banal et intelligent du genre médecin.

Je sais que çà a dut l'étonner vu que j'étais une nullité en maths et sciences Nat'. D'ailleurs Esmée avait failli tourner de l'œil en admirant mes résultats scolaires. Il faut dire que j'étais loin d'être l'intello de la classe.

Je m'étais toujours contentée de jeter un coup d'œil sur mon cours cinq minutes avant un contrôle et cette technique ne marchait pas tellement vu mes notes.

Ils m'avaient inscrite dans un lycée public à ma grande joie, je m'imaginais mal entrer dans un privée affublée d'un uniforme, rempli de binoclards (je n'ai rien contre les lunettes).Donc en gros j'échappais déjà à la fosse aux lions, pour l'enfer on verra plus tard…..

Mais tout çà ne m'indiquait pas l'endroit où l'on se rendait, par contre on pouvait enlever Las Vegas de la liste.

Cela ne collait pas avec le style chic des Cullen et çà m'étonnerait fort que Carlisle aille dans des clubs de gogo-danseuses après son boulot.

En parlant de boulot….je ne connaissais pas leur profession.

-Esmée ?

-Oui Isabella ?

-Heu c'est Bella, je me demandais qu'elle était ta profession ?

-Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur, d'ailleurs j'attendais ton arrivée pour m'occuper de ta chambre.

-Oh, c'est très gentil à toi.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que pour moi, la chambre idéale c'était à mis chemin entre la tour d'un donjon et un château hanté. Mais par politesse et par gentillesse, je préférais ne rien lui dire et me contenter d'acquiescer à toutes ses propositions : c'est quand même une pro dans le domaine !

-Et toi Carlisle ?

-Oh, je suis médecin. …

Oh mon d i e u ! La gaffe ! Et dire que je lui ai sortis que je voulais devenir médecin ! Il devait bien se foutre de ma gueule….Moi, avec mes 10,5 en maths, comparée à lui ! Non, y'a un moment je me demande vraiment si j'ai un seul milligramme de chance dans mes veines. Parfois, je m'étonne moi-même : c'est dire !

Après cet incident je n'osais détourner mon regard du paysage au risque de croiser celui de Carlisle mi-amusé mi-navré de Carlisle.

Pour m'occuper, je feuilletais mes vieux albums photos. On me voyait bébé, dans les bras de ma mère peut avant qu'elle ne meurt d'un cancer, elle avait donnée sa vie pour moi, pour me faire venir dans ce monde.

Ma grand-mère me parlait souvent d'elle, elle me disait que la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse donner c'était sa vie à la personne que l'on aimait, et pour ma mère c'était moi :Bella Swan. Ma mère était belle, souriante. Elle avait été reine du lycée à mon âge, pom-pom girl…la totale. Pourtant elle était loin de la blonde superficielle, elle était brune et petite tout comme moi.

Sur une autre on voyait mon père avec ma mère enceinte de moi. Ils souriaient tout les deux et avaient l'air heureux c'était avant la maladie de maman.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Cela ne m'était plus arrivée depuis longtemps, çà me rappelait mes débuts difficiles à l'orphelinat.

Les premiers jours, j'étais seule, à pleurer sur mon lit, roulée en boule. Je revoyais encore ma peluche, un petit lapin gris, un peu mordillé sur les bords, aux oreilles tombantes, puis je m'étais fait des amies, on avait bien rigolé, joué à la poupée, fait des parties de cache-cache puis elles étaient parties me laissant seule. C'était à partir de ce moment là que je m'étais enfermée et formée une carapace me protégeant de l'extérieur. Pour tous j'étais un intrus, un alien ou quelque chose du genre. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient dans mon dos, je ne laissais rien paraître. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être faible, plus maintenant.

Esmée sembla remarquer mes pleurs et j'essuyai vivement mes larmes à l'aide de ma manche. Je ne voulais pas passer pour la pleurnicheuse de service.

D'ailleurs, j'étais super anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer leurs enfants. Ils avaient été super prévenants en me préparant des fiches sur chacun d'eux pour que je ne sorte pas un truc qui pourraient les mettre mal à l'aise et moi par la même occasion.

Rien qu'à l'idée de les rencontrer j'avais mal au ventre et la nausée. D'ailleurs Carlisle, très prévenant m'avait passé un médoc' au cas çà n'irait pas et que mon estomac ferait des siennes.

Après avoir avalé une pilule bleue à l'aide d'un verre d'eau, je repassais en revue mes fiches.

Donc il y'avait Alice, 18 ans, boule d'énergie, fan de shopping (donc à éviter) Rosalie 18 ans sa jumelle, froide , et mariée( quelle horreur*) Edward,17 ans, pianiste, sportif, grand lecteur et réservé.

Il y'avait également le copain d'Alice, Jasper,22 ans, étudiant en médecine, brillant, timide et Emmett, 21 ans, entraineur de base-ball, mari de Rosalie, marrant, blagueur et ultra sportif.

Donc dans tout çà, j'avais un peu de mal à m'y retrouver. Sur les photos tous étaient digne de défiler pour les plus grands stylistes du monde avec leurs beaux yeux, leurs carrures sportives et des visages de dieux. Moi à coté d'eux j'aurais l'air de quoi ? Je n'étais jamais allée chez le coiffeur et j'avais pris l'habitude de laisser pousser mes cheveux que j'attachais en queue de cheval, quand à mes vêtements ils provenaient tous de dons fait à l'orphelinat et dataient des années 90 pour la plupart.

Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec eux. Carlisle et Esmée étaient cool et tout mais ils n'en restaient pas des gens avec une certaine classe et un certain statut social ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas venir empiéter sur leur terrain et montrer à tous l'ado rebelle que je suis. C'était donc avec nervosité et pas mal d'anxiété que j'appréhendais cette rencontre.

Je révisais une dernière fois mes fiches soigneusement avant que la voiture ne se gare devant une superbe villa moderne aux grandes baies vitrées, tout en bois, très écologique au cœur de la forêt.

Carlisle s'arrêta et m'aida à descendre. Si j'avais pu, je me serais enfuie à l'autre bout du monde ou me serait tirée une balle dans la tête au choix. La fuite me paressait néanmoins la meilleure solution car je n'étais pas très attirée par le suicide et çà ne me déplairait pas de vivre à Tombouctou.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de descendre, bagages en main devant le perron.

Esmée me tapota le bras pour m'encourager. J'allais enfin rencontrer le reste de la famille Cullen….

*Je n'ai rien contre le mariage bien au contraire ! C'est Bella qui parle pas moi ^ ^

_Voilà, alors déçus ? Moi je trouve qu'il est court mais j'en écrirais un demain enfin tout à l'heure car il est 1h du matin et je suis crevée ! Bisous et bonne nuit à tous. Je suis là cette semaine et je pourrais continuer à écrire pendant les trois prochaines semaines._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien cogitée pendant mes deux semaines à l'ile d'Oléron qui est une île super sympa à visiter, avis aux amateurs de vélo, VTT et bicyclette ! Il y'a aussi de superbes plages avec une vue superbe sur Fort Boyard !_

_Bisous à tous Caro !_


	5. Rencontre

Chapitre 4

RENCONTRE

_Hey! Aujourd'hui je refais mon apparition pour vous montrer que je suis là et que je n'ai pas disparue dans la nature ^ ^!_

_J'ai souffert sans mon ordi et j'ai dut gardée toutes mes idées dans ma petite cervelle de moineau._

_Donc des idées, j'en ai plein, un peu trop même!_

_Mais il y'a un problème: mes idées sont déjà avancées dans le temps et vous ne comprendriez rien si je les publiais maintenant, donc il va falloir attendre et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter d'écrire de sitôt car une fiction que j'aimais plus que tout est en pause pour une durée indéterminée ='( ce qui me laisse plus de temps à vous consacrez, à vous et à Bella qui pour l'instant stresse à mort! Ha Ha!_

_Bon trêve de bavardage, place à l'histoire._

Bon, çà y'est. Dans exactement 20 secondes, ma vie s'achèvera.

Je réfléchissais une dernière fois au moyen de fuir mais me rendit vite compte, que j'avais une chance sur un million de faire diversion et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes en hurlant.

Ce ne serait pas très poli pour Carlisle et Esmée et puis on me prendrait pour une folle et je finirais par être internée dans un asile sordide où je n'aurais droit qu'à une tranche de lard par jour.

Je devais donc affrontée cette épreuve avec un maximum de courage possible même si je n'en avais pas beaucoup en stock actuellement. J'avais carrément le trouillomètre à zéro, les jambes qui tremblaient et mes dents étaient à deux doigts de jouer les castagnettes.

Je me mordais fermement la langue et je sentis le goût du sang amer envahir la bouche; Et merde!

L'odeur me retourna l'estomac et mon intestin rempli à cet instant ce fit une joie de se vider.

Une chance que je ne gerbe pas en plein sur le perron. Je ne voulais pas abîmer le superbe marbre blanc dont il était fait.

En une seconde Esmée fut à mes côtés et me retint les cheveux en attendant que mon petit déjeuner fut sorti.

Le sol tanguait sous mes pieds et ma tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

Je voyais de grandes tâches de lumière se former devant mes yeux puis plus rien.

Une espèce de film brumeux s'installa devant mes yeux avant que je ne m'écroule sur le sol.

_1 quart d'heure plus tard….._

Je rouvrais les yeux avec une migraine épouvantable. On aurait dit que ma tête était un chantier et qu'un marteau piqueur me trouait le crâne.

Je me sentais mal et j'étais à moitié dans les vapes.

J'arrivais à peine à distinguer le sol du plafond.

En parlant de plafond…. Je ne me rappelais pas être entrée quelque part.

Je me tournais difficilement et constatait que j'étais entourée de gens.

Oh oh! Ne me dîtes pas que…..

Et si! Non, mais quelle imbécile je fais! J'ai réussis à tomber dans les pommes juste devant une maison.

Maison qui est habitée par une nombreuse famille.

Nombreuse famille dont est constituée ma famille d'accueil.

Génial!

Moi qui voulait être la plus transparente possible, c'est réussi!

Je suis actuellement allongée sur un canapé, à moins que ce ne soit un sofa?, en cuir, sans doute très luxueux, à jouer les demoiselles en détresse et les âmes fragiles qui tombent dans les vapes pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais quelle conne je suis!

-Bella, tu m'entends?

Bon, j'ai deux solutions: soit je réponds et forcément je vais devoir répondre à pleins de questions, soit je me tais mais les questions seront alors plus nombreuses.

Génial! Pourquoi ce genre de situations tombe systématiquement sur moi?

Je dois être un aimant à emmerde! En tout cas, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire non?

J'arrêtais là ma réflexion qui a duré en gros 20 secondes ( oui je sais je ne réfléchis pas très longtemps) et me décidait à répondre à la question de Carlisle par un minuscule et inaudible « oui ».

Réponse qui fut accueilli par un soupir de soulagement général.

-Es-ce que tu peux t'asseoir?

Bon, voilà la première question. Difficile d'y répondre sachant que je ne sens plus la moindre partie de mon corps mis à part ce fichu marteau piqueur qui s'amuse à me taillader le minuscule lot de neurones qui constituent mon petit cerveau.

Mais il fallait répondre, et quoi de mieux comme réponse que de passer à l'acte?

Je m'assis difficilement sur le sofa en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer au passage ( avec moi on ne sait jamais ) et répondit par l'affirmative à Carlisle.

- Tant mieux. Tu nous a fait peur tout à l'heure.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne le soit pas, çà peut arriver à tout le monde.

_Surtout à moi!_

-Bon, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée on pourrait procéder aux présentations, dit une petite brune, aux yeux pétillants et qui sautait littéralement sur place.

-Alice, laisse la se remettre, lui répondit Esmée.

-Non, çà va! Je me sens bien.

-Tant mieux! Alors moi c'est Alice et voici Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et il manque Edward.

-Toujours avec sa blonde, s'esclaffa Emmett.

-Emmett! Dirent Carlisle et Esmée à l'unisson.

-Ben quoi? C'est la vérité non? Et puis, elle pas mal quand mêm…,il fut arrêté par Rosalie qui le regardait de manière agressive.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est toi la plus belle, mais Rosalie avait déjà tourné les talons et était montée à l'étage suivie par un Emmett honteux, pressé de se faire pardonner.

-Ses deux là! Dit pour la première fois Jasper.

Tout le monde rit à l'unisson.

-Bella, tu dois avoir faim. Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Heu, oui. Si çà ne vous dérange pas…

-Mais pas le moins du monde! Tu es ici chez toi; d'ailleurs, il faudrait que l'on te fasse visiter la maison.

La maison? Un château oui! J'étais sure que j'arriverais à me perdre rien que dans le salon alors n'en parlons pas!

Fort heureusement, ils ne remarquèrent pas mon désarrois face à l'ampleur des lieux.

Alice me prit par la main et m'emmena visiter la maison ( pardon le château ) ou plutôt le traina à travers toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée qui contenait à lui seul une immense salle à manger, un salon, une salle de billard et une cuisine à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands chefs.

Ensuite, nous passâmes à l'étage qui contenait six chambres dont la mienne qui était encore en travaux, une bibliothèque, le bureau de Carlisle, et trois salles de bain dont une qui se situait dans ma chambre, et pour finir Alice m'emmena dans son dressing qui se trouvait sur un tiers de l'étage.

Elle avait plus de tenues que de jours dans une année et il aurait fallu qu'elle se change trois fois par jour pour toutes les mettre.

La visite dura deux bonnes heures et nous passâmes à table.

Je ne fus pas déçue par les talents culinaires d'Esmée qui se révéla être un vrai cordon bleu.

Il manquait toujours Edward et Emmett pour se faire pardonner avait emmener Rosalie dans un resto chic de Port Angeles.

Alice me parla tout au long du repas des supers boutiques de Port Angeles et de vêtements plus chers les uns que les autres qu'elles avaient dénichée dans des magasines qu'il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de lire.

Jasper, lui plus discret, me posait des questions sur ma vie à l'orphelinat. Il m'avait avoué que lui-même était orphelin depuis trois ans et qu'il avait élevé dans un orphelinat bien plus tôt que moi.

Son histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée: sa mère avait été quittée par son père avant sa naissance et sa mère était décédée quelques années plus tard dans la misère le laissant seul au monde.

Fatiguée par tous ses évènements, je montais me coucher rapidement.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

Vers 3-4 heures du matin, je me réveillais, prise par l'une de mes habituelles insomnies et me rendit dans ma salle de bain pour boire un verre d'eau.

Malheureusement, elle était en travaux et je n'avais pas encore accès à l'eau potable.

Je décidais, contre mon gré de descendre dans la cuisine.

Etape qui me fut difficile vu qu'il me fallait passer par les escaliers, un obstacle qui m'avait déjà été fatale il y'a quelques années. Je m'en étais tirée avec un bras plâtré mais çà reste quand même un mauvais souvenir.

Par chance, je ne manquais pas de marche et arrivait en bas sans problèmes même si j'avais dut ne pas lâcher la rampe de toute ma descente.

J'allais donc la cuisine et ne pris pas la peine d'allumer vu que je ne craignais nullement le noir depuis que la surveillant de mon dortoir avait interdit les veilleuses de nuit.

J'ouvrais deux ou trois placards jusqu'à trouvé celui des verres où j'en pris un sans pied ( il valait mieux en prendre un qui tenait en équilibre ) et j'allais me diriger vers l'évier quand la lumière s'alluma.

Par surprise, je lâchais le verre qui tomba sur le sol. Par chance, il ne se brisa pas.

Je me penchais pour le ramasser quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi.

Je me retournais et découvrit Edward devant moi.

Celui-ci me regardait avec hostilité….

-Heu, bonjour, je suis….

-Isabelle Swan me coupa-t-il.

-Hmm, à vrai dire c'est Bella et..

-Peu importe. Que fais-tu ici?

Le ton sur lequel il s'adressa à moi fut un coup de poignard, il était si méprisant envers moi.

-Je viens boire et toi?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

Ok, je vois. La gentillesse ne fait pas partie de ses qualités.

Si il n'était pas chez lui je lui dirais ma façon de pensée.

-Bon, tu peux prendre ton verre d'eau et te casser si ce n'est pas trop te demander?

Son ton avait été dur et cassant. Mais que lui avait-je fait?

Je me servis rapidement, avalait le contenu de mon verre et partie précipitament en ravalant mes larmes.

Je grimpais les escaliers, ouvrais la porte de ma chambre et m'effondrait sur mon lit en pleurs.

_Et voilà! Je viens tout juste de déclencher les hostilités! Alors déçus ou non?_

_Faites moi part de vos impressions ^ ^_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward ne sera pas comme çà tout au long de ma fiction!_

_Allez A+, la suite devrait arriver rapidement_

_Carooooo_


	6. Confusion bonus

Chapitre 5

Confusion

_Coucou, bonjour/bonsoir à tous!_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos reviews que je garde précieusement_

_dans ma boîte mail et j'essaie d'y répondre au maximum!_

_§ Merci aussi aux anonymes, çà me fait plaisir §_

_En ce moment j'ai pas trop d'idées donc si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider help me please._

_Donc, donc bah je crois que c'est tout… ah si j'oubliais! J'ai remarqué un petit truc: dès que je met un chapitre en ligne, pouf, les visites pleuvent( faudrait que j'écrive tout le temps) ^ ^ '_

_J'allais oublier ( quelle tête de linotte) vous avez été nombreux à réagir face à l'attitude d'edward qui doit vous paraître bizarre et déplacée! moi-même, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi il a fait çà…_

_Un peu embêtant quand même! Mais bon, je ne suis pas maitre des actes de mes personnages!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, effondrée, dévorée par le chagrin.

J'avais placée tant d'espoirs dans ma rencontre avec Edward.

Mais tout s'était envolé, avait éclaté; comme un verre se brisant sur le sol.

Il avait eu l'air si proche de mon univers mais ne réalité il était froid, méprisant, rempli d'une arrogance sans pareil…

Peut-être était-ce de ma faute?

Après tout, l'intrus c'était moi.

Moi, la pauvre orpheline, la fille dont personne ne voulait.

Moi, la fille insociable, réservée et d'une timidité maladive.

Ici, je ne pouvais pas jouer. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher derrière un masque.

Oui, c'était moi le problème, seulement moi et pas lui.

Je séchais doucement mes larmes et sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec la ferme intention d'avoir une petite explication avec Edward suite à notre rencontre quelque peu tendue.

Oui, c'était mon principale objectif de la journée.

Après m'être lavée, habillée et coiffée( un exploit), je descendais doucement, sans un bruit, au rez-de chaussé.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà à table, tous, sauf Edward.

Rosalie et Emmett avaient l'air rabibochés et Emmett n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme.

Alice monopolisait la conversation et personne n'arrivait à en placer une.

Esmée dut fermement interrompre son monologue pour me demander si j'avais passée une bonne nuit.

Je lui répondait que oui, ne voulant pas la blesser.

Carlisle était désolé que je n'ai pas rencontré Edward qui apparament été habitué à découcher régulièrement ; pour aller voir une certaine Tanya qui était pom-pom girl au lycée d'après Emmett.

D'ailleurs, j'étais inscrite à l'unique lycée de Forks et j'y rentrerais après les vacances d'avril,

soit dans deux semaines.

Rosalie, Alice et Edward étaient donc en vacances eux aussi.

C'était l'occasion de mieux les connaître et je l'avoue surtout Edward qui allait devoir sérieusement m'expliquer son comportement de cette nuit.

D'après la description de Carlisle, il me ressemblait beaucoup à un point près.

En fait il faisait parti des garçons les plus populaires du lycée d'où ses liaisons avec la plupart des filles de l'équipe de pom pom girls. Information donnée plus ou moins discrètement par Emmett, lorsque ses beaux parents ne l'écoutaient pas ou du moins faisaient semblant.

Jasper c'était révélé être quelqu'un de timide mais extrêmement gentil. Alice, elle, continuait son petit discours que j'écoutais distraitement.

Jasper était le seul à avoir remarquer mon attitude, surement à cause de sa grande sensibilité.

Je ne le connaissais que depuis peu mais je m'entendais bien avec lui.

Il étudiait dans une grande université et Carlisle était fier de lui.

Jasper m'impressionnait.

Il avait été orphelin tout comme moi et s'en était sorti seul grâce à sa volonté, sa gentillesse et son intelligence.

Rosalie, elle, même si elle le cachait, adorait sa famille.

Ils avaient l'air tellement unis, si aimants les uns envers les autres.

Apparemment, seul Edward se tenait à l'écart de cette union au regret de sa famille.

Esmée était bien plus malheureuse que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

L'absence de son fils lui pesait.

Carlisle pris Esmée dans ses bras remarquant son chagrin.

Finalement, peut être que je me trompais sur l'amour?

Peut être que çà valait le coup d'être amoureux et vivre avec son âme sœur?

Mais tout çà n'était pas pour moi. Je n'y avais pas droit.

Une seule journée avait réussie à ma changer pour toujours.

Je ne serais plus jamais la même.

Toute trace de haine, de dégout envers les autres avait disparue comme évaporée. C'était un sentiment très étrange.

J'avais passée la journée à discuter tranquillement avec Jasper.

Il me comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il m'avait promis de me protéger contre les attaques répétées d'Alice qui voulait absolument m'emmener faire de longues séances de shopping avant la rentrée.

Pour ne pas lui faire de peine, j'avais acceptée une unique séance.

Elle avait accueillie mes faveurs en me sautant dessus et j'avais manqué me casser quelque chose, me trouvant en équilibre précaire comme à mon habitude.

Ensuite, elle m'avait trainée dans une centaine de magasins de Port Angeles.

J'avais tant d'ampoules à la fin que je ne pouvais plus faire un pas sans hurler de douleur.

Par contre Alice était pleinement satisfaite mais pas du tout fatiguée. Cette fille est une pile électrique.

Elle avait réussi à me convaincre de la laisser me payer tous mes vêtements et à m'offrir un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

Après tout çà, elle m'avait forcée à faire un défilé devant Rosalie et Esmée qui ont bien rigolé lorsqu'elles m'ont vue pour la première fois, marcher avec une paire de talons aiguilles hors de prix ( j'avais piquée le ticket de caisse à Alice et j'avais failli avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant les prix).

Mais ce qui me faisait flippé c'était le rendez vous chez le coiffeur.

Personne n'avait jamais touché à mes cheveux sauf moi.

Je devais y'aller demain et je stressais à mort.

Partie 2

Mon premier rendez vous chez le coiffeur

Je savais qu'il était l'heure d'y aller mais je refusais de bouger le petit doigt.

J'étais stressée à un point tel que mes ongles n'avaient pas survécus.

Je ne voulais pas y'aller. C' était sans compter l'incroyable détermination d'Alice.

Elle était entrée en trombe dans ma chambre et m'avait pratiquement jeter hors de mon lit.

Ensuite pour me punir, elle m'avait affublée de bottes en daim à talons. Mais heureusement il y'avait la promesse de Jasper.

Finalement, je sortie en portant une paire de ballerines toutes simples au désespoir d'Alice.

Elle me fit monter dans sa BMW et je dus me séparer à contre cœur de la protection de Jasper.

Pendant tout le trajet, je questionnais Alice sur le coiffeur qui allait me torturer.

Mais elle répondait brièvement à mes nombreuses questions et ne me donnait aucune information sur mon futur bourreau?

Elle avait une idée précise en tête et alors là, j'étais vraiment très mal.

Rosalie avait tenu à assister à ma mise à mort mais je savais d'avance qu'elle ne me serait d'aucun secours face à Alice.

Elles avaient beau être à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, elles étaient sœur jumelles et étaient donc liées l'une à l'autre. Rosalie ne me parlait pas tellement et au départ je l'avais mal pris mais je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle faisait de même avec tout le monde sauf avec Alice.

Esmée m'avait dit que c'était comme çà depuis leur naissance.

Elles avaient toujours été ensembles et il était impensable de les séparer.

Je me sentais de mieux en mieux parmi eux.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'Edward vienne assombrir ce tableau?

Je commençais vraiment à lui en vouloir.

Je ne pouvais pas en parler et pour tout le monde je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

Pourtant, la fin des vacances arrivait et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant de rentrer au lycée.

L'arrêt de la voiture me tira de mes pensées me ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

Je voulu m'enfuir mais Alice m'empoigna fermement par le bras et ne me lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que je sois assise face au miroir, les cheveux trempés et emmêlés.

Maintenant je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. J'étais cuite.

Mon bourreau s'appelait Jean-Yves mais j'étais priée de l'appeler Joe.

Il était tombé de haut en apprenant que personne n'avait jamais touché à mes cheveux.

Pour lui, j'étais le St Graal du coiffeur.

J'avais fermée les yeux durant l'opération craignant de ne pas résister émotionnellement et c'est avec angoisse que je contemplais mon reflet dans la glace face à moi.

J'avais beau regarder sous toutes les coutures, je ne me voyais pas.

A la place se tenait une étrange, d'une beauté sophistiquée comme celle de Rosalie; éblouissante.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi.

Alice et Rosalie me firent un clin d'œil encourageant.

Et c'est à ce moment là que l'étrangère est devenue moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressemblais à quelque chose de correct et pas trop difficile à regarder.

Jean-Yves( pardon Joe) attendait avec angoisse mes impressions et tout ce que je pus sortir c'est: C'est moi çà?

Rosalie et Alice rigolèrent et Joe poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il insista pour me prendre en photo et refusa le chèque d'Alice.

J'étais désormais l'heureuse propriétaire d'un sublime dégradé aux cheveux mi-longs.

Les réactions à mon retour furent nombreuses et variées.

Mais celle qui me surprit le plus fut celle de Jasper qui m'avoua qu'il préférait celle d'avant.

_Alors, alors? Désolé si j'ai mis plus de temps mais j'ai d'abord du écrire ce chapitre à la main avant de le recopier ^ ^_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bisous, bisous CarOo_


	7. Annonce NdA

Annonce NdA

Je ne serais pas là pendant trois semaines, je pars dans un trou perdu dans la campagne profonde et en bon trou perdu il m'est impossible de me connecter =(

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée mais il va falloir être très très patient pour attendre la suite.

Mais bon y'a pleins d'autres supers fic à lire !

Voilà, voilà!

Donc je vais essayer de poster un chapitre mais je peur de devoir le raccourcir un peu…

Allez! J'espère à toute à l'heure!

CarOoO


	8. Rentrée

Chapitre 6

Rentrée

_Bon alors pour écrire ce chapitre c'est vraiment une course contre la montre donc excusez moi si il y'a des fautes, je n'aurais pas le temps de corriger pour ce dernier chapitre avant mon départ._

_J'espère que mon petit bonus de la dernière fois vous a plu ^ ^_

_J'en ferais surement d'autres au fil du temps._

_Vous êtes beaucoup à attendre la confrontation Edward/Bella et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien bosser dessus!_

Bon, Bella respire. Tout ira bien. C'est pas la mort. Je ne vais pas craquer. Pas faire de scène.

!

Comment je vais m'en sortir? Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et je suis morte de trouille.

J'ai pas réussie à fermer l'œil de la nuit au grand désespoir d'Alice qui tenait à ce que j'ai l'air présentable pour mon arrivée au lycée.

Je veux pas y'aller!

J'aurais voulu disparaitre sous terre et ne plus revenir à la surface.

Mais il fallait y'aller. C'était l'heure et je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer.

J'avais passée les vacances à m'angoisser pour ma rentrée. Le lycée de Forks était vraiment petit et tout le monde savait que j'arrivais. Argh!

Alice avait essayée en vain de m'initier à « l'art de ne pas tomber en talons hauts » sans grand succès.

Mais elle voulait absolument que je porte une paire de Jimmy Choo pour le premier jour.

Et Jasper était reparti étudier donc c'est avec une paire de talons vertigineux que je faisais mon entrée.

Mais ce qui m'exaspérait ou plutôt me désespérait c'était que Mister Edward ne m'avait pas honorer de sa présence depuis notre rencontre quelque peu tendue.

On avait beau avoir un an d'écart, je me retrouvais en première grâce à mon intelligence supérieure à la moyenne (ha ha!)

Car oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais j'ai beau ne pas être une lumière en maths, je m'en sort pas mal dans le reste depuis la primaire.

Avec un peu de chance je tomberais dans la même classe que cet imbécile arrogant!

Bon, bon! Après avoir dit à Alice que je la maudissais je me rendais au secrétariat.

Une espèce de bonne femme lisait un arlequin et avait baissé ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle leva la tête un instant, me toisa, puis reprit sa lecture. « Amour sous les tropiques », çà devait être passionnant comme bouquin çà!

Bon, je me raclais la gorge et Mme Amour sous les tropiques daigna me répondre.

-Votre nom mademoiselle?

-Swan.

-Isabella Swan?

-Oui c'est çà même si je préfère….

-Voilà votre emploi du temps.

Ok! J'espère qu'ils sont pas tous comme çà ici.

Bon, j'avais cours de … Maths! Oh non! Ma chance légendaire était bien là.

Je me promenais dans les couloir à la recherche de la salle 203 quand un bruit attira mon attention.

On aurait dit..oui c'était çà! C'était la voix d'Edward.

Je me dirigeais vers lui quand je tombais nez à nez avec une espèce de bimbo blonde.

Surement la fameuse Tanya. Elle correspondait parfaitement à la description de Rosalie.

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds et s'attarda sur mes magnifiques Jimmy Choo.

Elle changea alors d'expression et tourna rapidement les talons.

Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dis: J'adore Alice!

Tiens tiens! Edward a l'air de m'avoir remarquer!

En effet, il me regardait ou plutôt me dévisageait. Il resta un moment comme çà puis se ressaisit et partir dans le sens inverse.

Je décidais de le suivre. Il entra dans une salle portant le numéro.. Oh non! Pitié c'est pas vrai!

J'étais dans le même cours que lui! Bon, bon c'est assez problématique çà!

Tant pis, j'entrais dans la salle et allait m'installer le plus discrètement possible à l'une des tables du fond. Loupé! Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent m'installer avec le plus de discrétion possible.

Edward semblait… s'amuser.

Bon lui, son compte était bon! Il en sortirait pas vivant!

_Désolée mais je ne peux plus écrire! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus…_

_J'allongerais ce chapitre à mon retour bisous!_

_CarOoo_


	9. Accident

Chapitre 8

Accident

Non! Pitié ne me tuez pas! Tout d'abord, pour commencer je tenais à m'excuser de ma très très très longue absence mais c'était contre ma volonté. Changement de plan à la dernière minute: après le trou perdu de normandie direction un autre perdu en Bourgogne ( qu'es-ce que je suis chanceuse non?) mais y'a pire ( l'année dernière c'était un village perdu de 30 habitants en Toscane ^ ^').

_Bon! Il était quand même temps de passer à la suite non?_

_Je voulais m 'excuser pour mes absences prolongées mais à la rentrée ce sera plus facile même si j'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps (stress, stress!) ^ ^_

_Je suis vraiment étonnée du nombre de lecteurs et je vous remercie du fond du cœur! Je vous adore!_

_Maintenant j'ai plus d'imagination et çà va mieux._

_J'ai décidée de vous offrir des chapitres plus longs avec plus de détails moi-même aimant les longs chapitres ( je ne sais pas pour vous, dites moi)_

_Je papote et je vous empêche de lire, alors bonne lecture!_

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent:

**Quand à Edward, il était comme d'habitude absent mais j'avais un plan.**

**Cette nuit, j'attendrais dans le salon qu'il rentre et là, j'aurais enfin ma discussion avec lui.**

**J'avais fini par avouer ma rencontre avec Edward et çà n'avait étonné personne.**

**Il faisait çà avec toutes les nouvelles personnes de son entourage et le fait que je lui tienne tête ne serait pas pour lui déplaire d'après Emmett. Edward préférait donc que je ne sois pas une fille facile?**

**Il va être servi et dès ce soir.**

J'attendais patiemment que tout le monde dorme pour mettre mon plan à exécution. J'étais plus excitée qu'autre chose! ( Il faut que je me calme je commence à ressembler à Alice!) Je ne tenais pas en place. Mais j'appréhendais quand même. Il faut dire que ma petite engueulade avec Edward était toute récente et je risquais pas mal en m'opposant à lui.

Mais il le méritait non?

Après tout ce n'était pas moi qui avait cherché les emmerdes à notre rencontre.

Ce n'est pas moi qui avait déclenché les hostilités.

Je fouillais dans mon armoire pour trouver de quoi tenir toute la nuit.

J'espérais quand même qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à rentrer à 5h du mat', j'aurais une tête de déterrée en cours.

Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai! Mais à quoi pensait Alice!

Elle ne m'avait achetée que des minis shorts et des hauts ridiculement minuscules ainsi que des vêtements en dentelle. Même pas un petit pyjama!

Finalement je dus me contenter d'un jogging et un débardeur.

Je décidais de prendre une douche pour me calmer. J'entrais dans la cabine et laissait couler l'eau sur ma peau. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et me fit du bien.

Tant qui j'y étais je me fis un bon shampooing.

Je sortais les cheveux dégoulinants et attrapait rapidement une serviette que j'enroulais autour de ma tignasse. J'enfilais ensuite un peignoir.

Je me lissais rapidement les cheveux comme Rosalie m'avait appris à le faire et enfilait ma tenue nocturne.

Je retournais dans la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et me dirigeait vers ma petite bibliothèque.

Ma grand-mère m'avait donné l'amour de la littérature et je passais mes journées le nez plongé dans un bouquin à l'orphelinat. Ici, à mon grand regret je n'avais pas le temps côtoyant une vraie pile électrique.

(Parfois je plains vraiment Jasper!)

Je regardais mes bouquins et choisissais un vieil exemplaire de Raisons et Sentiments de Jane Austen ( je l'ai lue et j'ai adorée!) juste avant de me rappeler que l'un des héros principaux s'appelait Edward.

Folle de rage je pris Emma même si ce n'était pas l'un de mes préférés ( je l'ai lue aussi même si je préfère le film ^ ^)

Je sortais ensuite en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde puis descendait en tâtonnant les escaliers. Je ratais une marche et me retenais de justesse à la rampe.

Je continuais ma descente avec une lenteur exagérée et arrivait en bas sans incidents.

J'allumais une lampe de chevet et m'asseyais dans l'un des fauteuils couleur crème qui encerclait la cheminée, Carlisle avait eu la bonne idée d'allumer un feu et je frissonnais en approchant mes mains des flammes. J'attrapais un plaid et l'étalait sur mes jambes pour garder une température agréable.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait au dessus des diplômes de Carlisle: 11h45.

Bon, la soirée promettait d'être longue.

J'ouvrais Emma et me plongeait dans la littérature anglaise. Cela me faisait du bien de lire. Je redécouvrais avec joie la lecture et l'écriture agréable de Jane Austen. Elle faisait partie de mes auteurs préférés et j'espérais l'étudier pendant que j'étais à Forks. Je n'avais pas encore eu cours d'anglais et j'espérais que le ou la prof serait sympa.

Tout en tournant distraitement les pages je repensais à ma vie d'avant, sans les Cullen. J'avais toujours été seule, sans amis. Je ne m'entendais pas avec les gens de mon âge et ma grand-mère me répétait tout le temps que j'avais toujours eu 35 ans depuis mon enfance.

En repensant à elle les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle me manquait tant. Elle avait jouée un rôle de mère auprès de moi. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris. Elle qui venait me chercher à l'école et me préparait un bon gouter. Elle qui s'inquiétait quand j'étais malade. Elle qui me réconfortait quand j'avais fait un cauchemar. Depuis sa mort j'avais fréquemment des insomnies.

A mon arrivée à l'orphelinat, je refusais de dormir, de peur de me réveiller en pleine nuit et de n'avoir personne pour me consoler, pour me prendre dans ses bras.

J'essuyais mes larmes avec un bout du plaid.

J'en étais au passage où fait sa déclaration à Emma quand la sonnerie de l'horloge me fis sursauter. Les douze coups de minuit retentir dans le silence ajoutant un esprit fantomatique au salon.

Ma gorge devint sèche et je me levais de mauvaise grâce pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

Je n'allumais pas de peur de me faire entendre et j'ouvrais à tâtons les placards à la recherche d'un verre.

Chose faite, j'ouvrais doucement le robinet de sorte à ne laisser couler qu'un filet d'eau.

J'étais si concentrée par le bruit que je faisais que je n'entendis pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où j'étais et je sursautais vivement lâchant le verre qui éclata dans l'évier. Je m'entaillais profondément la main avec un éclat coupant.

L'odeur du sang envahit rapidement l'atmosphère et je vis les murs changer de place.

Non non! Il ne fallait pas que je tombe dans les vapes.

-Décidément! rigola une voix de ténor grave. Oh mon dieu! Pas lui!

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi ne se rendant pas compte que j'étais à deux doigts de hurler de douleur. Ma main me lançait et l'odeur devenait de plus en plus pesante.

Son expression changea en apercevant les débris de verre dans l'évier.

Il détourna son regard pour le fixer sur ma main entaillée.

-Putain! lâcha-t-il.

Oui c'était le mot! La situation, l'accident tout méritait cet adjectif. Par contre ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était sa réaction. Je m'attendais à tout sauf çà.

-Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Non! Rien que ce mot me fis tressaillir.

-Non, çà va aller.

-Bella….

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon raccourci, de plus il l'avait prononcé d'une manière douce presque caressante.

-Tu t'es profondément coupée, il faut y'aller.

Il me fis asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de bar et attrapa de quoi entourer ma main. Il dut se contenter d'une serviette à carreaux et l'attacha doucement autour de ma main. J'avais des picotements aux endroit où il me touchait.

Il me fis descendre de mon perchoir et m'emmena hors de la villa.

Il me guida jusqu'au garage où il me fis monter dans sa Volvo sans un mot.

Il démarra et sortit dans la nuit.

Il roulait rapidement, bien trop rapidement et je craignait de finir dans un arbre si il ne ralentissait pas.

Son silence était insupportable et rendait ma coupure insoutenable. Je commençais à perdre beaucoup de sang et un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Edward l'entendit et se saisit de ma main valide et traça de petits cercles apaisants sur ma paume avec son pouce. Je voyais les arbres défiler à une vitesse folle et ma nausée réapparut accentuée par l'odeur insoutenable de ma plaie.

Je me concentrais alors sur le visage d'Edward.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Ses cheveux d'un châtain-roux brillaient dans la pénombre mais son visage était trop crispé.

Il détourna un instant son regard de la route et le plongea dans mes yeux.

Mon dieu. Je ne voyais plus que ses magnifiques yeux verts, deux abymes où je voulais me noyer pour l'éternité. J'oubliais de respirer et très vite je dus reprendre mon souffle.

Je vis soudain les lueurs des réverbères de la rue principale de Forks.

Nous n'étions plus très loin de l'hôpital. Je lisais les différents panneaux pour essayer de me repérer.

Je ne connaissais pas encore très bien la ville. D'après ce que je lu nous n'étions pas loin du stade et du commissariat, nous étions donc au nord-est de la ville.

Nous roulions encore trop vite à mon gout. J'avais beau avoir mal je n'étais pas pressée de me retrouver entre les mains d'un médecin.

J'avais une peur bleue des aiguilles.

A mon grand regret je vis Edward ralentir pour se garer sur le parking des urgences.

Il y avait beaucoup de véhicules et il dut faire trois fois le tour pour trouver une place.

Il sortit le premier de la voiture et vint se poster à côté de la mienne pour me l'ouvrir.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'Edward Cullen était un vrai gentleman il y'a deux jours je lui aurait rit au nez.

Il s'empara de ma main valide et m'aida à descendre.

Puis il me guida jusqu'à l'accueil des urgences.

Le hall était bondé et les gens s'affairaient dans tout les coins.

Au lieu de se diriger dans l'abondante salle d'attente il se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Une vieille infirmière aux cheveux mi poivre mi sel s'en occupait.

Elle leva la tête et sourit en apercevant Edward.

-Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cela fait si longtemps! Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais très bien mais Bella, dit-il en me désignant, a la main profondément entaillée et…

-N'en dit pas plus! Je vais vous chercher un médecin.

Et bien on peut dire que çà sert d'avoir un père toubib'!

Edward avait lâché ma main et marchait à mes côtés dans le couloir. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé qui rappelait la neige des montagnes. Les salles étaient nombreuses et je n'avais pas le temps de lire les panneaux devant presque courir pour me maintenir à la vitesse d'Edward.

Son attitude me surprenait. Il était si…différent. Ce n'était pas l'Edward arrogant que tout le monde connaissait, c'était le vrai Edward mystérieux qui marchait près de moi sans un mot.

L'infirmière frappa à l'une des portes et une voix féminine lui répondit.

J'eu le temps de lire sa plaque: Docteur newton, médecin urgentiste avant d'être poussé en avant par Edward. Mme Newton était une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blonds vénitiens.

Son bureau était décoré de toutes sortes de diplômes aux couleurs pâles.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant Edward. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me fis asseoir.

-Bon, je vais examiner cette main. Elle enfila une paire de gants et déroula le torchon de ma main pour observer ma blessure. En voyant le sang j'eu un violent haut le cœur.

Je détournais la tête histoire de ne pas rendre le délicieux repas d'Esmée.

J'observais Edward en catimini mais il me tournait le dos. Qu'es-ce que j'avais imaginé?

Qu'il allait changer en un instant? J'étais vraiment conne.

Qui pouvait s'intéresser à moi? Personne! Je resterais Bella Swan et çà n'irait pas plus loin.

Pas Bella la pom pom girl ou autre chose juste Bella. Je m'étais contentée de çà depuis toujours et je devrais m'en contenter éternellement. Juste être transparente. Le but de ma vie.

Si seulement je ne réagissais pas étrangement quand Edward se tenait près de moi, je ne serais pas clouée à l'hosto avec la main en sang…

-C'est assez profond. Je vais devoir te faire 7 points de suture.

Oh non! Qui dit points de suture dit aiguilles! Je me mis à trembler nerveusement. J'en pouvais plus.

J'en avais marre des catastrophes à répétition. Je ne pouvais pas vivre tranquillement? On dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse à me voir souffrir.

Je serrais les dents et m'agrippait à l'accoudoir.

Le docteur se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un tube d'anesthésiant puis s'approcha de moi.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un minuscule sachet.

Je raffermis ma prise, mes doigts au point de craquer.

Elle prit l'aiguille ainsi qu'une sorte de fil bleu.

Elle pris mon bras et c'est là que je vis la seringue. Elle était énorme. Mes tremblements reprirent encore plus fort. Ma tête tournait.

Edward qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment s'approcha de moi et pris ma main.

Un frisson me parcouru entièrement. Sa main était douce et apaisante. Il desserra un à un mes doigts.

Puis il traça de petits cercles apaisants avec ses doigts. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

Il était si beau. Mais hors de portée pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Je ne sais combien de temps je me perdais dans son visage d'Adonis.

Ce n'était plus le garçon prétentieux mais bel et bien un dieu vivant.

Je sentais à peine l'aiguille qui transperçait ma peau et l'anesthésiant agir.

Il ne souriait pas, il semblait ailleurs, distant. Comme si nous n'étions pas sur la même planète.

Nous ne venions pas du même monde. Il faisait parti des dieux, je n'étais qu'une fille banale.

Rien d'autre.

Je décidais de rompre le contact et retirait ma main de sa prise.

Cela me faisait mal mais je devais le faire.

Comme par enchantement je ressentis un vif et puissant coup dans la poitrine. Comme si mon cœur se déchirait en deux. Ecartelé par deux forces aussi puissantes l'une que l'autre: ma raison et mes sentiments. Tout deux se livraient une bataille sanglante et destructrice. La raison l'emporta laissant mon cœur vide de tout sentiments. J'avais remis mon masque. Je reprenais mon ancien rôle.

Mais mes répliques ne venaient plus. Je n'étais qu'un pantin vide sur une scène.

Sans mes sentiments je n'étais rien. La raison ne suffisait pas. Sans mon cœur j'étais vide. Morte.

Oui. Il aurait mieux valu mourir. J'aurais dut mourir il y'a longtemps. Quand ma grand-mère était partie pour toujours. Quand je m'étais retrouvée à l'orphelinat.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je tournais la tête.

Je vis Carlisle entrer promptement sans se donner la peine de saluer Mme Newton.

-Edward! Bella! Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue!

-Bonjour quand même, lui répondit Edward d'un ton glacial Carlisle n'y prêta pas attention et se tourna vers moi. Bella çà va?

-Oui, oui enfin je crois…

-On a peur quand on s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais plus de la maison, puis on a reçu un coup de fil de l'infirmière de garde..

Sans doute la femme de l'accueil.

-Excusez moi.

-Mais non! Ne t'excuses pas.

Bon. Au moins il avait pas trop l'air furax. J'espère que je n'ai pas cassée un des verres en cristal d'Esmée, sinon je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours au moins.

J'étais un peu dépassée par la situation et j'avais un peu plus de mal à réfléchir.

En premier l'attitude d'Edward. C'était trop complexe à déchiffrer pour moi, beaucoup trop.

Paramore

Decode

Je m'enfermais dans ma bulle. C'était trop dur à supporter. J'essayais de faire abstraction de tout pour réfléchir à mon aise, sans intervention extérieure. C'était préférable.

Je me devais de décrypter l'apparence froide et distante d'Edward et les gestes qu'il avait eu envers moi comme dans la voiture ou pendant que le docteur Newton s'occupait de moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à le saisir dans sa globalité. J'avais l'habitude de sonder les gens de mon trou quand j'étais transparente aux yeux du monde. Mais lui non. Il avait l'air de m'observer d'une façon froide et détachée comme si il observait une œuvre d'art dans un musée.

Un plissement apparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Je l'avais remarqué.

Je passais mon temps à l'observer à travers mes cheveux pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

Il regardait toujours ailleurs. Les yeux dans le vague. S'en devenait presque flippant.

Il y'avait toujours un truc que je n'arrivais pas à sonder chez lui.

Son attitude, ses gestes, ses paroles envers moi.

Soit il est schizophrène ou bipolaire peut être, ou bien c'est moi qui ne tourne pas rond.

Personnellement, je préfère que se soit lui le détraqué dans l'histoire.

Mais une toute partie de moi pensait qu'il y'avait un mal être bien plus profond et complexe derrière cette carapace. Derrière son rôle. Parce qu'il jouait un rôle.

Je devais oublier mes sentiments contradictoires envers lui.

Il m'était hors de portée soit. Mais çà ne m'arrêtera pas…

J'étais plus décidée que jamais à percer le masque d'Edward Cullen. Pour le meilleur…et pour le pire.

_Donc c'était mon grand retour! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Sachez que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur celui là! Ah oui! Avant de partir : Reviews? =)-_

_CarOo_

Je vais vous avouer un secret: Caroline est mon 2ème prénom. D'après vous, quel prénom m'irait?

Potassez là-dessus en attendant la suite! ( moi aussi je suis impatiente de voir ce que Bella nous réserve)


	10. La Push

Chapitre 9

Révélation

_Je voulais vous faire 2 chapitres pour mon retour parce que vous le méritez d'abord et pour m'excuser de mon absence prolongée! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances ou le début pour les chanceux ^ ^'_

_Ma rentrée à moi était loin d'être réussie mais bon c'est la vie…_

Bon, allez, on va faire le point sur ces deux dernières semaines.

Un changement de look made in Alice et Rosalie, une rentrée catastrophique et un séjour à l'hosto.

Pas mal du tout non? Moi, en tout cas çà me suffi. Ah oui, j'oubliais! Conversation interne avec moi-même deux ou trois.

Je viens de rentrer de l'hôpital et je suis claquée. J'y est passée la nuit car Carlisle a tenu à vérifier lui-même mes points de suture et j'ai dus avaler au moins une boite entière d'anti-douleurs.

Et Edward n'a pas desserré les dents. Il a dut mal prendre mon geste mais il ne faut pas que je me rapproche de lui. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Finalement, je suis sortie avec un grand bandage à la main droite et je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser pendant deux petites semaines, ce qui veut dire: dispense de sport!

Malheureusement étant gauchère je peux encore écrire moi-même mes cours.

Je me demande si les gens vont m'interroger sur ma main ou la gifle d'Edward.

On verra bien.

J'ai dus expliquer l'accident aux Cullen qui se sont bien marrés.

Je dois être la seule à être aussi maladroite ici. Mais personne n'a fait allusion à Edward qui est rentré de son côté tandis que je rentrais dans la voiture de Carlisle.

Je pense de plus en plus à Edward au point que çà m'inquiète.

Jamais je ne me suis intéressée de cette manière à quelqu'un. Jamais.

Il revient constamment dans ma tête. Une image omniprésente qui passe en boucle. C'est flippant.

Je continue néanmoins mon petit bonhomme de chemin.

Carlisle et Esmée m'ont autorisée à me reposer aujourd'hui et rattraper ma nuit de sommeil.

Esmée restera avec moi et j'en profiterai pour l'interroger sur Edward.

Pour l'instant il reste un sujet tabou.

Personne n'en parle jamais. Il est une vraie énigme à lui tout seul.

Ou un casse tête au choix.

Tout çà ma donné une migraine par-dessus le marché.

Après avoir petit-déjeuner avec tout le monde sauf lui je suis montée faire les travaux avec Esmée.

Elle m'a tendu une vieille salopette en jean trouée aux genoux et un chapeau en papier journal. Very Glamour.

Puis un rouleau et un pot de peinture mauve ( ma couleur préférée).

J'ai commencée à étaler la peinture en couches régulières dans un silence quasi-religieux.

C'était agréable d'être avec Esmée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler beaucoup pour traduire sa pensée.

J'avais un milliard de questions qui tournaient en boucle.

Et il fallait en choisir une.

Bon, je vais tenter quelque chose de subtil.

-Esmée?

-Oui, Bella.

-Qu'es-ce qui vous a donné l'envie de devenir famille d'accueil?

Bon c'est subtil çà non?

-Hmm, Carlisle et moi cherchions au départ à adopter mais nous n'avons pas trouvé d'enfants alors on a renouvelé l'expérience.

Renouvelé? Ils l'ont déjà fait?

-Renouvelé?

-Oui. Avant toi il y'a eu une autre fille. Hélène, une française.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Un long silence suivi cette question. Bravo pour la subtilité.

-Elle est partie d'elle-même. Il y'a eu un problème entre elle et Edward. Elle a juste laissée une lettre.

Sur le coup je m'en suis voulue d'avoir posée la question. J'avais la désagréable sensation de le trahir en fouillant dans son passé. Je me sentais mal.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'elle?

-Non. Enfin Edward a reçu quelques lettres anonymes. J'imagine que c'est elle. Ils avaient eu une relation spéciale tout les deux. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus.

C'était donc elle qui avait blessée Edward. Je lui en voulais et en même temps j'étais jalouse. Elle était la seule à l'avoir percée à jour. Mais elle l'avait détruit. Elle l'avait changée.

Et elle avait fait du mal à tout le monde. Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett.

-C'était il y'a combien de temps?

-Une année tout juste.

Une année. Je pouvais peut-être me renseigner. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir aperçu au lycée.

Je n'aime pas fouiller dans le passé des gens mais je veux comprendre Edward. Ou au moins essayer.

Je verrais demain. Peut-être que je trouverais quelqu'un de sympa. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Je n'ai pas envie de côtoyer en permanence les Cullen. Je trouve que çà fait pot de colle.

Il y'a forcément quelqu'un avec qui je m'entendrais.

-Es-ce que je peux sortir un moment?

-Oui, bien sûr. Prends ton temps, on mange à 20h15.

-Ok, je serais rentrée.

Ouf, çà fait du bien de prendre l'air. Je décidais de prendre le chemin forestier qui descendait jusqu'à la réserve Quileute. J'avais entendu parler d'une plage recouverte de galets avec une falaise.

Je chaussais mes chaussures de marche et ramenait mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Je mettais une bouteille d'eau et un bon bouquin dans mon sac et sortais.

Il faisait froid et humide, je frissonnais.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans la villa.

Je pris le sentier le plus facile et m'enfonçait dans les bois.

Tout était vert ici. La mousse, les feuilles, les troncs d'arbres.

Je repensais à des photos de moi avec ma mère dans l'arizona. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs avec elle. D'après ma grand-mère, elle était assez immature, une grande gosse, impulsive mais douée d'un bon jugement.

Sur la photo j'avais trois ans. Je tenais un cactus miniature dans mes mains.

J'avais les yeux de ma mère et les cheveux de mon père. J'étais un mix des deux.

J'avais le caractère de mon père.

Je ne parlais pas beaucoup et avait don certain pour la transparence.

Enfin çà c'était avant les Cullen.

Maintenant je ne peux plus ne pas exister. C'est assez agréable finalement de voir des gens se préoccuper de moi. Je n'avais jamais eu de famille.

Je faisais attention où je mettais les pieds, et ne me servais que de ma main gauche pour m'agripper aux branches ou m'appuyer sur des rochers.

Malgré le vent frais, il n'y avait pas de nuages. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre: midi.

Mon estomac se manifesta et j'accélérais prudemment le pas.

Il y'avait peut-être une buvette sur la plage.

Le terrain se révélait difficile par endroits et je trébuchais m'écorchant au passage la main et les genoux. Je m'assis un instant sur un rocher pour reprendre mon souffle et buvait une gorgée d'eau qui me fit du bien.

Je repartis sur le sentier encore plus prudente.

J'arrivais néanmoins en vue de la Push.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de m'y rendre. De nombreux lycéens bronzaient au bord de l'eau ou tentaient de surfer un moment.

J'enlevais mes chaussures et marchait pieds nus sur le sable. Je reconnue quelques têtes, Mike Newton un grand blond aux yeux bleus, Angela Weber, une jolie brune timide ainsi que Jessica, Eric et Lauren.

Ils m'adressèrent un signe de la main et je leur répondis.

Peut être que je pourrais m'entendre avec eux.

Mike Newton m'avait regardée avec un peu trop d'insistance en cours mais sinon il avait l'air plutôt sympa.

Par chance, une buvette délabrée trônait près d'un rocher. Je m'en approchais.

Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années sans occupait. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coupés courts, il portait un tee-shirt noir qui moulait parfaitement sa musculature.

Il avait des yeux d'un brun profond. Il était si…. Putain, reprends-toi!

Il leva la tête en m'entendant venir.

-Salut! Tu es nouvelle, ici non?

-Oui, j'habite chez les Cullen.

-Oh, tu dois être Isabella Swan.

-Bella.

-Ok, va pour Bella. Tu veux quelque chose?

-Un sandwich.

-Ok, je te prépare çà.

-Hmm, au fait, comment çà se fait que tu connais mon nom?

-On est à Forks! Tout le monde connait tout le monde ici! En plus, mon père était un ami du tien. D'ailleurs comment va-t-il?

-Il est décédé depuis des années.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave. Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas connu.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais tout d'un coup l'atmosphère devint tendu. Je me reculais du comptoir.

-Heu, voici ton sandwich.

Il avait l'air encore plus gêné que moi.

-C'est combien?

-Rien, je te l'offre.

-Merci.

Il hésita un instant.

-Tu voudrais bien, aller voir un film dans la semaine avec moi?

-Oui! Ce serait génial!

-Super, à plus tard alors!

-A+

Je m'éloignais peu à peu de la cabane et marchait vers le nord, les pieds dans l'eau.

Celle-ci était légèrement trop froide et je frissonnais.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris de K-way car les nuages venaient de refaire leur apparition d'ailleurs la plage se vidait peu à peu.

Je voyais les lycéens revenir près des vans et ôter leurs tenues pour d'autres plus chaudes.

Certains avaient même optés pour l'option couverture.

Je repérais un rocher à l'écart et m'y assis.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et fermai les yeux.

Je me plongeais peu à peu en arrière.

Je revoyais Edward à l'hôpital, là où il s'était montré sous sa véritable nature. Si effrayante.

Je fixais longuement ses yeux qui me sondaient et me faisaient me sentir mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, c'était comme une déchirure lorsque je m'éloignais de lui.

Je restais un moment sur mon rocher sans trop savoir si j'étais morte ou vivante.

Vraiment étrange comme sensation…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule m'enlevant brusquement mes divagations.

-Désolé.

Je me retournais vers la provenance de la voix et découvrais Jacob trempé qui me tendait son anorak.

Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

-Tu devrais l'enfiler, insista Jacob.

Je pris le K-way qu'il me tendait.

-Merci.

-Tu es sure que çà va?

Je contemplais ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, si doux.

-Oui. Enfin, je crois.

Il n'insista pas mais je vis qu'il savait que je mentais.

C'était incroyable, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant mais je me sentais bien près de lui. Rassurée.

Pour la première fois, j'avais la sensation d'être comprise et pas jugée. J'avais l'impression que à la place d'un inconnu se tenait un ami de longue date.

J'ai l'impression que depuis mon arrivée ici mes sentiments sont décuplés. Et j'aime cette sensation.

C'est un peu space mais bon…

-Tu vas arriver à temps chez les Cullen?

Je jetais un coup d'œil au ciel qui s'assombrissait et fit un rapide calcul dans ma tête.

J'étais partie à midi moins le quart et arrivée à midi cinq. La pluie ne me laisserait pas le temps de rentrer sans être trempée.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

Sa voix était dépourvue de sous-entendus ce qui m'incita à accepter.

-Oui, çà ne te dérange pas?

Son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire. Il était craquant. Pas le même style qu'Edward.

-Mais non! Par contre il faut se presser. Ma maison est à cinq minutes, je prendrais mon pick-up.

-Tu as l'âge de conduire?

-Pas vraiment mais mon père ne peux plus alors j'ai dus apprendre.

-Ok.

-Je ferme la buvette et on y va.

Il me pris par la main pour m'aider à me lever et ne la lâcha pas.

C'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurais giflé mais avec lui c'était différent. Nous étions déjà amis.

Je souris à l'idée que je venais de trouver mon rayon de soleil. Jacob.

_Et voilà! Bon, désolé aux anti-Jacob, mais avouez qu'il est super non? Non?_

_Bon comme vous voulez! On n'avance un tout petit peu avec Eddy aujourd'hui mais çà ira mieux après._

_J'ai remarqué vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux même si certains sont trop timides pour laisser une trace de leur passage. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mords pas!_

_Allez à bientôt! Et avant: Reviews!_

_Votre fidèle Caro!_


	11. Erreur

Chapitre 10

Erreur

A Aurore: ne t'inquiète pas, il y'aura un rapprochement.

A Nana: Info confidentielle détenue par Edward ^ ^'

_Je suis ravie de constater que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux!_

_Bientôt j'atteindrais les 100 reviews et j'ai hâte de voir qui me le mettra._

_J'ai remarquée que personne n'aime ce pauvre Jacob Black. Y'a vraiment personne? Bon…_

_Ne partez pas! Moi aussi je suis Team Edward! ^ ^_

_(!)= Il y'a eu un problème avec le précédent chapitre! Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est Bella qui a changé d'avis ^ ^'_

_Pour l'instant j'ai constatée que je n'avais que des lectrices….Etrange!_

_Allez! Bonne lecture.,.,.,.,.,.,_

J'étais dans le pick-up avec Jacob qui tentait d'arrêter la clim'.

Etant donné la température moyenne de Forks qui devait se situer à 12° environ, nous avions plutôt besoin de chauffage.

Il marmonnait dans sa barbe et tripotait pleins de trucs en même temps, poussant un soupir de temps en temps.

Il réussi finalement à l'arrêter ( je pense qu'à force de lui taper dessus…)

J'avais du mal à reconnaître les routes de Forks et me sentait un peu égarée.

Je m'endormis, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur.

Je voyais deux yeux émeraudes me fixant, brillants, ils me sondaient, me lisaient comme un livre.

Edward me regardait souriant, heureux. Lui-même.

Puis subitement, changea d'expression en fixant un point derrière moi.

Je me retournais, découvrant une ombre. Qui s'approchait de lui, de plus en plus.

Je tentais de l'en empêcher mais elle me traversa comme un courant d'air.

Elle murmura quelque chose à Edward qui me fixa subitement d'un air….haineux.

Elle le pris par le bras et l'emmena loin de moi.

Je hurlais, l'appelant de toutes mes forces…

Une voix angoissée me tira de ce cauchemar:

-Bella, bella?

J'ouvrais les paupières et mis du temps à m'habituer à l'obscurité.

-Hmm..

Jacob me regardait avec un air inquiet sur le visage:

-Comment tu te sens?

-Un peu pâteuse.

-Tu m'as fais peur! Tu t'étais endormie tranquillement et à un moment tu t'es mise à crier.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne. Il l'a caressa du bout des doigts, tout doucement.

C'était gentil de sa part. Mais il ne pouvait pas m'enlever Edward de la tête.

D'ailleurs, il semblait savoir que je ne lui disais pas tout.

Il retira sa main et stoppa le moteur.

-Désolé Jake.

-Pas grave. Je comprends.

Pourtant je savais que l'avais blessé.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen. Les lumières extérieures étaient allumées et toutes les pièces étaient éteintes sauf la cuisine.. Merde!

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable: 21h. J'étais horriblement en retard.

Je sortais dehors. J'entendis la portière de Jake claquer.

Il faisait froid et je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds.

Je ne portais qu'un tee-shirt ( qui était d'ailleurs trempé ).

Jacob fis glisser sa veste de ses épaules et la déposa sur les miennes.

Je me retournais pour le remercier.

Il me fixais de ses deux yeux noirs et profonds.

Ses yeux avaient une lueur brillante que je n'avais jamais vu.

C'est là que je me rendais compte que son visage était trop près du mien. Nos nez se frôlaient presque.

Dans exactement 10 secondes j'allais embrasser Jacob. Moi. ( oui vous avez bien lu! )

Un crissement de pneus me fit tourner la tête. Je vis une silhouette sortir de la voiture.

Il se retourna et nous fixa du regard.

Plus précisément me fixa. Son regard était..étrangement vide. Sans émotions. Il lâcha mon regard et fixa Jacob, qui obtint un regard glacial et méprisant. Je le sentis frissonner. Je me détachais de lui et lui mimais un « désolé » avec mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de remonter dans sa voiture.

Je restais seule avec Edward qui me regardait de loin, se tenant devant sa Volvo.

Il serrait les points et je vis ses jointures blanchir à travers sa peau.

Il me regardait avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. De la haine et quelque chose d'autre.

J'essayais de l'ignorer mais mon cœur s'était déconnecté de ma raison. J'étais brisée.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte sans dévier vers Edward qui me fixait. Son regard me brûlait.

Je tendais ma main vers la poignée mais il la stoppa. Mon cœur rata un mouvement à son contact.

-On devrait parler non?

-Pour dire quoi! Répliquais-je sèchement.

-Pour parler de nous.

De nous? Non mais je rêve! Depuis quand il y'a un nous?

-Nous?

-Bella…tu vois bien qu'on a un problème tous les deux.

Bon c'est officiel. Edward et bipolaire et moi bonne à être internée sur le champs.

-Je crois qu'on s'est tout dis! Tu me détestes, tu me méprises, je le vois bien. C'est moi le problème! Alors arrête de te torturer. Je ne suis rien pour toi!

Tout était sorti d'un coup. Tout ce qui me torturait je venais de le déballer.

-C'Est-ce que tu penses..

-Oui! Et c'est la vérité!

-Bien… Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et je l'entendis monter quatre à quatre les escaliers puis j'entendis une porte claquer.

Je tombais à terre, glissant sur le marbre froid, m'adossant au mur. Les larmes montèrent rapidement.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais encore mal. Il me faisait mal. Et pourtant quand il était près de moi je me sentais bien. Quand il ne parlait pas. Quand il était le vrai Edward.

Je mis ma tête entre mes bras et fermait les yeux attendant que je me calme. J'entendis des bruits de pas près de moi mais je ne levais pas la tête. Alice s'assit près de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

Elle me consola et me réconforta. Je me laissais aller à ses caresses.

Elle ne me posa qu'une question.

-C'est Edward?

J'hochais brièvement la tête. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Tu vas attraper froid.

Je levais un regard angoissé vers elle. Et si jamais..

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne mange jamais avec nous.

Je me levais avec difficulté. J'avais les jambes engourdies. Jasper apparu dans l'encadrement et vint m'aider. Je le remerciais.

Je rentrais dans la salle à manger. Toutes les têtes se levèrent vers moi. Jasper me soutint doucement par le bras.

-Désolée du retard.

Esmée se leva et me serra dans ses bras. Carlisle l'a rejoignit ainsi qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice.

Ils m'ont tous fait le plus beau câlin de ma vie.

Je n'avais jamais reçu autant de gentillesse de la part des gens.

Carlisle pris la parole le premier.

-Bella, si tu as un problème il ne faut pas le garder pour toi.

Esmée continua:

-Tu peux tout nous dire.

Chacun me réconforta mais ce qui me laissa sur place ce fut Rosalie.

-Tu fais partie de notre famille!

Attendez là! Je dois être en train de rêver visiblement. Rosalie la reine de glace à dit quoi.

D'après la réaction des autres c'était un exploit pour elle. Surtout Emmett. Il est resté là, à la fixer, jusqu'à qu'elle l'embrasse sur le nez en le taquinant.

Moi, Bella Swan, je faisais désormais partie de leur famille.

_A suivre….._

_Oui, je sais! C'est trop court mais j'ai été débordée! Ma reprise des cours c'est mal passée et tout et tout. Voilà! _

_Bon pour le ( a suivre c'est pour vous dire que c'est un bout de ce chapitre et que vous aurez la suite lundi: sorry…) voilà voilà! A lundi! Et reviews? J'aimerais passer les 100 pour le bout du chapitre Please?… _

_Caro_

_**2**__**ème**__** partie**_

_Voilà la suite! J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu à trop attendre mais j'essaie d'allonger mes chapitres._

_J'espère que vous avez passées un bon week-end et merci à vous qui me suivez depuis le début: je viens de passer le cap de la centaine de reviews._

_Par contre pour le nombre de visites et bien….c'est ENORME!_

_Un truc de fous! Rien que pour septembre 5000 visites ( c'est truqué ou quoi?) _

_Lol! Allez Bonne suite. _

_2__ème__ partie:_

Après avoir été réconfortée par tout le monde, Esmée me prépara gentiment un sandwich végétarien et nous allâmes tous nous installer dans le salon.

Je pris place sur une petite chaise, Esmée et Carlisle sur le canapé et Emmett et Jasper sur les fauteuils avec Rosalie et Alice sur leurs genoux.

Esmée et Carlisle se regardèrent un instant avec que Carlisle ne prenne la parole.

-Bella, tu sais que çà fera demain un mois que tu es avec nous et je me demandais si…

-Tu accepterais de vivre avec nous. Termina-Esmée.

J'avalais de travers une feuille de salade et Emmett vint me tapoter le dos en manquant de me faire décoller du sol.

-Que..quoi?

-Evidemment tu n'es pas forçée. Tu es libre de tout choix.

Mon cerveau mit un petit moment à se remettre en marche. Ils, ils voulaient bien de moi.

-Allo Bella! Ici Emmett!

-Heu, oui.

-Tu acceptes?

J'hochais de la tête, un peu sonnée peut-être.

Alice hurla en sautant des genoux de Jasper.

-Oh Bella! C'est trop bien! J'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir une petite sœur! Tu verras! On fera des tonnes de séances de shopping, je connais des tas de magasins qui…

-Stop Alice! Je crois qu'on a compris, la taquina Rosalie.

-Oui mais c'est trop bien!

Tout le monde se mit à rire y compris moi. Alice restera toujours Alice. Parfois je plains vraiment Jasper. C'est sur que çà va pas être tous les jours faciles avec elle.

-Et moi je me retrouve avec deux belles sœurs, dit Emmett.

-Quoi! Vous allez vous mariez?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est trop bien! C'est pour quand?

-Au mois de juin.

-Quoi? Mais j'aurais jamais le temps de faire ta robe! Et puis y'aura toute la préparation et…

Bon. Va falloir que je m'achète des boules quies pour les prochains mois. Parce qu'avec une Alice qui marche à plein régime çà va être dur.

Pour tout le monde.

J'enlaçais Rosalie parce que j'avais compris qu'elle rêvait de se marier et fonder une famille.

Je taquinais Emmett sur le fait qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche avec Rosalie comme épouse et pas des moindres.

Carlisle décida de sortir le champagne pour porter un toast aux futurs époux.

Il chuchota quelque chose à Esmée qui monta à l'étage.

J'entendis quelques paroles échangées, un soupir d'exaspérement et je vis Esmée avec un air triomphant sur le visage, flanquée d'Edward.

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant en le voyant apparaître. Il posa son regard sur moi et le rouge me vint rapidement aux joues ( Putain, reprends-toi! ).

Je devais faire une drôle de tête parce que tout le monde me fixait. Ce qui accentua mon rougissement.

Je me levais de mon fauteuil et me pris les pieds dans le tapis. Un bras me retint par la taille avant que je ne heurte le sol.

Oh, mon, dieu! Ne me dîtes surtout pas que ce bras appartient à…. (N/A: et si!)

Je levais les yeux et rencontrais ceux d'Edward. Il me releva mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

-Nous devrions avoir une petite discussion toi et moi non? Me murmura-t'il.

Mon cœur rata un nouveau battement. Mais qu'es-ce qui me prends?

J'enregistrais sa douce voix de ténor dans ma mémoire avant de l'oublier et hochait la tête. En effet il fallait parler.

Il me lâcha et remis son masque. Déjà il me paraissait loin. Je préparais mentalement une liste de questions pour plus tard. Plus tard….

-Bon on trinque ou pas? Rigola Emmett.

Carlisle se saisit des flûtes et nous servis tous. Je refusais poliment, ne tenant pas bien l'alcool mais Alice insista vivement pour que je boive.

Nous trinquâmes tous puis je dus avaler le contenu de mon verre. Bon. 1, 2 et..

Edward c'était approché discrètement de moi et me pris ma flûte des mains et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il me la rendit en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

C'est vraiment officiel! Il est bipolaire.

Je le remerciais silencieusement. Je ne supportais absolument pas l'alcool.

J'avais sommeil et je décidais de monter me coucher. Demain allait être une longue journée.

Mon retour au lycée, le rendez-vous avec Jacob…

Mais Alice et Rosalie me suivirent et m'attrapèrent pas le bras en me poussant dans le dressing d'Alice.

-Aie! Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez?

-Il se passe quoi avec notre frère?

-Avec Edward? Rien.

-Non, sans blague! Allez! Tu peux tout nous dire.

-Rien! Mis à part qu'il a un comportement plus que suspect à mon égard. Il vraiment comme çà en permanence?

-Oui. Depuis Hélène.

Encore Hélène. Mais qui pouvait-elle être? Qu'es-ce qu'elle lui avait fait?

-Bon si ne veux pas parler, nous on te laisse, me dit Alice vexée.

Je sortais du dressing et regagnais ma chambre.

On ouvrant la porte je trouvais une lettre.

_Bella, retrouve moi dans la cuisine après que tout le monde soit endormit._

_Et cette fois ne prends pas d'objets susceptibles de te blesser._

_Edward_

En plus il avait un sens de l'humour assez spécial. Il vraiment fou.

J'attendais que tout le monde eu regagné leurs chambres et je descendais.

J'avais enfilée une nuisette d'Alice et je me mis à rougir.

J'entrais dans la cuisine.

Edward n'avait pas allumé et se tenait contre la fenêtre. La lune lui donnait un aspect…fantomatique.

J'avais peur. Pas de lui. Mais de ce qui lui faisait autant de mal. Hélène.

Il tira un tabouret du bar et m'invita à m'y asseoir.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail. Je distinguais à peine son visage dans la pénombre.

Un frisson parcourra ma colonne vertébrale.

Il me servit un verre d'eau et me le tendit sans un mot. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je renversais la moitié sur le sol.

Il me fixait avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. La même que dans mon cauchemar.

Je voulais remonter me coucher mais j'étais tétanisée, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-A quelle jeu tu joues, Isabella?

Mon nom dans sa bouche sonnait comme une injure.

Tout mon être me criait de partir mais je restais là, hypnotisée.

-Fait très attention à toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre.

Il s'approcha progressivement de moi. Son visage était tout près du mien.

-Un conseil: arrêtes tout ou tu souffriras. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Il sortit de la cuisine me laissant seule dans le noir.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard me lançant une dernière phrase qui rebondit dans tout mon être.

-Et n'en parle à personne sinon…

Et il partit de la villa. J'entendis sa Volvo rugir et partir à pleine vitesse dans la nuit.

J'avais peur. Très peur.

Il savait. Il savait que j'avais fouillé dans son passé. J'étais coincée.

Je restais un long moment immobile, sans penser.

J'étais perdue.

Je remontais me coucher. Je fermais les yeux et tentait de m'endormir. Je n'y arrivais pas.

A peine je fermais les paupières que je sentais son regard braqué sur moi, me fixant.

Je finis par m'endormir dans un sommeil agité.

Hélène était là, encore une fois, elle était dans les bras d'Edward et lui demandait quelque-chose.

Il acquiesça et s'approcha de moi. Je sentis son bras me traverser. Il l'ôta et je vis ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Mon cœur palpitant qu'il brisa jusqu'à en faire un tas de poussière que le vent emporta.

Je me réveillais, pleurant, en sueur. J'étais secouée de sanglots. Je descendais maladroitement du lit et ne pouvant pas me lever, restait sur le tapis, la tête entre les jambes me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Je restais quelques instants et me levais pour prendre une douche.

J'entrais dans la cabine et ouvrait le robinet.

Je m'assis contre le sol glacé et laissait mes larmes se joindre au jet d'eau.

Je sortais de la cabine et m'habillait rapidement sans prêter attention à ce que je portais.

Je mis un vieux tee-shirt du groupe No Doubt et enfilait un slim blanc.

Alice désapprouverait (N/A: moi aussi!) mais je m'en fichais.

Je n'essayais pas de dompter mes cheveux et ne les lissait pas. Alice allait me tuer.

J'enfilais mes vieilles converses customisées au tippex ( marguerites blanches) et descendait.

Il n'y avait personne. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge: 6h32.

Je sortais un bol, du lait et des corn-flakes.

Je les avalais machinalement sans mâcher, sans me soucier du goût. C'aurait put être du carton je m'en foutais complètement.

Je vérifiais mes affaires de cours avant de les glisser dans mon eastpack et prenais mon baladeur.

Je décidais de me rendre à pied au lycée et m'engageais au bord de la route communale.

Il se mit rapidement à pleuvoir et je me maudissais d'avoir oubliée mon parapluie.

Une voiture ralentit à mes côtés et je vis la vitre se baisser.

-Hey! Tu veux que je t'emmènes?

Je reconnu Tyler. Je l'avais remarqué à la cantine le premier jour. Il traînait avec Mike Newton.

Préférant son habitacle sec à la pluie j'acceptais.

Il m'ouvrit la porte passager.

J'hésitais un instant. Je préférais être seule mais ma solitude me ferait penser à lui.

Je montais à côté de Tyler. Il afficha un sourire de satisfaction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il imaginait mais il allait être déçu.

Il baissa le son de sa radio: du rap, je détestais çà.

-Cool ton tee-shirt.

J'observais la tête de Gwen Stefani; s'il le disait.

-Tu viens d'où?

-De Port Angeles.

-Ah..

Bon, je sens que le trajet allait être passionnant. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il se lança dans un monologue continue auquel je répondais brièvement de temps en temps.

-Tu es prise pour le bal?

Heu, attendez de quoi il parle?

-Le bal?

-Bah oui, le bal de printemps.

-Je ne compte pas y'aller.

Ma réponse sembla ne pas lui convenir. Il s'imaginait quoi? Que je m'empresserais d'accepter son invitation? Je devais sans doute être son dernier espoir pour qu'il me l'ai demandé.

Il remonta le son de la radio et je tentais de me concentrer sur la route.

Il me sembla qu'il accélérait même. Tant mieux. Je préférais retrouver ma pauvre solitude.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur le parking du lycée. Je cherchais des yeux la porshe de Rosalie. Elle n'y était pas. Ils ne devaient pas être encore arrivés. Par contre la Volvo d'Edward était là.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir. J'avais oublié qu'il fréquentait la même classe que moi.

Je descendais du 4X4 de Tyler et le remerciais.

-Oui c'est çà..salut.

Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il me proposerait de m'emmener au lycée.

Je cherchais Jacob des yeux mais ne le trouvais pas. Mon cœur se serra. La journée allait être longue.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

Je le sortais, tremblante à l'idée que ce soit lui. Néanmoins je l'ouvrais.

**Slt Bell's! Rdv a 19h, sa te va? 3 Jacob**

Ouf, c'était Jake! Je m'empressais de lui répondre.

**Oki! Tu ne va pa en cours? Bella**

**Si! Mai dan le lycée de la réserve. Jacob**

**Dommage…='(. Bella**

**Tinkiete pas, sa va aller. Tu me mank. Jacob**

**Toi aussi…Bella**

**3 A+.Jacob**

J'éteignais mon portable avant de me rendre en cours. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on me le confisque.

La journée allait être vraiment très longue.

_Et voilà la suite promise! Nous avons eu droit à du Dark Edward._

_Au départ il était censé l'embrasser en la plaquant contre le plan de travail en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et tout mais j'ai changée d'avis. Sorry, c'est pas moi mais ma folie créatrice!_

_Moi? Sadique? Mais pourquoi vous dîtes çà? Reviews quand même? Vous allez le droit de me maudire et me traîter de tous les noms si vous voulez ( Rires ^ ^) _

_J'ai essayée d'allonger mon chapitre et j'ai réussie à faire 10 pages Works en taille 10._

_Trop contente!_

_Pour éviter de vous faire fuir, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien un Bella/Edward et du romance/drama et il y'aura peut-être un rapprochement._

_Mais non je rigole c'est sûr._

_CaroO _


	12. Angoisse

Chapitre 11

Angoisse

_J'avais publiée ce chapitre à la suite du chapitre précédent mais ne voyant personne je le re-publie!_

_Bon, une petite explication pour s'y retrouver s'impose._

_D'abord merci pour le nombre de reviews çà me fait plaisir._

_Merci à celles ( pas de ceux encore) qui me mettent en alerte ou favori._

_Je vais vous dévoiler quelques infos en avant première donc approchez vous de votre écran._

_Donc Edward n'est pas bipolaire mais il est atteint d'une sorte de tumeur qui agit sur son comportement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est hors de question qu'il meurt. Il sera soigné à temps._

_Quand aux sentiments de Bella, quand on est accro à quelqu'un qui vous hait çà s'appelle comment?_

_Oui, vous pouvez le dire: Un bon syndrome de Stockholm_

_Pauvre Bella…._

_Voili, voilou!_

_Je ne sais pas encore si vous aurez droit à un point de vue d'Edward ( si vous êtes sages…)_

_Carou!_

_2__ème__ partie:_

Après avoir été réconfortée par tout le monde, Esmée me prépara gentiment un sandwich végétarien et nous allâmes tous nous installer dans le salon.

Je pris place sur une petite chaise, Esmée et Carlisle sur le canapé et Emmett et Jasper sur les fauteuils avec Rosalie et Alice sur leurs genoux.

Esmée et Carlisle se regardèrent un instant avec que Carlisle ne prenne la parole.

-Bella, tu sais que çà fera demain un mois que tu es avec nous et je me demandais si…

-Tu accepterais de vivre avec nous. Termina-Esmée.

J'avalais de travers une feuille de salade et Emmett vint me tapoter le dos en manquant de me faire décoller du sol.

-Que..quoi?

-Evidemment tu n'es pas forçée. Tu es libre de tout choix.

Mon cerveau mit un petit moment à se remettre en marche. Ils, ils voulaient bien de moi.

-Allo Bella! Ici Emmett!

-Heu, oui.

-Tu acceptes?

J'hochais de la tête, un peu sonnée peut-être.

Alice hurla en sautant des genoux de Jasper.

-Oh Bella! C'est trop bien! J'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir une petite sœur! Tu verras! On fera des tonnes de séances de shopping, je connais des tas de magasins qui…

-Stop Alice! Je crois qu'on a compris, la taquina Rosalie.

-Oui mais c'est trop bien!

Tout le monde se mit à rire y compris moi. Alice restera toujours Alice. Parfois je plains vraiment Jasper. C'est sur que çà va pas être tous les jours faciles avec elle.

-Et moi je me retrouve avec deux belles sœurs, dit Emmett.

-Quoi! Vous allez vous mariez?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est trop bien! C'est pour quand?

-Au mois de juin.

-Quoi? Mais j'aurais jamais le temps de faire ta robe! Et puis y'aura toute la préparation et…

Bon. Va falloir que je m'achète des boules quies pour les prochains mois. Parce qu'avec une Alice qui marche à plein régime çà va être dur.

Pour tout le monde.

J'enlaçais Rosalie parce que j'avais compris qu'elle rêvait de se marier et fonder une famille.

Je taquinais Emmett sur le fait qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche avec Rosalie comme épouse et pas des moindres.

Carlisle décida de sortir le champagne pour porter un toast aux futurs époux.

Il chuchota quelque chose à Esmée qui monta à l'étage.

J'entendis quelques paroles échangées, un soupir d'exaspérement et je vis Esmée avec un air triomphant sur le visage, flanquée d'Edward.

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant en le voyant apparaître. Il posa son regard sur moi et le rouge me vint rapidement aux joues ( Putain, reprends-toi! ).

Je devais faire une drôle de tête parce que tout le monde me fixait. Ce qui accentua mon rougissement.

Je me levais de mon fauteuil et me pris les pieds dans le tapis. Un bras me retint par la taille avant que je ne heurte le sol.

Oh, mon, dieu! Ne me dîtes surtout pas que ce bras appartient à…. (N/A: et si!)

Je levais les yeux et rencontrais ceux d'Edward. Il me releva mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

-Nous devrions avoir une petite discussion toi et moi non? Me murmura-t'il.

Mon cœur rata un nouveau battement. Mais qu'es-ce qui me prends?

J'enregistrais sa douce voix de ténor dans ma mémoire avant de l'oublier et hochait la tête. En effet il fallait parler.

Il me lâcha et remis son masque. Déjà il me paraissait loin. Je préparais mentalement une liste de questions pour plus tard. Plus tard….

-Bon on trinque ou pas? Rigola Emmett.

Carlisle se saisit des flûtes et nous servis tous. Je refusais poliment, ne tenant pas bien l'alcool mais Alice insista vivement pour que je boive.

Nous trinquâmes tous puis je dus avaler le contenu de mon verre. Bon. 1, 2 et..

Edward c'était approché discrètement de moi et me pris ma flûte des mains et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il me la rendit en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

C'est vraiment officiel! Il est bipolaire.

Je le remerciais silencieusement. Je ne supportais absolument pas l'alcool.

J'avais sommeil et je décidais de monter me coucher. Demain allait être une longue journée.

Mon retour au lycée, le rendez-vous avec Jacob…

Mais Alice et Rosalie me suivirent et m'attrapèrent pas le bras en me poussant dans le dressing d'Alice.

-Aie! Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez?

-Il se passe quoi avec notre frère?

-Avec Edward? Rien.

-Non, sans blague! Allez! Tu peux tout nous dire.

-Rien! Mis à part qu'il a un comportement plus que suspect à mon égard. Il vraiment comme çà en permanence?

-Oui. Depuis Hélène.

Encore Hélène. Mais qui pouvait-elle être? Qu'es-ce qu'elle lui avait fait?

-Bon si ne veux pas parler, nous on te laisse, me dit Alice vexée.

Je sortais du dressing et regagnais ma chambre.

On ouvrant la porte je trouvais une lettre.

_Bella, retrouve moi dans la cuisine après que tout le monde soit endormit._

_Et cette fois ne prends pas d'objets susceptibles de te blesser._

_Edward_

En plus il avait un sens de l'humour assez spécial. Il vraiment fou.

J'attendais que tout le monde eu regagné leurs chambres et je descendais.

J'avais enfilée une nuisette d'Alice et je me mis à rougir.

J'entrais dans la cuisine.

Edward n'avait pas allumé et se tenait contre la fenêtre. La lune lui donnait un aspect…fantomatique.

J'avais peur. Pas de lui. Mais de ce qui lui faisait autant de mal. Hélène.

Il tira un tabouret du bar et m'invita à m'y asseoir.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail. Je distinguais à peine son visage dans la pénombre.

Un frisson parcourra ma colonne vertébrale.

Il me servit un verre d'eau et me le tendit sans un mot. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je renversais la moitié sur le sol.

Il me fixait avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. La même que dans mon cauchemar.

Je voulais remonter me coucher mais j'étais tétanisée, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-A quelle jeu tu joues, Isabella?

Mon nom dans sa bouche sonnait comme une injure.

Tout mon être me criait de partir mais je restais là, hypnotisée.

-Fait très attention à toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre.

Il s'approcha progressivement de moi. Son visage était tout près du mien.

-Un conseil: arrêtes tout ou tu souffriras. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Il sortit de la cuisine me laissant seule dans le noir.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard me lançant une dernière phrase qui rebondit dans tout mon être.

-Et n'en parle à personne sinon…

Et il partit de la villa. J'entendis sa Volvo rugir et partir à pleine vitesse dans la nuit.

J'avais peur. Très peur.

Il savait. Il savait que j'avais fouillé dans son passé. J'étais coincée.

Je restais un long moment immobile, sans penser.

J'étais perdue.

Je remontais me coucher. Je fermais les yeux et tentait de m'endormir. Je n'y arrivais pas.

A peine je fermais les paupières que je sentais son regard braqué sur moi, me fixant.

Je finis par m'endormir dans un sommeil agité.

Hélène était là, encore une fois, elle était dans les bras d'Edward et lui demandait quelque-chose.

Il acquiesça et s'approcha de moi. Je sentis son bras me traverser. Il l'ôta et je vis ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Mon cœur palpitant qu'il brisa jusqu'à en faire un tas de poussière que le vent emporta.

Je me réveillais, pleurant, en sueur. J'étais secouée de sanglots. Je descendais maladroitement du lit et ne pouvant pas me lever, restait sur le tapis, la tête entre les jambes me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Je restais quelques instants et me levais pour prendre une douche.

J'entrais dans la cabine et ouvrait le robinet.

Je m'assis contre le sol glacé et laissait mes larmes se joindre au jet d'eau.

Je sortais de la cabine et m'habillait rapidement sans prêter attention à ce que je portais.

Je mis un vieux tee-shirt du groupe No Doubt et enfilait un slim blanc.

Alice désapprouverait (N/A: moi aussi!) mais je m'en fichais.

Je n'essayais pas de dompter mes cheveux et ne les lissait pas. Alice allait me tuer.

J'enfilais mes vieilles converses customisées au tippex ( marguerites blanches) et descendait.

Il n'y avait personne. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge: 6h32.

Je sortais un bol, du lait et des corn-flakes.

Je les avalais machinalement sans mâcher, sans me soucier du goût. C'aurait put être du carton je m'en foutais complètement.

Je vérifiais mes affaires de cours avant de les glisser dans mon eastpack et prenais mon baladeur.

Je décidais de me rendre à pied au lycée et m'engageais au bord de la route communale.

Il se mit rapidement à pleuvoir et je me maudissais d'avoir oubliée mon parapluie.

Une voiture ralentit à mes côtés et je vis la vitre se baisser.

-Hey! Tu veux que je t'emmènes?

Je reconnu Tyler. Je l'avais remarqué à la cantine le premier jour. Il traînait avec Mike Newton.

Préférant son habitacle sec à la pluie j'acceptais.

Il m'ouvrit la porte passager.

J'hésitais un instant. Je préférais être seule mais ma solitude me ferait penser à lui.

Je montais à côté de Tyler. Il afficha un sourire de satisfaction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il imaginait mais il allait être déçu.

Il baissa le son de sa radio: du rap, je détestais çà.

-Cool ton tee-shirt.

J'observais la tête de Gwen Stefani; s'il le disait.

-Tu viens d'où?

-De Port Angeles.

-Ah..

Bon, je sens que le trajet allait être passionnant. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il se lança dans un monologue continue auquel je répondais brièvement de temps en temps.

-Tu es prise pour le bal?

Heu, attendez de quoi il parle?

-Le bal?

-Bah oui, le bal de printemps.

-Je ne compte pas y'aller.

Ma réponse sembla ne pas lui convenir. Il s'imaginait quoi? Que je m'empresserais d'accepter son invitation? Je devais sans doute être son dernier espoir pour qu'il me l'ai demandé.

Il remonta le son de la radio et je tentais de me concentrer sur la route.

Il me sembla qu'il accélérait même. Tant mieux. Je préférais retrouver ma pauvre solitude.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur le parking du lycée. Je cherchais des yeux la porshe de Rosalie. Elle n'y était pas. Ils ne devaient pas être encore arrivés. Par contre la Volvo d'Edward était là.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir. J'avais oublié qu'il fréquentait la même classe que moi.

Je descendais du 4X4 de Tyler et le remerciais.

-Oui c'est çà..salut.

Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il me proposerait de m'emmener au lycée.

Je cherchais Jacob des yeux mais ne le trouvais pas. Mon cœur se serra. La journée allait être longue.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

Je le sortais, tremblante à l'idée que ce soit lui. Néanmoins je l'ouvrais.

**Slt Bell's! Rdv a 19h, sa te va? 3 Jacob**

Ouf, c'était Jake! Je m'empressais de lui répondre.

**Oki! Tu ne va pa en cours? Bella**

**Si! Mai dan le lycée de la réserve. Jacob**

**Dommage…='(. Bella**

**Tinkiete pas, sa va aller. Tu me mank. Jacob**

**Toi aussi…Bella**

**3 A+.Jacob**

J'éteignais mon portable avant de me rendre en cours. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on me le confisque.

La journée allait être vraiment très longue.


	13. Incompréhension

Chapitre 12

Incompréhension

_Kikou ! Comment je vous l'ai dis le chapitre doit être posté lundi et le sera .Juré !_

_En ce moment devinez où je me trouve : dans une voiture sur une autoroute à 22h en écoutant du jazz : le bonheur ! Je plaisante ! Il me reste exactement 90% de ma batterie çà ira._

_Vous avez été nombreuses à réagir face au comportement d'Edward, moi-même j'ai été choquée mais bon on verra par la suite que…( vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous dévoiler la suite)_

_Si ? Bon il faudra attendre. Je suis pas super woman et je n'écris pas plus vite que mon ombre_

_J'ai aussi une vie comme tout le monde. Voili voilou je crois que c'est tout !_

_Bises Vampiriques !_

J'entrais dans le hall du lycée où quelques élèves discutaient avant de rejoindre leurs cours respectifs.

Je tournais la tête pour voir s'il était là. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Je respirais un bon coup.

Je me rendais au secrétariat pour justifier mon absence. C'était une petite salle carré agrémentée d'une plante verte comme si il n'y avait pas assez de verdure dans le coin.

Mme Arlequin n'était plus là. A sa place se tenait une étudiante de 25 ans sans doute en stage.

Comme sa consœur elle ne m'accorda même pas un regard. Elle mastiquait bruyamment un chewing-gum ce qui m'agaça. Elle lisait un torchon de paparazzis. « Pamela trompe son mari avec son ex, divorce en cours » passionnant ! Je ne vois pas qui peut s'intéresser à des trucs pareils !

Je me raclais la gorge. Aucune réaction. Bon…. J'allais recommencer quand Mlle People daigna lever les yeux. Elle déglutit et je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle se recoiffa rapidement avant de faire une espèce de grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un air de béatitude.

Heu…C'est moi qu'elle regarde comme çà ? Apparemment non. Je me retournais et mon cœur s'arrêta subitement de battre. _Il _était là et me regardait avec une expression assez étrange. Mi-moqueur mi-autre chose.

Alors tout me revint en mémoire. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et j'eu de nouveau peur.

Je balbutiais une vague excuse et sortait précipitamment du secrétariat. Evidemment Mlle People ne le remarqua même pas trop occupée à _l'_admirer.

Mon cœur battait à 200 à l'heure et j'avais des sueurs froides. Peut être devrais-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Non. Il le remarquerait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais peur de lui. Il en profiterait.

Pourquoi était-il aussi haineux envers moi ? Il ne faisait que des choses contradictoires envers moi.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à le suivre. Il changeait tout le temps de direction. Et je n'étais pas assez forte pour me battre suffisamment. Je sais je suis lâche mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis coincée.

Je me rendais en cours en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

J'avais cours de maths. Génial. Heureusement que j'étais dispensée de sport.

Mike, Jessica, Eric et Angela se trouvaient devant la salle de cours en bavardant.

Je m'adossais au mur en attendant.

-Hey salut !

Bon..Mike avait décidé de me parler.

-Salut.

-Tu es très pâle, çà va ? me demanda Jessica.

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'es arrivée à la main ?

Je regardais ma main, le bandage commençait déjà à noircir. Il faudrait que je demande à Carlisle de me le changer.

-Je me suis coupée.

-Ah.

-Et l'histoire avec Edward.

Ail ! Rien que son nom me faisait souffrir. Angela sembla le remarquer car elle changea subitement de sujet.

-Tu vas au bal ?

Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce fichu bal ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas de cavalier ?me demanda Jessica.

-Ce n'est pas çà mais je préfère ne pas y'aller.

-Je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas de cavalier, pouffa t'elle en s'adressant à Lauren.

Qu'elle conne ! Si je lui disais que Tyler me l'avait demandé elle la fermerait. Je savais que Lauren avait un faible pour lui.

Mike lui me regardait en réfléchissant. A quoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

La sonnerie retentit et nous dûmes rentrer en cours.

J'hésitais. Les moqueries et les commentaires allaient fuser. Et puis zut, je m'en fichais. Ils pourraient dire ce qu'ils veulent je n'en avais rien à faire.

Je voulais m'asseoir au fond comme à mon habitude mais la prof en avait décidé autrement.

Elle voulait que les plus « faibles » en maths soient devant pour mieux suivre.

Je me retrouvais à côté de Jessica. Ca promettait !

Angela malheureusement se trouvait dans le fond n'ayant aucune difficulté dans cette matière.

Mike se tenait juste derrière moi et je pouvais sentir son regard dans mon dos.

-Ouvrez vos livres page 236 et faites moi l'exercice 2 & 17.

Génial des fractions ! Je n'y comprenais rien. :

3 : 4 X ( 6-3 :27X6) mettez le résultat sur une fraction simplifiée au maximum.

Heu….

Je sortais néanmoins un crayon à papier et ouvrait mon cahier.

J'avais déjà écris la date. C'est pas mal pour un début.

-Mlle Swan, au tableau.

Génial ! C'est ma journée.

Je prenais la craie blanche qu'elle me tendait et fixait le tableau noir qui semblait me narguer.

Je restais là comme une idiote.

-Retournez à votre place ! Vous ferez cet exercice en colle. vous tiendra compagnie.

Youpi !

Je retournais à ma place, trébuchant sur un sac et m'asseyais rouge de honte.

Mike m'envoya un mot.

Quelle peau de vache !

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Oui, c''est sur !

Il me répondit.

Ca te dirait de venir avec moi au bal ?

Oh non ! C'est la journée on dirait !

Je me retournais et lui répondit.

-Désolé Mike. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Oh. Une autre fois alors ?

Bella trouve un truc ! Vite !

-Si jamais je change d'avis j'irais avec toi.

Ouf ! C'était bien comme réponse çà non ?

J'essayais de me replonger dans le cours jusqu'à la fin.

La sonnerie se fit attendre. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Peut être un peu trop fort parce que Mike sembla l'entendre.

Je me dirigeais vers la permanence. J'en avais pour deux heures.

Une dame d'une soixantaine d'années, de petite taille, avec les cheveux grisonnants demanda si quelqu'un souhaitait se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Je fus la seule à lever la main et l'a suivi à travers les couloirs.

Elle me demanda mon carnet pour signaler ma présence, me le rendit avec un sourire que je lui rendit.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer la bibliothèque était énorme par rapport à la taille du lycée.

D'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves de la section littéraire s'y trouvaient.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule table de libre, à l'écart du reste. Parfait pour moi.

Je choisissais un Zola « Au bonheur des dames », j'adorais la littérature française. J'adorais ce français ancien sortant d'un autre temps. Ces pages remplies d'une langue raffinée.

La bibliothécaire s'approcha de moi et gentiment me demanda si je voulais bien remplir une fiche sur mes goûts littéraires. La bibliothèque allait bientôt être réapprovisionnée.

J'acceptais avec joie. Pour une fois qu'on me demandait mon avis sur quelque chose.

v Jane Austen : Orgueil et préjugés, Raison et sentiment, Emma et Lady Susan.

v Maupassant : Les contes de la bécasse, Une vie, Bel Ami.

v Beaudelaire : Les Fleurs du mal

v Victor Hugo : Les misérables.

J'allais poursuivre quand quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. Je cru que c'était la bibliothécaire et je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que je n'avais pas tout à fait terminé quand je le reconnu.

Il s'assit tranquillement devant moi en tirant une chaise.

J'étais à la limite de la crise d'hystérie. Inspire, Expire, Inspire, Expire…

Il me regardait sans se dévier, sans cligner des yeux. Son regard émeraude me brûlait.

-Bella, çà va ?

Je tressailli. Il me demandait si çà allait ? Je,je…C'est pas possible !

-Tu dois être le mieux placé pour la savoir.

Il me fixa comme si j'étais folle. Comme si il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne répondit pas.

-C'est vrai que je me sens extrêmement bien depuis notre petite discussion d'hier soir.

-Que..quoi ?

Il se foutait de moi ! Mais quelque chose était sincère dans son expression. Soit je me fais des films soit c'est lui qui…

Je me levais en faisant tomber la chaise au passage. Les étudiants me contemplèrent mécontents. Je m'en foutais complètement.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir. A l'écart. Sans son visage devant moi.

Je sortais précipitamment. La bibliothécaire me souhaita une bonne journée. Si elle savait.

Je regardais derrière moi pour voir s' il ne me suivait pas. Personne.

Je détournais la tête et tombait sur lui. Il me regardait à nouveau avec son expression sadique

. J'en avais assez ! Il jouait avec moi. Il s'amusait de me voir souffrir comme il le faisait.

-Enfin seuls, me chuchota t'il.

Je le fixais. Il était beaucoup trop près de moi.

Il m'empoigna par le poignet. Celui où j'avais mon bandage. J'étouffais un cri de douleur qui le fit souffrir encore plus.

-Tu sais beaucoup trop de choses pour ton bien ma petite.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Je savais quoi ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme çà. Il me gifla et ma tête heurta le mur du couloir.

-Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

Il tira un bout de tissu de sa poche. Je reconnu l'odeur. Du chloroforme.

Il le plaça sur mon visage et me retint tandis que je me débattais dans ses bras. Peu à peu je lâchais prise tombant dans les bras de morphée.

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête épouvantable. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais une lumière aveuglante les ferma aussitôt.

Je les rouvrais mais cette fois je me tournais sur le côté. Je me redressais mais je lâchais un cri de douleur. Mon dos me faisait atrocement mal.

Je m'assis avec difficulté.

Je me trouvais dans une pièce aux murs en béton. J'étais assise sur un lit de camp et le sol grouillait d'insectes en tous genre. Des néons pendaient lamentablement du plafond.

Il y'avait deux portes. L'une était blindé avec des barreaux. L'autre était en fait un simple bout de rideau qui me rappela les cabines d'essayage. Je repensais à Alice et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je me levais péniblement. Mes jambes tremblaient et ma tête tournait. Je m'appuyais sur le mur pour avancer.

Le rideau cachait en réalité une salle de bain plutôt en bon état.

Je fus pris d'une violente nausée et vomissait dans la cuvette des toilettes. J'avais la gorge en feu.

J'ouvrais le robinet et bu un peu d'eau mais je revomis immédiatement.

Je m'allongeais sur le sol, coulant ma joue sur le carrelage froid.

Je me réveillais à nouveau dans le lit de camp. En levant la tête je fus repris de nausées et quelqu'un me tendit une cuvette sans un mot.

Je me rallongeais trop faible pour bouger. Je me rendormis immédiatement.

Je me réveillais plusieurs heures après. Je ne savais pas si nous étions le jour ou la nuit.

Je grelottais de froid, la couverture n'était qu'un drap fin.

Je repensais à Jacob. J'aurais tout donnée pour être près de lui, dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants.

Je cherchais mon portable dans ma poche et remarquais que je ne portais pas les mêmes vêtements. Je portais une pyjama blanc sans manches. Avec un short assorti sans poches.

Je me senti gêné à l'idée que quelqu'un m'ait changé, encore plus à l'idée que ce soit _lui._

La porte blindée s'ouvrit. Je vis une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, très grande, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs, très blanche avec de grands yeux bleus et de petites tâches de rousseur. Elle portait un tablier noir et tenait un plateau dans ses mains. Elle le déposa sur une petite table et sortit sans un mot.

Je m'approchais doucement du plateau et vis ce qu'il y'avait dessus. Du jambon fumé, du poulet et du pâté. Que de la viande. Il s'avait que j'étais végétarienne et que je n'y toucherais pas. Heureusement il y'avait un morceau de pain ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

J'avalais lentement pour ne pas tout rendre et buvait de petites gorgées.

Après avoir fini la jeune femme réapparu. Elle se saisit du plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Excusez-moi? Elle sembla hésiter mais se retourna vers moi.

-Comment vous appelez vous?

Elle me répondit avec un accent qui m'était inconnu.

-Eva.

-Merci. Elle me répondit avec un petit sourire qui me fit plaisir puis elle sortit.

Cette fois j'étais réveillée et je pouvais à nouveau réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait.

J'avais été enlevé par Edward.

J'étais dans un lieu inconnu.

Les gens ne semblaient pas parler anglais.

Je voulais voir une personne qui pourrait m'expliquer où je me trouvais. Quel était cet endroit où tout était étrange.

Comme si on avait entendu mes pensées une autre femme entra.

Elle était plus jeune et très effrayante. Une brune aux cheveux longs et un regard de glace. Elle était perchée sur de hauts talons qui résonnaient sur le sol.

Elle s'approcha et me lança un regard de tueur. Haineux.

Elle commença à me parler vivement dans une voix que je comprenais pas et voyant que je réagissais pas elle me pris par les cheveux et me tira dans la salle de bain. Elle me jeta dans la baignoire alors que j'étais encore en pyjama et mis la température de l'eau au minimum. Elle me lava les cheveux en frottant jusqu'à ce que mon cuir chevelu soit complètement, me mettant du shampoing dans les yeux au passage. Puis elle me sortit brusquement et me balança une robe noir à la figure, des collants et une paire de ballerines. Elle ne sortit pas de la pièce et je dus me changer devant elle moi qui était si pudique d'habitude. Son regard sur moi me glaçait le sang. Elle semblait se moquer de mon absence de formes et de poitrine.

Une fois la robe et les collants enfilés, elle s'empara d'une brosse à cheveux et d'un lisseur et les démêla en tirant et arrachant quelques mèches au passage. Elle me maquilla ensuite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Puis elle me passa un bandeau sur les yeux et m'entraîna hors de ma cellule.

Je ne savais pas où nous allions mais peut importe: j'étais enfin sortie.

La brune marchait vivement sans me lâcher et je manquais plusieurs fois de tomber sur le sol.

Elle nous arrêta et j'entendis un ascenseur arriver. Elle me fît monter à l'intérieur de la cabine. On entendait un extrait d'opéra et je sentis que nous montions. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et une vois féminine souhaita la bienvenue à ma geôlière que je reconnue comme étant de l'italien.

Elle se stoppa à nouveau et m'enleva le bandeau des yeux. Nous nous trouvions devant une gigantesque porte en bois sculptée.

Deux hommes en uniforme poussèrent les battants et nous arrivâmes dans une énorme salle.

Le sol était en marbre et le plafond était une immense verrière. Trois trônes se dressaient au fond de la salle. Un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes se tenaient sur la droite. J'entendis la porte se refermer sur moi. La brune me lâcha et alla rejoindre le groupe me laissant seule au fond de la salle.

J'observais le groupe: trois hommes, une fillette et la brune. Les trônes étaient encore vides.

Au bout d'une attente qui me sembla interminable trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Un brun d'une quarantaine d'année, un blond la vingtaine et un vieillard de soixante ans s'installèrent sur les trônes.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau derrière moi et j'entendis _sa _voix retentir.

-Désolé pour mon retard.

Le brun lui répondit en italien, je compris vaguement que ce n'était pas grave. Il fit un signe à Edward qui me poussa légèrement vers eux. Sa main s'était fait presque caressante comme s'il s'excusait de ce qu'il me faisait subir.

Je dévisageais le brun qui semblait être le « chef ».

-Bienvenue Isabella. Il s'était adressé à moi poliment. Pas comme un ravisseur à sa victime.

-Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. Je me présente Aro Volturi.

Volturi, volturi…ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose.

-Sache que tu es ici chez toi désormais. Je veillerais à ce que tu ne manques de rien.

Il fit un geste à Edward qui me prit doucement par la main et me fit sortir. Je ne comprenais rien. Plus rien.

Une fois sortie Edward lâcha ma main et me plaqua contre le mur en m'empoignant.

-Peut être que le chef t'a à la bonne mais moi je ne te ferais pas de cadeau sale fouineuse.

Il me lâcha me laissant seule dans le couloir. Je m'assis sur le sol sombrant à nouveau.

La petite blonde du groupe s'approcha de moi.

-Je m'appelle Jane, me dit-elle en se mettant à ma hauteur.

-Bella.

-Enchanté!

Au moins elle avait l'air contente. Moi je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Et tout oublier. _L'oublier._

Mais la réalité était bien pire. Bien pire….

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter?

J'aurais aimé lui dire que je ne restais pas ici mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas j'acceptais.

-Génial! Viens.

Elle me faisait à Alice…en encore plus déjantée. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Jane m'entraîna vivement par la main.

-Il y'a une salle de sport, une piscine intérieure, une salle de musique avec un piano à queue et tous les CD, le cinéma, la vidéothèque, une bibliothèque…A ce mot mon visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Toutes nos chambres sont à l'étage, vient je vais te montrer.

Nous montâmes par un grand escalier débouchant sur un long couloir. Jane passait devant les portes en m'énumérant les noms des habitant: Alec, Démétri, Félix, Jason et Arthur. Je lui demandais où dormait la brune.

-Ah, Hélène? Elle dort dans un autre bâtiment avec Edward.

Ainsi donc la mystérieuse brune était Hélène et elle était avec Ed..edward. A cette pensée mon cœur se serra.

-Tu dors où?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dans une pièce au sous-sol.

-Dans les chambres des gardes? Tu plaisantes j'espère!

-N..non.

-Mais..c'est pas possible! On nous avait dit que tu dormais dans un autre bâtiment. Quand Aro il va leur passer plus qu'un savon.

-Ne..ne lui dit rien..s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi? Tu as été mal traitée, il doit être au courant!

-Non! Je l'avais dit un peut trop vite parce qu'elle me regarda bizarrement.

-Hmm..je..c'est pas grave. Je n'étais pas si mal traitée que çà..on m'a donné à manger.

-Bon. Si tu insistes. Viens! Je vais te présenter aux garçons.

Elle me fit descendre et nous arrivâmes dans un vaste salon. Cinq hommes jouaient en jeux vidéos en rigolant.

-Démétri, Alec, Félix, Jason, Arthur! Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un!

Elle me poussa légèrement en avant, décidément c'est une habitude de me mettre sur le devant de la scène.

-Voici Bella!

-Salut Bella! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Heu..salut.

Jane alla s'installer sur les genoux de Félix et l'embrassa. Démétri, Jason et Arthur détournèrent le regard. Quand à Alec il s'emblait furieux.

-Laisse tomber, me dit Démétri, il n'aime pas qu'on touche à sa petite sœur. Donc Alec était le frère de Jane. Tu veux visiter le reste de propriété?

-Le reste?

-Bah oui! Tu pensais avoir tout vu?

-Heu oui. Il rigola.

-Allez viens!

Il m'entraina à l'écart du groupe. Nous sortîmes par une petite porte vitrée qui semblait donner sur une cour intérieure.

-C'est mon endroit préféré.

En effet c'était magnifique. Il y'avait une fontaine surmontée d'un petit cupidon. Un banc en bois était à l'ombre d'un petit saule pleureur.

-Viens. Il me fit approcher du banc. Tu vois, il y'a tous nos noms. Et les couples sont reliés entre eux.

Je parcourais la liste des noms:

Aro-Heidi

Jane-Félix

Démétri

Alec

Jason

Arthur

Edward

Hélène

Démétri

Je souris en constatant qu'Edward et Hélène n'étaient pas reliés.

Démétri sorti un petit canif de sa poche et ajouta Bella.

-Merci.

Il ne répondit pas. Il m'invita à m'asseoir près de lui. Je m'assis sur le banc.

-Démétri? J'hésitais à lui poser la question. Pourquoi suis-je ici?

Il se retourna vers moi. Il semblait triste et..déçu.

Il voulu me répondre mais s'arrêta en voyant Edward apparaître. Mon cœur se stoppa comme à son habitude.

Démétri rentra dans le bâtiment me laissant seule face à Edward.

Il me fixait, son regard me consumait de l'intérieur. Je brûlait. Je contemplais son corps sans défauts. Sa musculature outrageusement parfaite. Ses yeux qui m'attrapaient, m'attirant vers lui.

Puis je me rappelais qui il était réellement. Je voulu rentrer mais il me retint par le bras.

-Où crois-tu aller?

-Retrouver mes amis. Les gens qui ne me font pas souffrir comme Jacob contrairement…

-Contrairement à moi c'est çà! Tu crois que je ne me préoccupe pas de toi?

-Je ne le crois pas..je l'affirme! Jamais Jac..

-C'est vrai que Jacob est parfait pas comme moi n'es-ce pas? C'est vrai que te laisser seule face à moi est exemplaire!

-Ne parle pas de Jacob, crachais-je.

-Rentres tes griffes. Rigola-t'il.

Ce fut la parole de trop, la gifle partie. Comme la dernière fois. Le coup résonna dans le vide. J'étais horrifiée par mon geste. J'avais signé mon arrêt de mort. J'allais mourir maintenant.

Au lieu de çà Edward me contempla sans rien dire. Puis il partit sans un mot. Je restais là. Trop choquée pour parler ou bouger. Je l'avais giflé..et il ne m'avait pas frappée ni tuée. Pourquoi? Je l'avais cherché, insulté, frappé et il n'avait rien fait.

Je rentrais trop ébahie pour comprendre. Je revenais au petit salon et m'assis dans un fauteuil.

-Bella, çà va? Me demanda Démétri. C'est à ce moment là que je craquais.

Il me prit dans ses bras sans rien dire et m'emmena à l'écart. Et c'est là que je lui racontais tout. Ce qu'Edward faisait, l'orphelinat, la famille d'accueil, Jacob. Il m'écoutait sans m'interrompre. Il semblait comprendre. Il sécha mes larmes avec ses deux pouces.

-Tu te sens mieux?

J'acquiesçais. Il me sourit et m'emmena dans une chambre. Il me déposa sur un lit et me déposa un baisé sur le front. Il s'apprêta à sortit mais je le retins par sa chemise.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi? Il me regarda surpris mais me voyant à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots il accepta et s'installa près de moi.

Il m'entoura de ses deux bras et je m'installais contre lui. Je ne tardais pas à tomber dans les bras de morphée.

_Voilà! Bon j'ai pas perdu de gens en route j'espère? Ouh ouh? Vous êtes là? ( merde on les a perdu)_

_Pas trop secouez, pas trop larguées? Je sais qu'Edward est censé être malade mais je vous ai mis sur une fausse piste pour que vous soyez surprise. Et voilà que les Volturi s'en mêlent._

_Tapez 1 pour la suite_

_Tapez 2 pour que j'arrête tout_

_Tapez 3 pour autre chose_

_Reviews? J'aimerais battre mon record qui est de 20 pour l'instant. 50 vous pouvez le faire please?(air de chien battu avec les yeux du chat potté dans Schrek)_

_Caro!_

_Ps: vous aimez bien le personnage d'Eva? J'avais envie d'inclure un nouveau personnage. Vous la trouvez jolie, moche, timide, gentille? Dîtes moi! Et je verrais si je l'a met en avant. Tout dépend de vous. Le destin d'Eva est entre vos mains! Et ne vous inquiétez pas! C'est juste de l'amitié entre Démétri et Bella mais si vous voulez que çà change…..._


	14. Question&Réponse

Chapitre 13

Questions&Réponses

_Bon, on dit que le nombre treize porte malheur et pendant quelques instants j'ai hésitée à changer le numéro et passer au 14 mais vous alliez êtres encore plus perdues!_

_Pour le sondage j'ai été rassurée vous voulez bien que je continue ma fiction, d'autres veulent d'un Bella/Démétri._

_Je sais que vous avez été perdues à cause d'Edward, c'est vrai qu'il faut suivre._

_J'ai eu un flash et je me suis dit: pourquoi pas faire un dark edward?_

_Là vous me dîtes: à quand un rapprochement? Je vous dis…on verra._

_Je reçois en moyenne une quinzaine de reviews par chapitre, un peu plus? C'est à vous de voir.._

_J'ai remarquée que le site beugue en ce moment, j'ai voulu lire plusieurs fictions( parce que si je suis un auteur je suis avant tout une fidèle lectrice de vos fictions) et les chapitres ne s'affichaient pas. J'étais écœurée….d'ailleurs si vous savez qui écrit: le combat d'une vie( Bella est aveugle et en fauteuil roulant et rencontre Edward vampire dans un centre commercial) SVP, c'est important je l'adore!_

_Bon sinon si vous connaissez une super fic vous pourriez me le dire! _

_Revenons au problème Edward Cullen: Donc vous ne savez pas trop ce qui arrive à Bella, vous ne savez pas où elle est et qui est réellement Edward Cullen. Même moi je ne le sais pas. Lol!_

_Es-ce qu'Edward est avec Hélène, qui sont les Volturis?_

_Beaucoup de questions….! Pour la première fois j'ai besoin de votre aide, je n'ai pas trop d'idées originales pour l'instant._

_Concernant le lemon certaines d'entre vous vont êtres déçues j'imagine mais je n'en écrirais pas._

_Pourquoi? Je suis trop jeune et donc je n'en lis pas. Mon âge? Devinez!_

_Donc si vous en voulez proposez vous et je vous donnerais ma boîte mail. Par contre je vous fais entièrement confiance: je ne les lirais pas! Mais je vous rassure je suis loin d'être une sainte nitouche!_

_J'ai reçu une review particulièrement désagréable, anonyme évidemment: trouillarde! _

_Elle se reconnaitra:_

C du ninporte koa j'conrend plus riien je sai pa si tu fai expré mais la c de l'incompréhenssion total j'ai vraimen adoré ta fic c ta dire les douze premier chapitre mais la le 13 eme fo vraimen en vouloir pr le conprendre c mm pa une suite logik a ton histoare je pense ke tu t vraimen egaré ciao

_Je ne sais pas ce vous en pensez, moi çà me donne juste envie d'arrêter. _

_Bon, je continue? Je sais je suis chiante mais j'ai un grand moment de doute et de cafard. On dirait que mon inspiration fout le camp, c'est flippant…_

_Je crois que pour ce chapitre je vais surtout parler avec vous, désolée d'avance! Mais j'aime bien parler aux gens. Enfin, pour l'instant je peux pas trop j'ai une espèce de toux sèche qui m'empêche de parler mais heureusement je peux écrire!_

_J'ai une nouvelle idée de fic' mais je vais réfléchir un petit peu avant de me lancer. Un Edward/Bella assez triste et déprimant ( à lire un jour de pluie, où on est seule sur son canapé avec un plaid et votre chat sur les genoux..) ce n'est qu'une idée! _

_Certaines d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'il manque le chapitre 7 en fait je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux. Je vais essayer de voir si j'ai décalée les numéros ou si il y'a un trou dans l'histoire…_

_Ce chapitre c'est vraiment important pour moi d'avoir vos reviews dessus. J'ai besoin d'idées! _

_J'avoue je sèche un peu là (*honte sur moi*)_

_Je vais essayer de me dépêcher parce qu'à ce rythme là, le chapitre ne sera jamais écrit( il faudrait que je pense à en avoir un d'avance au cas où)._

_Bon, je crois que cette fois c'est tout, personne n'a abandonné? Hou hou? (*merde encore paumée*) (*je parle trop*)_

_Bon, pour celles ( et ceux, on peut rêver) qui ont eu le courage d'écouter mon monologue jusqu'au bout pour vous récompenser voilà la suite!_

Chapitre 13: Questions

Comme à chaque fois, dans mes cauchemars il était là. Edward était là. Beau. Mais effrayant.

Son regard me sondait comme si il cherchait quelque chose dans mon être.

C'était désarmant. Je me sentais mise à nue par son regard et çà m'effrayait. J'avais peur de son regard.

Il restait là sans bouger, sans rien faire. A me fixer.

Moi aussi, je ne bougeais plus. Je n'osais pas respirer. Complètement hypnotisée. Envoutée.

Au bout d'une éternité, il s'approcha de moi, de plus en plus, lentement.

Puis approcha ses lèvres de mon cou. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, j'entendais sa respiration.

Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant.

Il se rapprocha doucement. Il entrouvrit délicatement ses lèvres dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches puis ses canines s'enfoncèrent dans mon cou. Je me sentais sombrer peu à peu…

Je me réveillais brusquement, recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

Mon geste réveilla Démétri qui me tenait dans ses bras.

Je me mis à pleurer, les larmes montant naturellement. J'enfonçais mon visage contre son torse.

Il ne dit rien. Il avait compris.

Il me reprit doucement dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

Je me rendormais rapidement dans ses bras dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsque je me réveillais pour la seconde fois, il faisait déjà jour.

Je remarquais que Démétri n'était plus dans la chambre.

Je trouvais un mot sur son oreiller.

_Bonjour, ma princesse,_

_J'ai été convoqué tôt ce matin par Aro,_

_Donc ne t'inquiète pas,_

_Le petit déjeuner est servi_

_Jusqu'à 11h._

_Démétri_

Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Oups. Il était 10h30.

Je regardais ce que je portais. Un pyjama beige. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter comme çà.

Je tournais alors la tête et vis un pile de vêtements repassées sur une chaise.

Un mot de Jane se trouvait sur la table de nuit:

_Salut Bella!_

_Voici un assortiment de tenues._

_A toi de choisir._

_PS: Je te conseille la robe bleu marine_

_Mais ce n'est que mon avis._

_Jane_

Jane était adorable. Alice et elle s'entendraient à merveille, j'en suis sûre.

Je suivais son conseil ne préférant pas choisir moi-même et m'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Je montais en vitesse dans la douche.

Quelle erreur! Il y'avait plus de boutons que dans un ascenseur.

Je testais et me pris un jet d'eau dans la figure. Bon c'est pas çà.

Un autre. J'entendis une douce mélodie envahir la cabine. Y'a la radio? C'est pas çà non plus.

Je tentais une troisième fois. C'était la bonne.

Je me faisais rapidement un shampooing et me savonnait avec un gel Channel? Qui se lave avec du Chanel? Eux apparemment. Mais avec quel argent?

Je sortais rapidement et enfilait un peignoir. Je me séchais les cheveux en me brossant les dents.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. 10h40.

Je regardais machinalement l'ensemble que Jane m'avait préparée et restais scotchée.

De..de la lingerie? Victoria Secret? Mais à quoi pensait-elle?

C'est là que je le vis: un préservatif. Mon dieu! Le rouge me vint aux joues. Je rectifie: elle était pire qu'Alice. Au moins elle aurait fait çà dans la subtilité et je lui aurais dit que je contais garder ma virginité encore un moment. Je n'ai que 16 ans après tout..

J'enfilais rapidement la robe encore troublée. Je passais une paire de ballerines noires et grimaçait. Elles étaient trop petites pour moi. Je dirais à Jane que je fais du 38 et pas du 37.

Je sortais ensuite dans le couloir.

-Bella?

Je me retournais et reconnu Arthur.

-Oh salut.

-Tu es très jolie, tu as repris des couleurs.

Je rougis vivement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des compliments.

-Tu as déjà mangé?

-Non, j'y vais. Et toi?

-J'y vais aussi. Je t'accompagne?

-Avec plaisir.

Nous descendîmes au rez de chaussé. Il m'emmena dans une petite salle avec une cuisine américaine.

A la vue de toute cette nourriture, mon estomac se manifesta.

-Je vois que tu as faim, se moqua Arthur.

Je m'asseyais et me servis un verre de jus d'orange.

Je buvais lentement pensant à ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne comprenais rien. J'étais dans un état second, en

Sursis pour l'instant.

-Arthur?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi suis-je ici?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Arthur?

Toujours rien. J'en avais marre. Marre de ne pas avoir de réponses à mes questions. Marre de ne rien contrôler.

Je sortais brusquement de la salle sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais juste des réponses. Que l'on arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile.

Je voulais savoir. Peut importe ce qu'était la vérité.

Je courais lorsque je me heurtais de plein fouet dans…( Pitié non! Si!) Edward. J'essayais de le contourner mais il me retint par le bras. Son contact me brulait.

-Où es-ce que tu vas?

Encore une question.

-Quelque part! lui crachais-je au visage tout en tentant de me dégager. Sans succès.

Il sourit.

-D'accord mais pour le moment tu viens avec moi. Aro veux te parler.

Mon cœur cogna plus fort. Qu'es-ce qu'il allait encore m'arriver?

Edward me tira plus fort par le bras. Il me faisait mal.

-Lâche-moi!

Il ne m'écouta même pas.

-Edward! Tu me fais mal!

Toujours rien. Bon.

Je le suivais enfin il me tirait.

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle d'hier.

Aro était déjà là ainsi que le reste du groupe. Arthur avait visiblement fini de manger mais pas de trace de Démétri et Jane.

-Bonjour Isabella, me salua Aro.

Edward me lâcha. Au moins quand Aro était présent il ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

-Je vous ai convoqué pour vous faire part des nouveaux groupes. Nous allons opérer quelques changements suite aux récents événements.

Je ne comprenais rien mais apparemment j'étais la seule. Ils buvaient tous ses paroles. Mais pas Edward.

-Caius va vous appeler et vous dire avec qui vous serez.

Caius pris une feuille et énuméra plusieurs noms:

-Heidi avec Félix, Jane et Alec, Jason et Arthur, Hélène et Démétri et pour finir Edward avec Isabella.

Quoi! C'est quoi ce délire? Je comprenais plus rien. C'est officiel, je suis chez les tarés.

Edward grimaça. Je ne sais pas en quoi constituait ces groupes mais en tout cas il n'était pas ravi d'être avec moi.

-Donc, repris Aro, vous repartez dans vos secteurs et tenez nous au courant de la situation. Au revoir et bonne chance.

Edward me ressaisit brusquement par le poignet et me tira dehors.

Mais je refusais de le suivre. Depuis le début il ne m'expliquait rien.

-Edward! Il se retourna vers moi. J'en ai marre! Tu m'as emmené je ne sais où parce que j'avais tenté d'en savoir plus sur toi, vu que tu ne me parlais même pas. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Que tu veux me faire souffrir mais au moins dis moi ce qui se passe! Alors réponds à ma question! Il se passe quoi?

Il me regarda un instant. Il sembla réfléchir.

-Je t'expliquerais tout çà en route.

En route? On part?

-On va où?

-On rentre à Forks.

On..on rentre? Mon cauchemar se termine?

Je ne dis plus rien. J'allais revoir Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie!

Il nous emmena dans un garage où je vis les autres personnes monter dans leurs véhicules. Je reconnus sa Volvo.

Il me fit monter côté passager et m'attacha.

-Et maintenant?

Point de vue Edward:

-Et maintenant? Il fallait que je lui fournisse des explications. Là. Tout de suite.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire décemment la vérité. Le pourquoi du comment.

Tout avait commencé la nuit où je l'avais rencontrée. Dans la cuisine. Elle était si belle. Trop pour son bien même avec des pervers comme Newton au lycée.

Puis-je m'étais souvenu que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être ne serait-ce qu'ami avec elle pour son bien. J'avais déjà du mal à protéger ma famille. Tout çà à cause d'Hélène qui nous avait mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Et quand elle était partie elle avait réussi son coup. Nous étions à sa merci et à la merci des Volturis. Et Bella avait essayé de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Sans savoir ce que çà allait entraîner comme conséquences pour elle.

Il avait fallu que je l'emmène pour la sauver. Mais je devais me montrer dur avec elle pour la tenir éloigner de moi. Mais j'avais du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Quand je l'avais vu avec Black j'avais juste pété un câble. J'étais près à tout lui dire mais elle s'était éloignée. Et le lendemain, j'ai capoté. Je l'ai vu aller à la bibliothèque, j'y suis allé et j'ai réussi à l'entraîner à l'écart. Puis je l'avais amenée ici. Pour lui _montrer. _J'avais espéré qu'après s'être rendu compte qu'elle était inoffensive Aro l'aurait laissé tranquille mais non.

Il trouvait qu'il y'avait du potentiel en elle, ce qui voulait dire du profit pour lui.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour elle. Tant pis, je doublerais le boulot.

Je ne voulais pas l'entraîner dans ce milieu hostile. Pas elle.

Bella dealeuse? Mais à quoi pensaient-ils? Elle ne résisterait pas une seconde.

-Je suis dealeur pour Aro et ses sbires. C'est Hélène qui me les a fait rencontrer et entrer dans leurs affaires.

Elle me regarda calmement. Et paru soulagée.

-Et quand il a parlé de groupes, çà veut dire que toi et moi, me dit-elle en nous désignant du doigt.

-Non. Juste moi. Oublie tout çà.

Elle parlait sérieusement. Elle voulait rentrer là-dedans. Jamais!

-Ecoute…je pourrais t'aider.

Quoi? Mais elle était suicidaire ma parole.

-Hors de question! Tu voulais avoir des réponses, tu en as eu mais hors de question que tu…

-Edward…, j'adorais quand elle m'appelait par mon prénom. Elle n'avait pas idée de l'effet qu'elle me faisait…, laisse moi juste..

-Non! Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le volant.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'endormit rapidement sur son siège. Je fus tenté de m'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence pour la regarder dormir mais il y'avait encore pas mal de route.

-Edward…..

-Oui? Elle ne répondit pas. Je me tournais vers elle. Elle dormait. Elle rêvait de..de moi.

-Ne…pars…pas.

Instinctivement je lui caressais la joue.

-Je te le promet, lui murmurais-je.

Peut importe ce qui arrivera. Je n'avais plus la force de la tenir éloigner de moi. Je ferais tout pour la protéger.

_Et voilà! J'adore quand çà se termine bien. J'ai été super contente d'écrire cette fiction mais c'est la fin…._Mais non! Je plaisante! La fin et puis quoi encore? Non mais c'est pour vous faire peur. Je vais quand même pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin._

_Pour ce chapitre çà a été laborieux je dois dire._

_J'ai fais trois versions différentes: Bella apprend qu'Edward veut la tuer, elle essaie de s'enfuir et celle là…_

_Reviews? Désolé pour la longueur du chapitre mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal!_

_Twikiss_


	15. Retour à la normal

Chapitre 14

Retour à la normal….

_Kikou! Je reviens à nouveau avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimés le précédent._

_J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, j'espère que çà ne se voit pas trop…_

_J'ai abandonnée mon idée pour une nouvelle fiction: je voulais faire remember me mais avec Bella au lieu d'Ally/ Tyler._

_Ne lisez pas ce qui est souligné si vous voulez avoir la surprise en voyant le film: d'abord Rob est carrément parfait dans ce rôle, j'ai pleuré en permanence, et je ne voulais pas l'adapter en fiction tout simplement parce que Tyler( Rob Patt) meurt à la fin. Comment? Et bien nous sommes le 11 septembre 2001, et Tyler se trouvait exceptionnellement dans l'une des deux tours où travaille son père._

_Il était au dernier étage, il n'a pas survécu. Çà m'a fait un de ces chocs! Trop trop horrible! C'est comme faire mourir Edward dans twi light: impossible!_

_Petit sondage: vous préférez Edward ou Bella? Sincèrement?_

_Bon bah c'est tout….._

_Vous voulez bien vous présentez pour me donner une idée de qui vous êtes? Please? Je commence:_

_Caroline_

_3ème__ (14 ans)_

_Je joue du piano jazz&classique depuis 6 ans_

_J'ai fais de l'escrime pendant 5 ans, 3 ans de danse classique et moderne, escalade et tennis._

_Yeux bleus/gris, cheveux châtains clairs longs et ondulés, peau très blanche comme Bella, timide, 1m74 environ, mince ( un peu trop d'après mon médecin mais je suis loin d'être anorexique) pas de lunettes._

_Je ne fume pas, ne bois pas (heureusement!)_

_Style vestimentaire: classique_

_Je fais allemand 1__ère__ langue, anglais 2__ème__ langue, grec ancien._

_J'aime lire vos fictions et la lecture classique._

_J'ai horreur des mangas, BD, fantasy et autres…_

_J'adore le salé, je déteste le chocolat. ( comme Alice!)_

_Je crois que c'est tout alors à vous! Si vous ne voulez ne le faîtes c'est pour avoir une petite idée._

_Je suis __très __curieuse!_

_Musique: Muse 3_

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont réagis face à la review anonyme que j'ai reçue._

_Je m'excuse pour mon erreur, je n'aurais pas dut changer brusquement la donne comme çà._

_Désolée, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été déçues, bisous! Caro_

_Petite dédicace à une nouvelle venue qui a lu l'intégralité de ma fic' en laissant pleins de reviews mais je ne vous oublie pas vous mes fidèles lectrices, je vous adore!_

Point de vue Bella:

Je me réveillais, un peu engourdie par mon court sommeil. Je m'étirais tout en essayant de comprendre où je me trouvais. Chose peu facile.

Je me remémorais tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit et je me senti mal.

Je n'aurais pas dut chercher à savoir. J'aurais dut laisse couler et l'ignorer.

Mais c'était de plus en plus dur, un peu en arrière, deux en avant. J'étais inexplicablement attirée par lui. Par contre Edward ne ressentait strictement rien à mon égard. J'en étais persuadée. Sa manière d'être, distante, parfois froide avec moi me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

Je n'avais rien à attendre de lui.

Nous étions arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute je ne sais où.

De la buée s'était formée sur le pare-brise et les vitres des portières. Je frissonnais.

Edward n'était plus à côté de moi.

Je sortais histoire de me dégourdir les jambes..

Il faisait très froid en pleine nuit et je tentais de me réchauffer du mieux que je le pouvais.

Il n'y avait personne; nous étions seuls sur le parking. Enfin j'étai seule. Il y'avait toujours une part de moi qui continuait de craindre Edward.

Il changeait si souvent de caractère… J'avais du mal à le suivre.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc malgré le froid qui attaquait ma peau. Je m'humidifiais les lèvres déjà gercées.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautais vivement et me retournait.

C'était _lui._ Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Comme à chaque fois. Foutu réaction.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux? Dis-je acide.

Il ôta sa main.

-Rien. Me répondit-il sur le même ton. Montes dans la voiture on a encore du chemin.

J'avais peut être réagi d'une mauvaise manière mais je n'étais pas prête à le pardonner de ce qu'il m'avait fait, de ce qu'il était. Du mal qu'il faisait à sa famille. _Ma _nouvelle famille.

Je remontais près de lui mais je grelottais toujours de froid. Edward me tendit sa veste sans un mot.

Je le contemplais longuement, hésitant à la prendre.

-Elle ne va pas te manger tu sais.

Je m'en saisissais. Et fut immédiatement envoûtée par l'odeur d'Edward imprégnée dans sa veste. Il sentais si bon. J'aurais tant voulu poser ma tête contre son cou rien que pour le sentir encore et encore…

Je soupirais de bien être. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

Il mit le contact et démarra. J'avais assez dormi comme çà. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le paysage mais avec Edward à côté de moi c'était difficile. Je l'observais en catimini derrière la barrière de mes cheveux. Il était incroyablement beau. Son visage. Ses mains. Son torse parfaitement musclé….

Je voulu baisser la température ayant déjà suffisamment chaud mais je rencontrais sa main. Il l'ôta comme s'il s'était brulé à mon contact. Je me crispais sur mon siège.

Je continuais à l'observer mais mon regard rencontra le sien. Je détournais vivement la tête, le rouge me montant aux joues. Fichue réaction….

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver en vue de Forks.

Mon cœur se gonfla de soulagement. Je revenais près des gens que j'aimais.

Nous traversâmes la ville encore endormi et entrèrent dans la forêt.

En revoyant la villa des Cullen je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Ces deux jours m'avaient paru une éternité. Un séjour en enfer.

Les lumières étaient allumées. Ils devaient nous attendre.

A peine garés je sautais hors de la voiture mais maladroite comme je suis, je ratais mon coup et trébuchais. Edward me retint juste à temps. Je levais les yeux vers lui mais les baissaient directement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Edward tira la clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte.

J'ôtais sa veste et la lui rendit.

-Merci.

-De rien.

J'entrais dans le salon. Tout le monde était là. Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et bien sûr Alice. Celle-ci me sauta dessus immédiatement. J'avais oublié ce geste.

-Alors comme c'était? Nous questionna Carlisle.

Je détournais la tête vers Edward et l'interrogeait du regard. Qu'avait-il raconté?

-C'était super. Même si nous ne sommes pas tellement sortis. Les Volturis ont été charmants comme d'habitude.

-C'est très gentil à eux de vous accueillir de temps en temps. Nous dit Esmée. Qu'as-tu pensée de la région Bella?

Merde. Je ne savais même pas où nous étions allés. Je suppliais Edward du regard. Celui-ci répondit à ma prière.

-Bella a adorée les environs de Chicago.

Chicago? Il m'avait emmené près de Chicago? Moi qui rêvait d'y aller depuis toujours je n'avais même pas pu en profiter un minimum.

-Vous devez avoir faim, je vous ai laissé de quoi manger. Nous montons nous coucher, bonne nuit à tous les deux. Nous souhaita Esmée.

Ils vinrent tous nous embrasser pour nous souhaiter bonsoir.

Edward me fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Il se mit à réchauffer le plat qu'Esmée nous avait préparée ce soir.

Il me tendit mon assiette que je vidais d'une traite. Çà faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose digne de ce nom. C'était absolument délicieux.

Je mettais mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, avalait rapidement un verre d'eau et montait me coucher.

Edward resta dans le salon pour regarder la télé.

Je pris rapidement une douche pour me détendre et enfilait une chemise de nui puis me couchait avec un bon livre. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir tout de suite.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Puis vis Edward apparaître. Portant juste un bas de pyjama.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te rendre ton portable et tes vêtements.

Je rougis furieusement en me saisissant de mes affaires. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable. Que des messages de Jacob. Il allait m'en vouloir. Et pour çà j'en voulais énormément à Edward. Je ne voulais pas gâcher mon amitié avec Jake pour çà.

-Il faut que je te parle.

AIE! C'est mauvais signe.

-Je..je t'écoute..

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans mes emmerdes, je n'aurais pas dut, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences et crois moi j'en suis désolé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je travaillerais à ta place.

-M..merci…

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais je le retins par le bras. Gênée, je le relâchais.

-B..bonne nuit..

-Bonne nuit à toit aussi….Bella.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Mon prénom prononcé par lui était juste merveilleux.

J'appelais Jake pour m'excuser. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Tiens! Du daigne me parler, c'est trop d'honneur.

Il semblait vraiment m'en vouloir, j'allais râmer.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée…

-Ne t'excuse pas! Tu préférais juste être avec Cullen ,je comprends!

-N..non! Ce n'étais pas prévu que je parte. Si j'avais su j'aurais déplacé le rendez-vous..

-Oui! Tu aurais put! Mais en attendant je suis resté une demi-heure à t'attendre devant le ciné comme le dernier des cons. Puis finalement je suis rentré.

-Jake! Pardonne-moi! Je m'en veux vraiment, sanglotais-je.

J'entendis des mouvements dans la pièce d'à côté, sans doute mon imagination.

-Ne pleure pas. Je ne t'en veux pas Bella. Je respecte ton choix. Tu aimes Cullen, pas moi.

Quoi? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Moi. Bella. J'aimais Edward. Impossible.

-Tu..tu te trompes Jacob!

-Tu verras bien…bonne nuit Bell's.

-Bonne nuit Jake.

Je raccrochais. Complètement anéanti. Je ne pouvais pas aimer Edward. Pas moi! Je n'étais pas une de ses groupies comme Tanya ou Lauren. Tanya..en pensant à elle j'eu une montée de jalousie.

Elle me dégoutait. Dire qu'Edward sortait avec elle. Juste répugnant.

Je posais mon portable sur la table de nuit non sans avoir encore une fois réfléchi à ce que venait de me dire Jacob. Non. Je ne pouvais être décemment amoureuse d'Edward.

Je sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil agité.

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain pour avoir le temps de me préparer avant d'aller en cours. J'étais à peine déjà levée que je vis Alice entrer comme une furie dans ma chambre.

-Bella! Tu as une demi-heure de retard!

-Que…quoi?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il était 6h30, j'avais largement le temps.

Alice soupira. Et se mit à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre..c'est pas bon çà.

-Bon, il va falloir que Rosalie m'aide, çà va être risqué de la réveiller mais bon, j'ai pas le choix.

Elle ressortit et quelques secondes plus tard je pus entendre Emmett proférer quelques phrases plus ou moins vulgaires à l'encontre d'Alice. Je vis Rosalie débarquer, encore endormi, avec les cheveux formant une masse plus ou moins identifiable. Si j'avais eu mon appareil photo…

-Tu vois? Dit Alice en me désignant d'un doigt parfaitement manucuré.

Rosalie sembla émerger.

-Oh mon dieu! Je comprends maintenant.

Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que j'étais déjà sous la douche avec Alice me passant une dizaine de produits différents en débitant une centaine de mots à la minute.

Elle me tira hors de la cabine de douche, m'assis de force sur une chaise et entreprit de me coiffer.

Pendant ce temps Rosalie était sorti de ma chambre.

Je la vis réapparaitre portant une pile de vêtements et de boites de chaussures.

-Parfait, lui dit Alice, pose les-là.

Rosalie pris le relai pour mes cheveux et je vis Alice farfouiller dans le tas de vêtements. Elle en sortit une chemise blanche, un slim noir et une paire de talons vertigineux.

-Alice, je..non!

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez à la manière d'Edward.

-Ecoute Bella, tu crois que je vais te laisser t'habiller seule? Tu rêves.

Puis elle sortit un ensemble de lingerie ou plutôt deux bouts de tissu vu leurs tailles.

-Alice!

-Çà s'est pour être sortit affublé comme une clocharde vendredi.

Merde. Grillée.

Elle sourit en signe de victoire.

Rosalie m'annonça qu'elle avait terminée avec mes cheveux. Elle m'avait un chignon lâche d'où sortait quelques mèches ondulées. Tout à fait à mon goût. Mais s'était sans compter sur Alice.

-Bon, pour la coiffure çà passe, maintenant le maquillage.

!

-Non!

-Je ne t'ai pas demandée ton avis.

Aie! Elle était énervée sur ce coup là. Heureusement elle ne me mit qu'un peu de mascara et du crayon noir pour les yeux et un coup de gloss.

-Cette fois c'est bon, dit-elle. Maintenant enfile ta tenue et plus vite que çà!

Elles sortirent de la pièce me laissant m'habiller. Bon, pour les talons on repassera.

Je sortais enfin prête. Alice jeta un coup d'œil à son travail et parue satisfaite du résultat.

-Tu es très belle Bella.

Rosalie acquiesça.

Nous descendîmes toutes les trois prendre le petit-déjeuner. Esmée nous avait fait un English breakfast. Bacon, Œuf sur la plat, toasts….

Emmett attendait que nous passions à table avec des yeux de merlan frit. Le pauvre il devait avoir faim.

-Alors bien dormi ?, me demanda Carlisle.

-Comme un bébé.

A cet instant je vis apparaitre Edward avec ses cheveux saut-du-lit. Argh…qu'es-ce que j'aimerais passer mes mains dedans encore et encore….

-Bonjour Edward, le salua Esmée.

-Bonjours maman dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tous les autres étaient scotchés y compris moi. Jamais Edward n'avait partagé un repas avec nous.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chaise de libre. Celle à côté de moi, contre le mur.

Il s'y assit. L'air de rien.

Sa soudaine proximité me gênait. Je rougis immédiatement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Emmett qui nous dévisagea. Edward semblait trouver çà normal. Normal. Rien ne l'était avec lui.

Après avoir mangé ( surtout Emmett) nous partîmes tous au lycée. Enfin Rosalie, Alice et moi.

Jasper accompagnait Alice, Emmett emmenait Rosalie sur sa moto. Et moi j'étais seule.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène?

Je me retournais et vis Edward.

_Je sais je suis sadique et vous allez me dire c'est pas un fin ( je sais) mais sinon ce chapitre vous dira trop de choses à la fois._

_Je suis trop trop contente j'ai dépassée les 180 reviews à quand les 200? Je rappelle que mon objectif est de 500 ( j'ai le droit de rêver….)_

_Je veux vous remercier encore et encore, vous toutes; nouvelles, anciennes, fidèles lectrices, vous êtes les meilleures! Continuez de faire exploser ma boite mail avec vos reviews, vos alertes, vos favoris!_

_Twikiss à vous toutes et à la semaine prochaine comme d'habitude!_

_Ah oui j'oubliais! Grande, grande nouvelle! Bientôt je pourrais poster le samedi et non le dimanche soir car je vais bientôt avoir internet dans ma maison de campagne et je pourrais répondre personnellement à chacune d'entre vous. Çà me permettra également de vous lire encore plus! Merci!_

_CarOOOOOOOOooooo_


	16. Bouleversement

CHAPITRE 15

JAMAIS TRANQUILLE

_Je suis un peu déçue…je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de visites et de reviews pour ce chapitre._

_Au départ je voulais vous faire une surprise et publier ce chapitre vendredi mais finalement non._

_Bon j'ai pas envie de parler aujourd'hui, bonne lecture._

_Mais je vous aime __© toujours autant!_

_Je ne vous en veut pas du tout._

_C'est à moi que j'en veux._

_BIS©OUS_

_CARoO_

**-Tu veux que je t'emmène?**

Je me retournais vers lui. Surprise. Mon cœur stoppa net en plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Je me demandais s'il faisait çà par pitié ou simplement pour être gentil avec moi…Impossible. Il avait juste pitié.

Plusieurs phrases me vinrent à l'esprit, certaines moins gentilles que d'autres…

-D'accord

_T'aurais put trouver autre chose que d'accord.._

_T'es qui toi?_

_Ta conscience!_

_Ah…enchantée, pourquoi t'es là?_

_Tu as besoin de moi!_

_Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin de toi?_

_Tu t'en sortais très bien toute seule mais ce n'est plus le cas désormais.._

_Ah oui? Et je fais quoi là? Tu peux me le dire?_

_Dis lui que tu l'aimes.._

_JE NE L'AIME PAS!_

_OK! On verra bien, enfin non tu verras bien._

Génial! Maintenant ma conscience se pointe et me raconte des conneries. Comme Jake. Ils devraient faire un club tous les deux. Moi? Amoureuse? Edward? Très drôle….

_Mais vrai!_

_Tiens t'es revenue toi?_

_Je suis toujours là mais parfois je me tais._

_Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward! Pigée!_

_Mais oui c'est çà!_

-Bella? Çà va?

Oh merde! Je suis restée combien de temps à me battre avec cette imbécile de conscience.

-Heu oui…on y va? Dis-je en changeant subitement de sujet.

Edward paru surpris mais ne dis rien. Il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager en parfait gentlemen. Gentlemen….

Néanmoins j'avais peur de lui. C'était un dealeur…Il avait peut être déjà tué, même pire si çà pouvait exister.

-Heu Edward?

-Oui?

-Que…que comptes-tu faire?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Tout d'un coup je regrettais d'avoir poser cette question. Il semblait ne pas vouloir en parler. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

-Bella, je t'ai dis de ne pas te préoccuper de çà! Çà ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as pas à rentrer dedans!

Point de vue Edward:

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle entre dans mes histoires. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne méritait pas de risquer sa vie, de souffrir, d'entrer dans ce milieu hostile où chaque élément lui voulait du mal.

Je remarquais qu'elle n'avait pas répondu. Je me tournais vers elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants, elle contenait ses larmes.

Cette vision me serra le cœur. Je détestais la voir souffrir. Même si je me devais de garder mes distances, j'avais du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Je prenais sa petite main dans la mienne et la serrait doucement.-

Point de vue Bella:

Il avait pris ma main. Il avait pris ma main.

Tout mon être frissonna à ce contact. Comme la dernière fois, à l'hôpital où sa main était venu se poser sur la mienne. Il traça de petits cercles avec son pouce pour me calmer.

Il finit par l'ôter et démarra revenant sur la route.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au plateau de bord: nous étions largement en retard.

Edward le remarqua et se tourna vers moi.

-Un peu d'école buissonnière te tenterait?

Il avait revêtu son magnifique sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi pas…

-C'est parti!

Il fit demi tour et prit la direction de Seattle. Une journée en perspective avec Edward. Edward…

Je préférais mettre de côté les Volturis et passer une journée avec le vrai Edward. Celui qui aime la musique, les livres, qui me tenait la main il y'a un instant..

_Avoue, t'as aimée?_

_Oui, çà te va?_

_Tu l'aimes!Nananèreuh! J'avais raison!_

Il me restait juste une question, une seule..

-Edward, es-ce que ce soir tu..

-Oui, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire.

-Tu es sûr que..

-Bella, encore une fois il est hors de question que tu t'exposes au danger, je..je ne le permettrais pas.

_Attends…Il a dit quoi? IL veut me protéger? Moi?_

_Ah! Tu vois que tu l'aimes!_

_N'importe quoi! Arrête de polluer mes idées.._

_Hé, c'est mon boulot çà!_

…_..'_

-Merci dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-De rien Bella, c'est normal.

Normal. Il avait dit normal. Encore une désillusion. Il me voyait seulement comme la fille dont ses parents s'occupent temporairement. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je partirais.

Et ils m'oublieront, me remplaçant par une autre, sans doute beaucoup plus jolie que moi, elle ne saura pas qui est Edward réellement et sans doute elle lui plaira et ils sortiront ensembles puis ils s'aimeront, se marieront et auront beaucoup d'enfants tandis que je mourrais jeune, grosse, moche entourée de mes chats et on me retrouverait trois semaines plus tard…

_Hé ho! T'as fini de tout prendre comme çà!_

_Mais c'est vrai non?_

_Non! Bella, tu m'exaspères!_

_Et toi tu m'énerves!_

Nous roulions toujours en direction de Seattle quand le portable d'Edward sonna. Il regarda son écran et pali. Il s'arrêta sur une aire de repos et sortit.

Je le suivais.

Il était agité et alla à l'écart des automobilistes qui profitaient de leur pause pour fumer ou discuter tranquillement.

Il parlait rapidement et je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. J'avais du mal à comprendre.

Mais pour la première fois je pus déceler de la peur dans le regard d'Edward.

Il ralentit le rythme et je pus comprendre quelque chose.

_-Tu es sur?_

…_._

_-Mais comment?_

…

_-Je vois. Surtout reste caché. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.._

…_._

_-Tu veilleras sur elle?_

…

_-Tu me le jures?_

…_.._

_-Merci à toi. Bonne chance Démétri._

Démétri? Mais..que se passait-il?

-Edward?

-Allons-y Bella..

-Edward! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe…

C'est à ce moment là que la pluie choisit de tomber, saleté de temps. Je courais me réfugier dans la Volvo, je ne voulais pas être trempée et Edward n'y échapperait pas. Il se passait quelque chose, je voulais savoir.

-Edward, dis-le moi.

Il me regarda un instant, le visage dénué d'expression. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Tous les dealeurs ont étés retrouvés par la police. Je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs. Démétri leur a échappé avec quelques gardes. Aro a été arrêté puis relâché. Maintenant il est furieux et cherche la personne qui nous aurait trahi et il pense que c'est..

-Moi.

-Oui. En ce moment même il me cherche, il est persuadé que tu seras avec moi mais je ne veux pas que tu coures de danger tu m'entends? Démétri est en route et viendra te protéger ainsi que ma famille.

Eva ne sera pas loin au cas où.

-Eva?

-C'est l'une de nos meilleurs agents. Mais un jour, Aro l'a relégué au second plan et comme elle ne pouvait pas repartir chez elle en Italie, elle est devenue leur bonne.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Aro l'a soupçonne d'être un agent double et d'être de mèche avec le FBI, il est très paranoïaque. C'est pourquoi il te cherche, il est persuadé que c'est toi qui l'a dénoncé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera rien.

Edward avait fait demi-tour et revenait vers Forks désormais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il nous arrive encore quelque chose. Nous ne serions jamais donc tranquilles…et les Cullen qui ne sont mêmes pas au courant.

-Je veux venir avec toi.

-Hors de question!

-Edward..

-Non! Tu n'as pas à venir, tu m'as bien compris. Tu tiens vraiment à mourir? Essayons de limiter les dégâts.

Mourir? Il voulait mourir! Il allait se jeter dans les bras des Volturis pour sauver sa famille.

-Je veux t'aider..

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider Bella!

C'est bon, j'avais compris..il ne voulait pas de moi avec lui..soit!

-Arrête la voiture Edward.

Il ne répondit pas.

-J'ai dis arrête la voiture, tout de suite!

-Bella, arrête ces enfantillages veux-tu. Il y'a beaucoup plus important que tes crises d'hystérie.

Nous étions maintenant à Forks et nous nous dirigions vers le lycée.

-Edward, je ne peux pas aller en cours quand toi-tu..

Il se gara, descendit de la voiture, ouvrit ma portière, détacha ma ceinture et me fit descendre de force.

Il me tendit mon sac et voulu remonter dans la voiture et partir.

-Edward, quand es-ce que tu reviendras?

Il me regarda tristement, comme torturé.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être dans un moment, ou jamais…

Jamais! Non, je ne voulais pas…c'était impossible. A ce moment je ne me contrôlais plus et mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Je pensais qu'il me repousserait ou y répondrait mais non. Il resta de marbre. Je reculais brusquement. Effarée parce que je venais de faire.

Il me dévisagea. Je le dégoutais. Je me dégoutais. Je détournais la tête, les larmes me venant aux yeux.

Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais sous la pluie vers le lycée.

Mais Edward m'attrapa par la main et me fit faire volte-face. Il semblait torturé. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage.

-Bella…..

Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec toute la haine, la douleur qu'il retenait. Un baiser d'adieu. Notre unique baiser à jamais.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, sucrées…

Il me prit par la taille et je posais ma tête sur son torse ne voulant pas finir ce merveilleux moment.

Il souleva mon menton et je plongeais une dernière fois dans ses yeux.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur cette fois et monta dans sa voiture.

J'étais sous le choc. Anéanti. Il…il m'avait embrassé…moi. Il..il était parti..peut être pour toujours.

J'allais m'asseoir sur un banc trempé par la pluie et pleurait sans m'arrêter. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre.

Jake avait raison, je l'aimais. Plus que tout. Et il m'avait embrassé. Avec tant de sentiments…Mon cœur n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il allait explosé tellement je souffrais. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi.

Je restais une heure, seule sous la pluie. Puis je me décidais à aller en cours.

Je fus collée pour mon retard mais je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas important.

Angela remarqua mes yeux rougis et gonflés mais ne dit rien. Elle comprenait. Elle était amoureuse de Ben mais celui-ci ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. Angela avait une beauté naturelle, elle était très intelligente et possédait une rare gentillesse.

Tanya fulminait parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu Edward depuis longtemps. Si elle savait…

Mike, lui pour une fois ne me soula pas trop. Au contraire, il m'aida à porter mon plateau.

Avec ma main bandé ce n'était pas facile.

Jessica me tint compagnie pendant le cours d'EPS, elle était dispensée comme moi et papota tout le long du cours. Elle ne parlait que de Mike. Cette fille était vraiment accro.

Tout comme moi je l'étais à Edward. Je ne pensais qu'à lui.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, trop rapidement.

Je ne pouvais annoncer aux Cullen qu'Edward risquait sa vie pour les sauver. Que c'était un dealeur.

Qu'Aro Volturi voulait me tuer et qu'Edward me protégeait…non je ne pouvais décemment pas faire çà.

Je sortais de cours quand je vis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Avec la pénombre je ne voyais pas bien la personne qui se tenait devant moi.

Soudain deux bras vinrent m'encercler. Je hurlais.

-Du calme Bella, c'est moi.

Démétri..ce n'était que Démétri.

-Tu m'as manquée!

-Toi aussi! Si tu savais.

-Tu..tu as des nouvelles?

-Oui. Edward essaie de partir vers New York, on a des contacts là-bas.

-Oh..

-Çà va?

-Je..non..il me manque.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir. Moi je dois veiller sur toi en attendant. Je lui ai promis.

Mon cœur s'embla sur le point d'exploser. Edward avait demandé à Démétri de veiller sur moi. Moi..

-On y va?

-Oui, soufflais-je.

La voiture de Démétri ressortait encore plus que le coupé rouge de Rosalie. C'était une Rolls Royce.

Mon dieu. Qui avait une voiture pareille?

-Hmm, j'ai dus la voler, dit-il penaud.

Je le dévisageais.

-Vous volez souvent?

-Seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. Par contre Edward ne le fait jamais. Il a horreur de ce que nous faisons tout comme moi. Il ne s'y ai jamais fait. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous d'avons pas choisi de faire çà contrairement à Hélène, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Une question trottait dans ma tête. Et si Edward et Hélène étaient..

-Ils sont ensembles?

-Edward et Hélène? Tu plaisantes? Pas du tout son type. Hélène essaie de le séduire depuis un bout de temps mais rien n'y fait. Il préfère les filles simples et naturelles. Plutôt timides en apparence mais avec un fort tempérament. Comme toi.

Le rouge me vint aux joues.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu es très belle quand tu rougis?

Nouveaux rougissements.

Le portable de Démétri vibra. Il se gara pour répondre.

_-Allo?_

…

_-Oh Eva..çà va?_

…

_-Comment çà se passe là bas?_

…_.._

_-Et Edward?_

_Il sembla rassuré._

…_.._

_-D'accord, A ce soir alors._

…_.._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime._

Il raccrocha.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Eva et toi..

-Et si! Çà t'étonne?

-C'est juste qu'elle fait plus âgée..

-Nous avons le même âge.

-Ah…

Il sourit. Moi aussi, çà faisait du bien.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa. Je me tournais vers Démétri inquiète.

-De quoi j'ai l'air?

-Tu es toujours aussi jolie mais essaie de sourire un peu plus..

Je sortais de la voiture et cherchait mes clés au fond de mon sac. Impossible de mettre la main dessus.

Je sonnais. Pas de réponses. Carlisle devait être de garde, Esmée avec ses clients, Rosalie et Alice avec Emmett et Jasper. Et schitt…

-J'ai dut oublier mes clés.

-Pas de soucis. Tu as une épingle à cheveux?

-Je pensais qu'on ne faisait çà que dans les films..dis-je.

-Et bien non, dit-il. Alors?

-Désolé je n'en ai pas sur moi.

-Bon, il va falloir grimper au premier. Il y'a une fenêtre d'ouverte.

-Attends…tu plaisantes?

-Pas du tout! Je te fais la courte échelle ne t'inquiète pas.

Je n'étais pas rassurée. Avec ma main çà allait être compliqué. Néanmoins je n'avais pas le choix.

Démétri me hissa au premier et je sautais dans ma chambre. Evidemment mes clés se trouvaient sur le bureau. Je les lançais à Démétri qui ouvrit.

Je descendais le rejoindre au rez de chaussée.

-Démétri?

-Oui?

-Tu penses que je peux essayer de joindre Edward?

-Normalement oui. Mais fait attention à ce que tu dis, il se peut que tu sois sur écoute.

Je sortais dans le jardin et composait son numéro.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries..je tombais sur sa boîte vocale. Tant pis. Je ne laissais pas de message. Je voulais juste entendre le son de sa voix.

Je m'assis sur l'escalier en marbre et me mise à pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas tenir sans lui. C'était trop dur.

Démétri s'approcha de moi.

-Hé ma belle, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe?

Mes sanglots redoublèrent. Démétri me prise sur ses genoux et me berça comme un enfant.

-Chut..çà va aller ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va revenir….

Je me calais dans ses bras et je ne sais pas comment mais je m'endormis. Je sentis juste Démétri me soulever du sol puis plus rien.

Je me réveillais dans mon lit quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait déjà nuit. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil: 20h10.

Je descendais un peu fatigué. Les Cullen étaient dans le salon en train de plaisanter et rigoler.

Cette vue me serra le cœur..Ils ne s'avaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ils ne savaient rien. Démétri n'était plus là. J'allumais mon portable. Deux nouveaux messages.

Démétri:** Je suis allé rejoindre Eva en ville. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité pour le moment.**

Boîte vocale: **Un appel manqué: un nouveau message.**

Je composais le numéro de ma messagerie et soudain j'entendis son doux ténor:

**J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de me joindre, désolé je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je suis arrivé à New York et j'ai retrouvé certains agents. Tout est calme pour l'instant.**

**Dis à ma famille que je l'aime. **

Je fermais mon portable et le serrait dans ma main. Il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

Mais pour combien de temps….

_Bon…...YES!_

_Bella l'a fait, ils l'ont fait! Le baiser que tout le monde attendait est arrivé!_

_Malheureusement ils se retrouvent séparés, je sais je suis sadique! Mais faire un chapitre où il n'arrive rien c'est impensable pour moi. Donc je suis sadique avec eux._

_Maintenant vous avez le choix donc :_

_TAPEZ 1: Je continue_

_TAPEZ 2:Je termine l'histoire là_

_TAPEZ 3: Je commence une autre fiction_

_TAPEZ 4: Autre chose_

_Et n'oubliez pas: reviews, reviews, reviews! Hey sautez partout version Alice: ILS L'ONT FAIT!_

_CarOOOO_

_Au fait je suis fière de moi; 9 pages cette fois! Je précise que j'écris en taille 10, times new roman voili voilou_

CHAPITRE 15

PDV EDWARD

_Finalement j'ai décidée de faire la version Eddy de ce chapitre._

_Donc c'est rien que pour vous parce que je vous aime bien hein…_

_J'ai lu en entier ce chapitre: il faut à peu près 10 minutes pour le lire: je suis fière de moi._

_Parce que c'est vrai, je vais pas vous faire attendre une semaine pour deux minutes de lecture, se serait dommage. Parce que c'est vrai, quand on lit une fiction on a envie de longs chapitres, pas d'un petit bout de 2 minutes qu'on lit vite fait comme çà._

_SVP soyez indulgentes, j'ai du mal avec les PDV Eddy._

_Voili voilou BISOUS ©_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande STEPHENIE MEYER!_

_Sauf Eva et Hélène, Arthur et Jason. Ils sont à moi! ã_

_(je sais c'est la première fois que je le signale * honte sur moi*)_

-Tu veux que je t'emmène?

Bella se retourna vers moi surprise. Elle rougit légèrement. J'adorais quand elle le faisait.

_TU l'aimes!_

_Qui es-tu?_

_Ta conscience triple andouille!_

_Je ne l'aime pas!_

_Bien sûr….et moi je suis Barack Obama. T'as fini de raconter des conneries?_

_Non! Et ferme la!_

_Pas la peine d'être vulgaire._

Dire que ma conscience s'y mettait aussi. Franchement! J'avais déjà assez d'Alice et Rosalie.

_Flash Back:_

_-Eddy tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe? Me demanda Alice._

_-Arrête de m'appeler Eddy, je déteste çà et de quoi tu parles?_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un clin d'œil à sa jumelle._

_-De Bella évidemment, répondit- Rosalie._

_-Oui et alors?_

_-Il se passe quoi? _

_-Rien ,je vous l'ai déjà dit! On est même pas amis alors…_

_-À qui la faute? Tu l'ignores en permanence!_

_-Donc?_

_-Tu l'aimes! Lança triomphante Alice._

_-Pas..pas du tout._

_-Mais bien sûr! Lança Rosalie._

_-Laisse-le, il est aveugle, lui dit Alice._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Bella semblait réfléchir. On aurait dit qu'elle se battait intérieurement. Elle finit néanmoins par me répondre.

_-_D'accord.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-Çà va?

-Heu..oui..on y va? Dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer.

Je lui ouvrais la portière et m'engouffrait ensuite dans ma Volvo.

Je jetais un coup d'œil de son côté. Elle semblait effrayée. Par..par moi?

_Evidemment! _

_Tiens t'es revenu toi…_

_T'es un dealeur et tu l'as enlevée je te signale!_

_Oui mais j'ai eu une pulsion c'est différent._

_Bah la prochaine fois retiens toi.._

Elle semblait hésiter à me parler. Cela m'attrista. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle se confie à moi, comme elle se confiait à Black.

Black. J'eu une violent montée de jalousie.

-Heu Edward?

-Oui?

-Que…que comptes-tu faire?

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Je repensais instantanément à la soirée que j'allais passer.

Des gens mourront par ma faute, certains deviendront des drogués, certains seront ruinés, jetés à la rue. Réclamant encore et encore cette putain de drogue. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache quel monstre j'étais en réalité. Je devais culpabiliser pour le reste de ma vie mais pas elle. Pas ma Bella.

-Bella, je t'ai dis de ne pas te préoccuper de çà! Çà ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as pas à rentrer dedans!

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle entre dans mes histoires. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne méritait pas de risquer sa vie, de souffrir, d'entrer dans ce milieu hostile où chaque élément lui voulait du mal.

Je remarquais qu'elle n'avait pas répondu. Je me tournais vers elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants, elle contenait ses larmes.

Cette vision me serra le cœur. Je détestais la voir souffrir. Même si je me devais de garder mes distances, j'avais du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Je prenais sa petite main dans la mienne et la serrait doucement.

Je revins sur la route et dut la lâcher à contre cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau de bord.

Nous étions largement en retard. J'eu une idée.

-Un peu d'école buissonnière te tenterait?

Je lui souris.

-Pourquoi pas…

-C'est parti!

Je fis demi tour et prit la direction de Seattle.

Elle paraissait encore songeuse.

-Edward, es-ce que ce soir tu..

-Oui, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire.

-Tu es sûr que..

-Bella, encore une fois il est hors de question que tu t'exposes au danger, je..je ne le permettrais pas.

-Merci dis-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-De rien Bella, c'est normal.

Elle sembla déçue. Par quoi? J'aurais tant aimé lire ses pensées.

Nous roulions toujours en direction de Seattle quand mon portable sonna. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon écran. Oh putain! Je m'arrêtais sur une aire de repos et sortit.

Bella me suivit

Je partais à l'écart des autres automobilistes puis décrochait. Démétri

-Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe?

-Enfin j'arrive à te joindre! Putain Edward t'es pas au courant?

-Au courant de quoi?

-Les gars se sont faits arrêter par les flics, Aro a été relâché mais il est furieux. Il est devenu complètement cinglé! Il est persuadé que c'est Bella qui les a dénoncés mais tout le monde sait que c'est parce qu'il ne fait pas attention.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui.

-Mais comment?

-Un de mes coéquipiers l'a entendu.

-Je vois. Surtout reste caché. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez..

-De rien et pour Bella?

-Tu veilleras sur elle?

-T'inquiètes.

-Tu me le jures?

-Je te le jure.

-Merci à toi. Bonne chance Démétri.

Je raccrochais. Bella ne comprenait pas. Dire que ce malade…

-Edward?

-Edward?

-Allons-y Bella..

-Edward! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe…

Il se mit à pleuvoir. Je remontais dans la voiture. Bella me suivit.

-Edward, dis-le moi.

Je la regardais encore sous le choc. Ce taré voulait lui faire du mal.

-Tous les dealeurs ont étés retrouvés par la police. Je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs. Démétri leur a échappé avec quelques gardes. Aro a été arrêté puis relâché. Maintenant il est furieux et cherche la personne qui nous aurait trahi et il pense que c'est..

-Moi.

-Oui. En ce moment même il me cherche, il est persuadé que tu seras avec moi mais je ne veux pas que tu coures de danger tu m'entends? Démétri est en route et viendra te protéger ainsi que ma famille.

Eva ne sera pas loin au cas où.

-Eva?

-C'est l'une de nos meilleurs agents. Mais un jour, Aro l'a relégué au second plan et comme elle ne pouvait pas repartir chez elle en Italie, elle est devenue leur bonne.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Aro l'a soupçonne d'être un agent double et d'être de mèche avec le FBI, il est très paranoïaque. C'est pourquoi il te cherche, il est persuadé que c'est toi qui l'a dénoncé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je fis demi- tout pour la ramener vers ma famille. À Forks elle serait en sécurité. Protégée.

-Je veux venir avec toi.

Bordel! Elle avait perdu l'esprit? Ma fragile Bella avec moi? Folie!

-Hors de question!

-Edward..

-Non! Tu n'as pas à venir, tu m'as bien compris. Tu tiens vraiment à mourir? Essayons de limiter les dégâts.

-Je veux t'aider..

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider Bella!

Elle sembla énervée.

-Arrête la voiture Edward.

-J'ai dis arrête la voiture, tout de suite!

-Bella, arrête ces enfantillages veux-tu. Il y'a beaucoup plus important que tes crises d'hystérie.

Nous étions maintenant à Forks et nous nous dirigions vers le lycée.

-Edward, je ne peux pas aller en cours quand toi-tu..

Je me garais en trombe. Je sortais, pris son sac dans le coffre, défit sa ceinture et la fit descendre.

J'avais mal. Terriblement mal. C'était la dernière fois que je la verrais. Je voulais abréger mes souffrances.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand Bella me posa la question qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête.

-Edward, quand es-ce que tu reviendras?

Mon cœur se fendit à la perspective de ne plus la revoir.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être dans un moment, ou jamais…

Bella s'approcha doucement de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais sous le choc. Tellement heureux que je ne réagis pas. Elle se recula violemment.

Qu'es-ce que j'avais fais? Elle allait me haïr.

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers le lycée. Non! Je la rattrapais et pris sa main pour qu'elle se retourne vers moi. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolats étaient embués par les larmes.

Je lui avais fait du mal. Je devais lui montrer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Je pris son visage en coupe et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrassais passionnément en mettant tout l'amour et le chagrin que j'éprouvais pour elle. Tout ce que je gardais en moi.

C'était un baiser dévastateur. Un volcan en éruption.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, sa peau avec un parfum incomparable.

Rapidement je voulu forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle m'y donna accès.

Je dus rompre ce baiser manquant d'air. Elle se lova contre mon torse et mes bras vinrent encercler sa frêle taille. J'aurais tant aimé rester avec elle pour l'éternité. L'avoir près de moi.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois tendrement. J'essuyais ses larmes et l'embrassais sur le front.

Je me détachais doucement de ses bras et montait dans ma voiture.

J'essayais de fuir le plus vite possible pour ne plus revoir le visage torturé de ma douce Bella.

Mon ange…

Mais je ne voyais que son visage, ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau, ses petites mains, ses boucles brunes..

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait.

Je reçu un sms de Démétri. Il était en route. Il me demanda où je comptais aller. A New-York.

Je connaissais des agents en qui j'avais confiance. Ils m'aideront à neutraliser Aro et ses sbires.

Après çà nous seront enfin libre et je pourrais revenir vers ma Bella.

Je m'engageais sur la route. Pas de bouchons. J'avais de la chance.

Je mis un disque de Debussy pour me changer les idées. Clair de Lune envahit l'habitacle.

C'était mélancolique, lent et douloureux.

Le visage de Bella était omniprésent dans mon esprit.

Je vis les véhicules autour de moi ralentir progressivement. Sans doute un accident.

J'entendis des sirènes de police plus en avant. Aie. Un barrage. Je farfouillais dans ma boîte à gants à la recherche des faux papiers d'identités.

Un policier se stoppa à ma hauteur et me demanda les papiers de véhicule. A ce moment mon portable sonna.

Je ne pus pas répondre.

Le policier me laissa passer et continua son inspection.

Bella avait essayé de m'appeler. J'aurais tant aimé entendre le son de sa voix.

J'accélérais et continuait ma route en direction de New York.

J'arrivais vers 20h à mon appartement.

J'essayais de joindre Bella. Sans succès je fini par lui laisser un message.

**J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de me joindre, désolé je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je suis arrivé à New York et j'ai retrouvé certains agents. Tout est calme pour l'instant.**

**Dis à ma famille que je l'aime. **

J'aurais tant aimé lui dire à elle que je l'aimais mais je ne voulais pas le faire par téléphone.

En réalité j'avais peur de sa réaction. Peut être regrettait-elle ce baiser. Peut être n'avait elle pas aimer.

_N'importe quoi!_

_Tiens tiens çà faisait longtemps!_

_Très drôle! Tanya ne se plaignait pas elle._

_Tanya n'est qu'une pute._

_Où est passé Mr Bonnes manières?_

_Tais toi!_

Je pris une douche froide pour me calmer et allait dormir une heure ou deux avant d'aller à mon rendez-vous. Tout allait se jouer à ce moment là.

Je fermais les yeux en appelant une dernière fois mon ange. Ma Bella.

_(*essuie discrètement une larme*)_

_Que d'émotions dans ce chapitre. Pour leur baiser j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux mais c'était pas évident donc excusez moi. Je suis pas très douée…je sais…._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le point de vue d'Edward. C'était pas facile à faire sachant qu'Edward a des pensées assez complexes à décrire. Enfin __mon __Edward est comme çà en tout cas!_

_J'ai découvert une super fiction: contre attaque. Même si on saute les lemons ( comme moi) elle est géniale donc lisez la. C'est assez délirant mais j'adore._

_Je remercie particulièrement les lectrices qui me font de lOOOOOOOOOOnngues reviews._

_Elles se reconnaitront donc BIG bisous à vous._

_Bah faut pas être jalouses les autres rhoooh! Je vous adore aussi!_

_TWIKISS à tout le monde._

_CarOOOOo_


	17. Seattle

Chapitre 16

Sortie à Seattle

_Coucou! Je reviens avec ce nouveau XVIe chapitre!_

_J'ai du mal à me rendre compte que j'en suis déjà là, çà fait bizarre…._

_Çà veut dire que j'ai passé seize week-end à l'écrire, à réfléchir…_

_Je ne sais toujours pas si cette fiction durera longtemps ou pas..çà dépend…_

_J'aimerais bien en parallèle participer à des concours d'OS, si vous connaissez des auteurs qui en organisent dites moi s'il vous plait._

_!Message important!_

_Mon blog: __.com__ participe à un top blog et j'aurais besoin de vos votes, si j'y participe c'est pour faire connaître les auteurs et fiction inscrites sur mon blog, ce n'est pas uniquement pour moi à la base._

_C'est sur le premier article et en même temps vous pourriez me laisser un petit commentaire mais vous faîtes comme vous le souhaitez, à vous de voir._

_Actuellement je suis troisième et j'adorerais passer plus haut._

_Je vais essayer de faire un long chapitre mais aujourd'hui j'ai un petit trou d'inspiration…Aie!_

_Je pars samedi prochain à Cannes mais apparemment le wifi est gratuit dans mon hôtel donc vous aurez peut être une série de petits chapitres, un par jour peut être même qui sait?_

_J'ai été super rassurée en lisant vos reviews, apparemment le baiser et le PDV d'Edward vous ont plu._

_Donc challenge réussi grâce à vous!_

_Tout le monde à tapé 1 donc je continue._

_J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde donc vraiment vraiment désolé si jamais vous n'avez pas reçu de réponses, dîtes le moi et je viendrais gazouiller avec vous pour me faire pardonner._

_Je remarque toujours un événement bizarre, apparemment pas mal d'auteurs en sont témoins._

_Le jour de publication, 1000 visites ( OMG!) et….20 reviews…_

_Donc pleins de lecteurs invisibles, sans doute trop timides pour se signaler…^ ^_

_A tous les lecteurs non inscrits, je serais super heureuse de vous voir créer un compte, j'en saurais plus sur vous….je suis très très curieuse!_

_Un peu de pub…allez lire BasketBall de phika17 il me semble, elle est très prometteuse._

_!RECHERCHE!_

_Mais qu'est devenu Khytiara? L'auteur d'adoption et rencontre?_

_DISPARUE_

_Tous les auteurs que je suivais ont disparus…je suis triste…._

_Disclamer_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande STEPHENIE MEYER!_

_Sauf Eva et Hélène, Arthur et Jason. Ils sont à moi! ã_

J'entrais dans le salon, peu sûre de moi. Je ne voulais pas gâcher leur moment de détente avec mes idées noires et ce que je tentais de garder pour moi, bien enfoui dans mon cœur. Edward.

Je m'observais dans l'un des grands miroirs du couloir.

J'avais les yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes et l'angoisse. Je fis la grimace, impossible qu'ils ne se doutent de rien avec une tête pareille.

Je remontais rapidement dans ma chambre et me passait un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage.

Le résultat n'était pas brillant mais au moins çà passerait inaperçu.

Je descendais à nouveau et signalait ma présence.

Ils m'accueillirent chaleureusement. Esmée par un câlin suivie de Rosalie et Alice.

Emmett lui manqua de m'étouffer en me prenant dans ses bras finissant par un bisou collant sur ma joue.

-Beurk, c'est dégoutant! Dis-je en souriant et en m'essuyant avec le dos de ma main.

Ils rigolèrent tous.

J'allais m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Nous avions beau êtres en avril il faisait toujours aussi frais et humide à Forks.

Je me demandais tout en contemplant les flammes danser dans l'âtre ce qu'Edward avait encore inventer pour justifier son absence auprès de sa famille. Ce serait terrible s'ils apprenaient ce qui lui arrivait.

Jasper vint s'installer près de moi.

-Çà ne va pas?

-Si,si…tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu mais ne me posa pas plus de questions.

Alice vint se poser sur ses genoux et il entoura de ses bras sa petite taille. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

J'aurais tant aimé être près d'Edward à ce moment. Pourtant une boule d'angoisse restait bloquée dans ma gorge. Je me demandais si ce baiser avec eu la même signification pour lui que pour moi.

Peut être avait-il fait çà pour ne pas me blesser. Après tout je n'étais rien comparée à Tanya.

Tanya était peut être l'une des personnes les plus blessantes que je connaisse elle pouvait offrir bien plus de choses à Edward que je ne pouvais le faire. Elle avait de l'expérience. Je n'en avais aucune.

Et par-dessus tout, elle était _belle._

Je regardais Emmett et Rosalie. Rosalie était allongée sur le canapé et avait posée sa tête sur les genoux d'Emmett qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Esmée était dans les bras de Carlisle et leurs doigts étaient étroitement liés. Carlisle l'embrassa délicatement sur la tempe.

Moi que l'amour dégoutait il y'a quelques mois…..maintenant j'en avais besoin. J'aurais tout donné pour sentir les douces lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes, m'embrassant doucement.

Je sentis les larmes monter rapidement et je sortis de la pièce. Ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer.

Tant mieux. Je voulais être seule.

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre et me jetais sur mon lit, attrapait mon oreiller et hurlait dedans.

Je restais là, mon visage contre mon oreiller désormais trempé par les larmes.

Une fois calmée je décidais de regarder un film. Je zappais rapidement sur les chaines et finissait pas tomber sur une adaptation de Orgueil et Préjugés. Je me callais mon le dossier de mon lit et serrais mon oreiller dans mes bras.

Je me replongeais en arrière. Quelques bribes de phrases d'une langue comme oubliée me revinrent en mémoire. Et soudain un profond sentiment vint m'envahir. La honte.

Je revoyais mon professeur de littérature écrire doucement sur le tableau noir sans jamais faire crisser une seule de ses craies blanches.

Je le voyais passionner par ses auteurs oubliés de tous. Essayant de tout son corps et de toute son âme de les faire revivre un instant parmi nous.

Puis je me vis. Moi. Assise au fond dans mon coin, le méprisant, me balançant négligemment sur ma chaise, mâchant bruyamment mon chewing-gum. Mes yeux le toisant de haut en bas de temps en temps puis revenaient vers le tic-tac de l'horloge au dessus de sa tête. Je voyais ses petites mains se tourner d'angoisse. N'osant pas me regarder en face. Puis toujours troublé, il reprenait son cours en tentant de passer outre ma présence dans son cours.

J'avais honte. Vraiment. J'avais été aveugle pendant tant de temps. J'aurais dut l'écouter. Il était si intelligent, cultivé, empli d'une envie d'enseigner que j'avais piétiné peu à peu.

Il nous avait parlé de Jane Austen maintes et maintes fois. Il nous parlait de cette anglaise qui avait crée un monde magnifique, rempli d'héroïnes plus courageuses et aimantes les unes des autres.

Inconsciemment, il m'avait donné l'amour de la lecture.

J'éteignais la télé et me levait maladroitement à la recherche de mes anciens cahiers de cours.

Je trouvais ce que je cherchais et le pris, revenant sur mon lit.

Je relus entièrement mes cours de littérature et finit par m'endormir le cahier sur ma poitrine.

Je me réveillais le lendemain et découvrait avec surprise que le soleil était de sortie aujourd'hui.

J'allais m'apprêter à me préparer pour le lycée quand je me rappelais que nous étions samedi.

Je me recouchais et fermait les yeux, tentant de m'endormir. C'était sans compter sur Alice.

Celle-ci entra précipitamment dans ma chambre et sauta sur mon lit, bientôt suivi par Rosalie.

-Bella! Lève toi tout de suite!

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y'a? murmurais-je d'une voix endormie.

-On va faire les essayages, tu te rappelles?

Quels essayages? De quoi es-ce qu'elle parle?

-Pour le mariage!

Le mariage? Mais c'est en juin!

-Hmm. Je tentais de me rendormir.

Alice soupira.

-Les garçons!

Attends…mon dieu!

Je vis entrer Emmett flanqué de Jasper.

-Vous pouvez y'aller!

Emmett eu un sourire carnassier. Je n'aimais pas çà du tout. Jasper sembla désolé.

Emmett me pris dans ses bras, m'étouffant presque puis se dirigea vers ma salle de bain. Oh non!

Il me jeta encore en pyjama dans la baignoire puis mit l'eau au minimum et m'aspergea.

C'était glacé.

Je sortais trempé et gelée. Je claquais des dents. Rosalie, Alice et Emmett étaient pliés en deux.

Jasper lui, attrapa une serviette et me frictionna le dos.

-Désolé, me dit-il penaud.

-T'inquiète c'est pas ta faute. Mais je trouverais le moyen de me venger.

Il rigola.

Après cet « incident » je descendais avec les filles rejoindre Esmée.

Nous avions décidés d'aller choisir nos robes pendant que les garçons s'occuperaient de leurs smokings.

Nous montâmes toutes dans le coupé rouge de Rosalie et nous partîmes en direction de Seattle.

Rosalie eu la mauvaise idée d'allumer la radio. Alice chantait archi-faux.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement en vue de la boutique. C'était super chic. Rien à voir avec du prêt à porter.

C'était du Vera Wang et j'eu le vertige rien qu'en voyant les prix en vitrine.

Alice en tant qu'experte en mode, choisit elle-même nos robes sans se soucier de la vendeuse.

Mais Rosalie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle voulait choisir sa robe de mariée elle-même.

Entre Alice et Rosalie qui allait l'emporter?

Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet à Esmée. Celle-ci me renvoya le même regard.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur l'un des nombreux sofas rouges bordeaux de la boutique.

La vendeuse nous rejoint avec un verre de champagne. Je la remerciais gentiment.

Finalement je décidais de me lever pour regarder les robes qu'ils proposaient.

Je grimaçais. Les prix étaient encore plus élevés qu'en vitrine.

Malgré tout, il y'avait une robe qui me plaisait plus que toutes les autres.

Elle était bleu nuit avec un nœud noir en satin dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas de bretelles et s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux en s'évasant. Elle était magnifique.

La vendeuse me demanda si je voulais voir les accessoires assortis. J'acquiesçais

Elle apporta un écrin en velours. A l'intérieur il y'avait un collier avec une demi-lune en saphir sertie de cristaux tout autour. Il y'avait le bracelet assortit en argent.

Esmée s'approcha de moi.

-Elle est magnifique. Tu veux l'essayer?

-Je peux?

Elle me sourit.

-Bien sûr.

J'entrais dans la cabine composée d'un grand miroir et d'un fauteuil.

Je passais la robe puis accrochait le collier et le bracelet. Je me contemplais dans le miroir.

L'image qu'il me renvoyait me plaisait.

Je sortis de la cabine.

Esmée et la vendeuse me sourirent.

-Elle vous va très bien, me dit la vendeuse.

-Tu es parfaite dedans.

Je rougis.

Rosalie et Alice arrêtèrent de se disputer en me voyant.

-Waouh! Tu es…époustouflante dans cette robe Bella!

Alice acquiesça..

-C'est celle là qu'il te faut, dit-il en tendant sa carte bancaire à la vendeuse.

-Stop! Je l'essayais juste. Il est hors de question que..

-Tu ne la mettes pas, termina Alice.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu es à tomber par terre.

Elle se tourna vers Rosalie agacée.

-Bon. Tu peux toi aussi choisir ta robe mais c'est une exception.

Rosalie hurla de joie et se rua dans le rayon des robes de mariée.

Elle décida d'en prendre une longue et moulante rouge bordeaux. Elle était….waouh. Emmett tombera dans les vâpes en l'apercevant.

Esmée en prit une verte pomme, lui arrivant aux chevilles et bouffante et Alice en prit une violette, courte à volants et broderies.

En sortant de la boutique je constatais que j'avais pleins d'appels manqués de la part de Démétri.

Je me mettais à l'écart pour le rappeler.

Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

**-Bella! Mon dieu enfin tu réponds!**

**-Démétri, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe?**

**-Çà ne se passe pas bien pour Edward. Il a rencontré quelques agents et ils réclament une forte somme d'argent pour l'aider à neutraliser Aro, je m'inquiète pour lui.**

**-Que..il est en danger?**

**Il ne répondit pas.**

**-Démétri! Dis moi!**

**-C'est risqué. Et dangereux.**

**-Qu'es-ce que je peux faire, dis-je au bord des larmes.**

**-Fait très attention à toi! Où es-tu?**

**-A Seattle.**

**-Avec qui es-tu?**

**-Avec..**

**Je me retournais et constatait qu'elles n'étaient plus avec moi.**

**-Bella?**

**-Je…elles ne sont plus là..j'ai dus..**

**-Ecoute moi. Ne reste pas où tu es. Il y'a du monde autour de toi?**

**Maintenant je pleurais. J'étais dans la zone industrielle, éloignée du centre ville. Comment avais-je pus me perdre?**

**-N..non..je suis seule.**

**J'entendis un bruit de moteur lancé à pleine vitesse. Puis il raccrocha.**

Je décidais de retrouver le centre ville. Il n'y avait vraiment personne dans cette partie de la ville.

De temps en temps un véhicule me doublait et disparaissait entre les immeubles de béton.

Je frissonnais. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et j'avais oublié mon blouson dans la voiture d'Esmée.

Je m'asseyais sur le trottoir décidant d'attendre Démétri là.

J'essayais de me calmer, m'essuyant les yeux avec mon foulard. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Je pensais seulement à Edward qui était en danger pour le moment. J'eu une bouffée de haine contre Hélène et les Volturis. Responsables de tous nos problèmes.

Je réfléchissais, tête baissé en observant mes chaussure devenues soudainement intéressantes quand une main vint se poser sur mon épaule.

Je poussais un bref hurlement et me retournait prête à me battre contre un quelconque agresseur.

Quelqu'un posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chut, Bella! C'est moi.

Je reconnu le visage bienveillant de Démétri et me jetait dans ses bras.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il va bien…l'implorais-je.

-Parle doucement. J'ai peur d'avoir été suivi. Partons d'ici. C'est mal fréquenté.

Il me guida à sa voiture, différente de celle qu'il avait hier et démarra.

-Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tout va bien..

-Je te mentirais en disant qu'il n'y a aucun problème mais Edward n'a pas eu d'ennuis pour le moment, mais il pense que c'est le calme avant la tempête.

-Qui sont ces gens qu'il a rencontré?

Il eu un mouvement de dégout.

-La pire racaille de New York, çà ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient des contacts avec la mafia à leur niveau. Edward ne les aime pas plus que moi mais eux aussi ont des comptes à régler avec les Volturis.

Aro d'ailleurs est de plus en plus énervé d'après Eva. Il n'aime pas que tout ne fonctionne pas comme il le souhaite. Je parie qu'il essaie de contacter un maximum de gens pour nous retrouver. Il veut nous faire payer et en particulier à toi.

Je frissonnais. Plus Démétri me dévoilait de choses plus j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Démétri remarqua que je ne disais plus rien depuis un moment.

-Çà va aller ma belle, fait moi confiance.

Je ne demandais que çà. Lui faire confiance. Je ne répondis pas. Mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse.

**Bella où es tu? Alice.**

**Avec un ami. Bella.**

Elle ne fut pas longue à répondre.

**Avec Black? Alice.**

**Non, quelqu'un d'autre. Bella.**

**Qui? Alice.**

**Quelqu'un..je rentre, je vous retrouve à la maison. Bella.**

**Ok =) Alice.**

-Elles ne s'inquiètent pas?

-Non. Elles ne se doutent de rien.

-Tant mieux. Edward n'aimerait pas que sa famille souffre de la situation. Il s'en veut tu sais.

-Pourquoi?

Je me demandais bien ce qu'Edward avait à se reprocher.

-De t'avoir mis dans cette histoire. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Il tient à toi. Enormément.

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Je comptais à ses yeux. Beaucoup. Il tenait à moi.

-Moi aussi je tiens à lui, avouais-je.

Il sourit.

-Vous iriez bien ensemble tous les deux.

Je rougis.

-Il me voit plutôt comme sa petite sœur tu sais…et puis nous sommes presque amis maintenant.

-Çà n'empêche qu'il peut y'avoir un « et plus si affinités ».

-Démétri!

Il rigola, moi aussi. Çà me détendait. Comme la petite séance de shopping de ce matin. Çà me permettait d'oublier un instant ce qu'il se passait.

Nous passâmes le trajet à parler de tout et de rien. Démétri me demanda comment allait ma main.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon bandage. C'était presque cicatrisé, je demanderais à Carlisle de me l'enlever en arrivant à la villa.

Démétri s'engagea dans l'allée qui sillonnait à travers la forêt et je soupirais en voyant apparaître la maison.

Il se gara et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je descendais de la voiture en lui adressant un signe de la main qu'il me rendit avant de faire demi tour.

Je rentrais rapidement à l'intérieur et fut d'emblée prise d'assaut par Alice et Rosalie qui m'emmenèrent dans leur chambre.

-Alors c'est lui? Me questionna Alice.

-C'est lui quoi?

-Ton copain.

-Mais non! Démétri n'est pas mon copain, c'est un ami c'est tout.

Alice soupira de soulagement. J'haussais un sourcil de questionnement.

-Ouf. Çà nous facilite la tâche.

-Çà vous facilite un peu la tâche?

-Bella, souffla Rosalie, tu peux arrêter de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien.

J'eu un mouvement de recul. Et si elles se doutaient que…

-Toi et Edward! Hurla Alice.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Elles ne savaient rien. Rosalie me regarda bizarrement mais ne releva pas.

-Il ne se passe rien.

-Oui, pour l'instant! Mais je vais arranger çà! Quand Edward rentrera de Phoenix j'aviserais.

-Il est à Phoenix?

-Bah oui. Avec toute l'équipe de football. Ils ont une série de matchs important pendant un mois. Il ne l'a pas dit?

J'angoissais. Et si un mois ne suffisait pas? Que se passerait-il si l'équipe revenait sans Edward? Et si l'un des joueurs faisait une gaffe?

-Bella, çà va?

Je palissais.

-Je..ne..me..sens..pas tr-ès..bien..

Je courrais aux toilettes vomir violemment. Rosalie me tint les cheveux pendant que je vidais mon estomac. Quand j'eu finis Alice me donna gentiment un verre d'eau.

-Tu devrais aller voir Carlisle. Il te donnera quelque chose. Me conseille Rose.

-Oui, je vais aller le voir.

Je sortais de la salle de bain maladroitement et frappait au bureau de Carlisle.

Il me demanda d'entrer.

-Bella? Çà n'a pas l'air d'aller. Assis toi là.

Il me désigna un fauteuil couleur crème.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-J'ai un peu vomi tout à l'heure.

Il acquiesça et parti fouiller dans une armoire. Il revint avec une pilule blanche qu'il dilua dans un peu d'eau avant de me tendre le tout en me demandant de l'avaler. Je m'exécutais. Çà avait un gout étrange.

-Çà fera effet dans un quart d'heure. Tu veux que je regarde ta main?

J'acquiesçais.

Il déroula mon bandage avec infiniment de soin et observa ma coupure. On ne voyait plus qu'une fine ligne rosâtre au milieu de ma paume.

-C'est parfait. Çà a parfaitement cicatrisée. Tu n'as plus besoin de ton bandage désormais mais soit prudente quand même. Evite de te blesser à cet endroit.

Je lui souriais avant de descendre dans le salon rejoindre les filles.

Elles étaient en train de jouer à Mario Kart et d'après ce que je compris Esmée était en tête.

Alice me tendit une manette pour jouer. Evidemment je perdais à toutes les courses mais je rigolais bien.

Jasper et Emmett étaient partis faire la fête avec des amis et Carlisle était de garde le soir.

Alice suggéra une soirée pyjama. Rosalie bondit de joie, je riais avec Esmée.

Nous décidâmes de commander quelques pizzas, louer plusieurs films, faire du pop corn et mettre tous nos matelas dans la chambre d'Alice. Esmée alla se coucher tôt ayant plusieurs rendez-vous le lendemain.

J'enfilais une nuisette bleu ciel à pois marrons et blancs, mon oreiller et me mettait confortablement dans mon sac de couchage. Alice avait apporté les pizzas encore toutes chaudes, le pop corn sucré et salé pour moi et pleins de boîtes de DVD.

Je regardais les titres: Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill, le Journal de Bridget Jones que des films à l'eau de rose.

Alice lança le premier film et me tendit une tranche de quatre formages, ma pizza préférée.

En réalité c'était la seule que j'aimais.

Alice insista pour tester tous ces vernis sur moi et Rose. Autant qu'on n'avait pas assez de doigts pour çà. Et respirer des vapeurs de dissolvant ne m'aidait pas à garder à les idées claires.

Je finis m'endormir au moment où Bridget démissionne.

_Et voilà! Pour ma part je suis assez déçue mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées donc pardonnez moi et pas de tomates s'il vous plait! J'étais super fatiguée ce week end, vivement les vacances et le soleil._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop trop. _

Tapez 1: la suite

Tapez 2: j'arrête tout

Tapez 3: Une question? Une réflexion?

_Twikiss et à la semaine prochaine!Caro qui vous adoooooooRE! PS: ne ménagez le petit bouton, mais si vous savez! Celui qu'est en bas Rhooh ^ ^'_

_PPS: je sais que je me répète mais j'ai besoin de votes sur __.com_

_MERCI! _


	18. Annonce vacances de la toussaint

**Annonce**

_Hey! Désolée mais ce n'est pas un chapitre! C'est juste pour vous dire que j'arrête ma fiction suite à des problèmes que j'ai besoin de résoudre, j'ai été ravie de pouvoir la partager avec vous!_

_Ceci avec ma dernière apparition sur _

_Mais non!Je rigole! _

_Evidemment que je continue rooooh!_

_C'est juste pour vous prévenir que je pars à Cannes ( pour changer de Paris =)_

_Et après direction ma maison en Normandie, avec les vaches tout çà…..^ ^'_

_Donc je vais m'avancer comme je peux avec les chapitres, si j'en ai au moins deux d'avances ce serait génial, çà m'aiderait à avancer et je saurais tout avant vous nah! Humour…._

_Donc ne paniquez pas et ne croyez pas que j'ai en ai fini avec vous! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme çà! C'est que je suis coriace!_

_Donc je pense que c'est tout, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de méga bonnes vacances!_

_Voili voilou je crois que c'est tout!_

_Ah ouiiiii très très important!_

_Peut être que vous aurez un chapitre ce soir SI je me dépêche!_

_Robisous!_

_Caro!_

_Et bonnes vacances ;)_


	19. Départ précipité

Chapitre 17

Départ précipité

_Remerciements_

_à:_

_-sissi72-friend_

_-grazie (toujours fidèle)_

_-rockeuse dans l'âme_

_-Mariefandetwilight (qu'es-ce que j'aime tes looongues reviews!)_

_-mathildeD_

_-fifer_

_-frimousse30_

_-lyllou_

_-emichlo_

_-Lydie's_

_-xMariiiie_

_-doudounord_

_-lmabt_

_-Lunenoire83_

_-yayalia (qui est très très pressée!)_

_-angelsonrisa_

_Désolée s'il en manque! Biz's et bonne lecture_

_Sincèrement désolée à tout le monde. Quand je suis arrivée à Cannes, j'ai eu pire que de la déception._

_Mon hôtel appartenant à Maeva ( que je déconseille fortement ) n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges et de désillusions. L'hôtel a peut être vue sur la mer mais avec la ligne TGV en prime en premier plan._

_J'ai loué un appartement 6/7 personnes pour 3 et bien les chambres ont a peine la place pour un lit, aucun meuble, pas de prise._

_La WIFI parlons-en, ils ont oubliés de préciser que le réseau n'est pas sécurisé et payant par-dessus le marché. J'ai aussi une magnifique vue d'une cour d'immeuble avec toute la racaille de Cannes avec._

_Ascenseurs en panne, accueil plus que soupçonnable et des gens étranges….._

_Çà était le choc! Après un super voyage en première classe, bien installée, avec des voisins supers sympas et bien…De plus je suis à l'opposé de la croisette donc aucune chance de fouler le sol où Robert aurait marché…..J'ENRAGE!_

_Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je m'en veux, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée…_

Je me réveillais au lever du soleil, un peu dans les vapes et m'étirait autant que me le permettait l'espace dans mon sac de couchage.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux filles. Rosalie, ses longs cheveux emmêlés dormait tranquillement en marmonnant je ne sais quoi sur l'imbécilité d'Emmett.

Alice, avait son visage enfoui dans son oreiller et serrait fortement son lapin rose en peluche.

Je tirait doucement sur la fermeture éclair et me levait maladroitement au milieu des DVD et des boîtes de pizza, disposées un peu partout dans la chambre.

Je jetais un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir, arrangeait rapidement le nid d'oiseaux qui me faisait office de cheveux et descendant en pyjama dans la cuisine.

En sentant les effluves du petit déjeuner je ne pus empêcher mon estomac de gronder bruyamment.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et vit Esmée en train de terminer des pancakes et Emmett manger tranquillement dans un coin tandis que Jasper, déjà habillé s'apprêtait à partir.

-Hey Bell's! me salua Emmett.

-Bien dormi? Me demanda Esmée.

-Oui, comme un bébé.

Jasper sourit et nous souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir.

-Il travaille trop..

J'acquiesçais. Jasper n'était pas souvent présent et Alice en souffrait même si elle ne le montrait pas.

Esmée déposa le plat de pancakes encore fumants et Emmett se jeta dessus.

-Doucement! Le réprimanda Esmée. Laisse-en à Bella!

-Désolé..dit-il en enfournant une grosse part de gâteau.

-Tu veux quelque chose Bella?

-Un chocolat chaud s'il te plait.

Je m'assis à côté d'Emmett qui avalait à une vitesse effrayante son petit déjeuner.

-T'as de la chance Bellie! Aujourd'hui elles vont dormir toute la journée donc t'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Je souris. J'avais l'intention d'aller voir Jacob à la Push pour me changer les idées. Çà m'éviterait de m'inquiéter pour Edward, il valait que je n'y pense pas et que je fasse confiance à Démétri.

-Oui, j'irais à la Push.

-Chez les Black?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu pourras demander à Emilie de me faire des cookies? Se sont les meilleurs de la région, après les tiens bien sûr Esmée.

-Dis plutôt que tu reveux des pancakes.

-Maintenant que tu me le proposes je veux bien.

Esmée étouffa discrètement un sourire.

Elle me tendit une tasse que j'avalais rapidement.

Après avoir mangée, je re-montais dans ma chambre pour me changer et me préparer pour sortir.

J'enfilais rapidement ma doudoune et sortait en souhaitant une bonne journée à Esmée. Emmett était déjà parti.

Je pris le sentier que j'avais empruntée la dernière fois et marchait rapidement. Le sol était humide et glissant et je dus ralentir le rythme pour ne pas tomber dans la boue.

Le temps se rafraichissait et le printemps tardait à arriver.

J'écartais les branches qui me barraient le passage et enjambait un tronc qui coupait le sentier.

Je m'essuyais les mains pleines de terre sur mon pantalon ne faisant pas attention aux taches que cela ferait. Alice ne me dira rien aujourd'hui.

Je sortais mon baladeur et mettait en place mes écouteurs: « Say you don't want it (One night Only) »

Je marchais lentement à présent, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur un caillou.

Je m'arrêtais un instant pour contempler le paysage. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir les vagues se briser sur la falaise. Je cru apercevoir des gens sauter dans l'eau. Surement mon imagination, il faisait bien trop froid.

Il y'avait peu de surfeurs sur la plage ce matin et je pouvais voir la petite buvette de Jake se dresser fièrement contre le vent qui agitait les arbres.

Je descendais doucement sur la plage et marchait sur le sable.

Je rangeais mon ipod dans ma poche et restait ébahi devant ce que je vis.

Je ne mettais pas tromper. Des gens sautaient bel et biens de la falaise.

-Frimeurs!

Je sursautais et me retournait. Un jeune indien qui devait avoir dans les quatorze ans fixait d'un air dédaigneux les plongeurs.

Je me décidais à lui demander son nom.

-Comment t'appelles tu?

-Seth. Et toi tu es doit être Bella Swan.

Encore un qui connait mon nom. L'anonymat est décidemment absent ici.

-Oui c'est çà.

Il me sourit.

-Jacob n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

Je rougis.

-Je vais le voir, tu viens?

Il m'emboîta le pas. Me parlant de tout et de rien. Il était super sympa.

Jacob nous tournait le dos et semblait absorbé par sa machine à café, je l'entendais marmonner je ne sais quoi en pestant.

-Salut Jake!

Il sursauta et se retourna.

-Hey Bella! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai réussie à échapper à Alice.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Si tu veux, je ferme et on va chez moi?

-Çà me va!

Il s'adressa à Seth.

-Alors gamin, tu ne vas pas jouer avec les grands? Se moqua-t-il.

-Arrête c'est pas drôle! Ma mère refuse que j'y aille, elle me traite comme un bébé!

-Tu verras dans un an ou deux…

Il souffla et détourna la tête, vexé.

-Qui sont ces garçons là bas?

Jake regarda en direction de la falaise.

-Sam Uley, Quil et Embry, Jared et Paul. Tous de la réserve.

Je profitais du fait que Seth soit allé discuter avec les surfeurs pour interroger Jacob.

-Pourquoi sa mère ne va pas qu'il plonge?

-Sue est..hyper protectrice depuis la mort du père de Seth, elle le couve beaucoup et Leah s'y met aussi.

-Désolée..comment est-il mort?

-Une attaque dans la forêt. Un ours aurait surgit trop brusquement et Harry avait des problèmes de cœurs. Il n'a pas survécu, çà va faire un an en juin.

-Pauvre Seth..

-T'inquiète pas! Il fort ce petit gars, plein de vie, toujours partant pour s'amuser.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil paternel.

-C'est comme mon petit frère..

Je restais un moment sans parler. Ce silence ma faisait du bien.

Je m'assis sur la sable pendant que Jake fermait la buvette.

Il vint me rejoindre et s'assis à mes côtés.

-Çà fait du bien de te revoir..je n'espérais plus depuis que tu m'as planté devant le cinéma.

-Désolée, murmurais-je.

-Tu l'aimes?

Je me tournais vers lui. Il semblait blessé, malheureux.

-Oui, soufflais-je.

Il se raidit.

-Jake…

-Non. C'est bon, çà va.

Il se leva et me tendit la main.

-Tu veux te promener?

-Bien sûr!

Je glissais ma main dans la sienne et il ne la lâcha pas quand je me levais.

Il m'entraîna vers les garçons qui avaient arrêtés de sauter et se séchaient sur la plage.

Il nous aperçurent et vinrent vers nous.

-Hey! Salut! Me salua le plus âgé. Je suis Sam.

-Moi c'est Quil et lui c'est Embry, désigna un grand brun.

-Paul.

-Jared. Gronda Jacob à l'adresse de l'un d'eux.

Le dénommé Jared n'arrêtait pas de me fixait d'une manière qui ne valait rien qui vaille.

Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant du regard.

-Ne fait pas attention à lui, me chuchota Jake.

-Tu restes ce soir? Me demanda Quil.

-Oh ouais, reste! Il y'a le feu de camp et on va raconter nos légendes, me dit Embry.

Jacob se tourna vers moi.

-Çà te dit?

-Oui, si çà ne vous dérange pas.

-Yes! Hurla Seth qui venait de surgir derrière nous.

-Oh que non!

Une brune venait d'arriver derrière lui et avait le même air menaçant que Jared.

-Tu n'irais nulle part ce soir.

-Mais Leah..

-J'ai dis non!

-Maaaaaaaaaaaiiiis!

-Non!

-S'il te plaît…, il afficha un air de chien battu.

Leah sembla réfléchir.

-Bon mais..

-!

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler.

…...

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber et les garçons commencèrent à faire un grand tas de bois flotté.

J'aidais Sue et Emilie à préparer des brochettes de viande et papotait avec elles.

Le père de Jacob, discutait à l'écart avec le grand père de Quil.

Seth, lui, était chargé de surveiller les fameux cookies de Sue et en piquait quelqu'un pensant que personne ne regardait.

-Seth! Hurla sa mère. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas?

Seth baissa la tête honteux comme un petit enfant qu'on gronde. Sue sourit et retourna à la préparation du repas.

Maintenant, le foyer était prêt et des troncs entouraient le bois.

Jacob s'assis à côté de moi et me demanda si j'avais déjà vu brûler du bois flotté.

Je tournais la tête de droite à gauche. Il sourit et alluma le brasier.

Je sursautais. Les flammes étaient..bleues!

-Mais c'est bleu!

Il rit.

Il attrapa une brochette et commença à la faire tourner près des flammes. Quand cela fut fini, il me la tendit. La viande grillée était délicieuse.

Après avoir terminé le repas, Billy s'avança et tout le monde se tut. Leah sortit un carnet de sa poche et tira un stylo.

Jacob me signe de venir sur ses genoux. Je m'exécutais et me calait contre son torse.

Billy commença à parler doucement des légendes Quileutes.

Tandis qu'il racontait l'histoire de leurs ancêtres, je fixais le feu des yeux.

Les flammes semblaient danser devant mes yeux et je cru entendre le son des hurlements des loups au loin qui semblaient répondre à notre histoire, comme ci eux aussi écoutaient ces légendes communes.

Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, bercée par la voix grave de Billy, dans un monde de loups et de magie…

…...

J'ouvrais un œil me rendant compte que je ne touchais plus le sol. J'étais dans les bras de Jacob qui marchait d'un vif dans la forêt. Il me demanda de me rendormir ce que je fis.

…...

Je me réveillais pour de bon dans un lit trop petit pour moi. Je m'étirais du mieux que je pus et me frottait les yeux en bayant bruyamment.

Je me trouvais dans la minuscule chambre de Jacob et celui-ci dormait étalé sur un vieux fauteuil.

Je souriais en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et sortait. Un brouillard épais s'étendait sur toute la réserve et je n'y voyait rien.

Je marchais lentement faisant attention à ne pas me perdre au milieu des bâtiments.

J'entendis Seth pleurnicher et Sue le gronder gentiment, je me dirigeais vers les voix.

La maison de Sue, Leah et Seth était située au centre de la réserve.

J'hésitais à entrer, ne voulant pas les déranger.

-Tu veux entrer?

Leah venait de m'adresser la parole. Elle avait parue si froide et distante avec moi la veille que l'entendre me parler m'avait presque choquée.

-Heu..je ne dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non, me dit-elle.

-Mm..merci!

Je pénétrais dans leur maison. Elle était bien plus grande que celle de Billy et avait surtout une grande cuisine qui était ouverte sur le salon.

Sue avait l'air de cuisiner tandis que Seth, l'air endormi, était assis au bar.

Leah attrapa une tasse de café et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Bonjour Bella! Tu veux quelque chose? Me salua Sue.

-Non merci, je voulais juste dire au revoir. Carlisle et Esmée doivent s'inquiéter…

-Tu as raison, tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

-Dîtes à Jacob de me rappeler quand il sera réveillé.

-Pas de problème.

-Tu reviendras bientôt hein? Me demanda Seth.

-J'essaierais, salut Leah.

-A plus tard.

Je décidais de longer la route principale pour aller plus rapidement.

Il y'avait peu d'automobilistes ce matin et je n'étais pas rassurée par le manque de lumière.

J'entendis une voiture ralentir derrière moi et je m'éloignais le plus possible de la route.

La voiture se stoppa presque à ma hauteur et j'eu le temps d'apercevoir le conducteur qui accéléra brusquement.

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine et je m'arrêtais un instant, tâchant de réfléchir.

Démétri m'avait prévenue qu'Aro avait lancé des gens à ma recherche.

Je préférais l'appeler pour l'en informer.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable, il n'y avait pas de réseau. Je décidais de grimper en hauteur et essayais tant bien que mal de gravir la pente. C'était déjà mieux, j'avais trois petites barres.

Je regardais ma liste de contacts et sélectionnait Démétri, il s'était pris en photo et le résultat était assez..original.

Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

**-Bella? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe? Il y'a un problème, je..**

**-Démétri, calme toi. C'est juste que je viens de voir passer quelqu'un en voiture qui avait l'air de..**

**-Tu es seule?**

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

**-Oui.**

Il y'eu un silence au bout du fil.

**-Où es-tu?**

**-Près de la route principale.**

**-Très bien. Eloigne t'en. Comment était l'homme que tu as vu?**

Je réfléchissais un instant, tâchant de décrire au mieux le conducteur.

**-Brun, les cheveux très longs, un teint mât.**

Il jura.

**-Il est plus malin que ce que je ne pensais. Ecoute, rentre chez les Cullen et fait tes valises. On part.**

**-Quoi! Mais je ne peux pas, hoquetais-je. Démétri ce n'est pas possible! Les Cullen..**

**-Tu préfères les livrer directement aux Volturis? Crois-moi tu ne veux pas.**

Je me tus et imaginais un instant les Cullen sous l'emprise de ce malade. L'idée me révulsait.

**-Bella..si ce type que tu m'as décris est celui auquel je pense il faut partir.**

**-Je comprends, dis-je au bord des larmes.**

**-A tout de suite et surtout, éloigne de la route.**

Je raccrochais et restais un instant sans comprendre. Le seul fait de penser à tout ce qui se passait me faisait mal à la tête. Je sentais mon sang résonner dans mes oreilles et ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Je m'assis un instant tâchant de retrouver un minimum de calme.

Je respirais et inspirais longuement pour oxygéner mon cerveau.

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains et fermait les yeux me concentrant sur le silence de la forêt.

Je rouvrais les yeux lentement pour ne pas avoir de vertiges et me levait en m'appuyant sur les arbres.

Je me réengageais sur le sentier forestier.

Je marchais rapidement malgré les obstacles que me dressait les cailloux sur mon chemin.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'aperçue la villa à travers les arbres et me préparait à ce qui allait suivre. Je n'avais que peu de temps pour me préparer.

Je sortais la clé de mon sac et ouvrait la porte. Par chance, il n'y avait personne.

Je m'engageais dans l'escalier en claquant la porte d'entrée et entrait en trombe dans ma chambre.

J'ouvrais tous les tiroirs et mon armoire à la volée et me précipitait dans la salle de bain prenant tout ce que je pouvais au passage.

Je tirais mon ancienne valise de sous mon lit et ne prenait pas le temps d'enlever la poussière qui la recouvrait et jetait toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur.

En me relevant pour partir je rencontrai la photo qui trônait au dessus de mon lit.

Nous l'avions prise peu après mon arrivée. Esmée avait fait des pieds et des mains, aidée par Rosalie et Alice pour qu'Edward y figure. Je n'étais pas encore à l'aise avec eux et je fixais l'autre bout de la pièce.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient au milieu souriants, Rosalie et Emmett à leur gauche et Jasper avec Alice dans ses bras à leur droite. Mais ce n'est pas çà que j'avais remarqué. Edward était à mon opposé mais au lieu de regarder l'objectif, il me regardait..moi.

Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué et le pire, c'est qu'inconsciemment je le regardais moi aussi.

-Bella?

Démétri venait d'entrer et je l'entendais monter les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et me rejoint doucement. Je continuais à regarder cette photo et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des mes joues. Démétri me pris dans ses bras.

-Çà va aller..tu verras.

-J'espère…

-Tu veux l'emmener?

Il désigna la photo bien encadrée accrochée au-dessus de mon lit.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il tendit le bras et s'en saisit puis me la donna. Je l'a mettais dans ma valise.

Il me tendit la main.

-Prête?

Je soufflais un bon coup.

-Prête.

_Bon bah voilà! Sincèrement je suis très très déçue mais j'ai un petit manque d'inspiration et j'ai tout écrit au fur et à mesure._

_Certaines d'entre vous avaient moins aimés à cause du manque d'action mais je voulais leur accorder un instant de répit, ils l'ont bien mérités quand même…non? Bande de sadiques!_

_Je suis désolée de mon retard mais je ne pouvais pas poster!_

_Tapez 1: la suite_

_Tapez 2: j'arrête =(_

_Tapez 3: autre chose!_

_Bisous de Cannes caro!_


	20. Fin des ennuis, pour l'instant

Chapitre 18

Fin des ennuis

_Hey! Amies du jour Bonjour, Amies du soir Bonsoir_

_J'ai réécris ce chapitre intégralement parce que je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire partait dans une direction qui ne me plaisait pas et après relecture j'ai décidée de changer la suite._

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser des nombreuses fautes de mon précédent chapitre mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le relire et j'ai vraiment honte de moi._

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fiction que j'adore écrire, tout simplement._

_Quand je suis rentrée de Cannes, j'ai vue ma boîte mail inondée de messages, tous en provenance de et çà m'a fait hyper plaisir!_

_Il y'a aussi des auteurs que j'adore qui ont faire apparition à nouveau, que je n'avais pas vue depuis la rentrée et j'étais super heureuse de pouvoir enfin lire un peu…_

_Malgré la tonne de devoir que j'ai, j'essaie toujours de trouver le temps d'écrire un peu donc ne paniquez pas, je compte poster un chapitre par semaine comme d'habitude._

_Voili, voilou, je crois que c'est tout._

_Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!_

Point de vue Edward;

Je pianotais nerveusement sur la table, avalant un énième café.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était en retard. S'il ne venait pas, j'étais fichu.

La mallette contenant un peu d'argent au cas où était posé sur mes genoux.

Une serveuse, au décolleté trop vulgaire à mon goût, vint me demander si je n'avais besoin de rien en se penchant exagérément. Je refusais poliment.

Je vis un homme à la carrure impressionnante entrer dans le café et ôter ses lunettes noires. Il sembla cherche un instant quelque chose puis vint vers moi.

Il me serra la main et s'assit.

-Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc soyez bref…

J'inspirais un bon coup avant de me lancer.

-Je veux juste ne plus rien avoir à faire avec les Volturis, je ne vous demande pas de les supprimer mais juste de faire en sorte que je ne sois plus inquiété.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Vous êtes sur? Parce que nous pouvons très bien lui régler son compte.

-Non. Je veux juste qu'il soit mis derrière les barreaux, lui et sa famille et qu'on en entende plus parler.

-Hm, je pense que c'est tout à fait faisable. Nous avons des contacts avec le FBI, çà devrait le faire, bien sur ce n'est pas gratuit, dit-il en me fixant.

Je m'y attendais. Je sortais discrètement la mallette et ouvrait les deux cadenas.

-De combien avez-vous besoin?

Il se frotta le menton.

-Disons…15 000$, çà ira?

J'acquiesçais. Il me tendit une mallette vide que je remplis de liasses sous la table pour ne pas attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Il prit la mallette remplie et souris, satisfait.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose pour fêter notre accord et la fin des Volturis?

Je hochais la tête. J'avais tellement angoissé pour rien qu'un remontant me ferait du bien.

Il héla la serveuse qui s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres ( refaites ).

-Oui, vous désirez? Dit-elle avec une voix qui se voulait sexy.

-Deux verres de vodka. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle gloussa puis partit prendre la commande et revint presque aussi tôt. Elle avait griffonnée sur l'addition sur numéro de téléphone. Je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Mon associé s'en saisis et le nota sur son portable.

Il fit un signe à la serveuse qui revint en roulant des hanches et pris nos deux verres.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à mon associé et partie.

-Bon et bien je crois que c'est réglé dis-je en me levant.

-Oui, tout y est. Il se leva également.

Je sortais rapidement du café et respirait un bon coup. Çà y'est, tout était fini, c'était la fin de nos ennuis.

Point de vue Bella:

Je m'étais endormie dans la voiture, trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée. Démétri avait roulé toute la nuit pour aller je ne sais où et il avait l'air tout aussi fatigué que moi.

Nous nous étions arrêtés dans un motel le long de la nationale pour terminer notre nuit et essayer de trouver une solution.

Démétri m'avait gentiment donné le lit mais je m'en voulais de le faire dormir sur le canapé, trop petit pour lui.

Il était sorti appeler Eva pour savoir si Laurent était toujours près de Forks. J'espérais qu'il avait abandonné et était parti. Je ne voulais pas que les Cullen courent le moindre danger. Pas à cause de moi. Je m'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit et regardait mes mains, tâchant de me calmer.

J'espérais tant qu'Edward est réussi de son côté, que nous soyons enfin débarrassés des Volturis, enfin libres et que nous puissions retrouver une vie normale.

Démétri rentra le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors?

-Il a abandonné, il est parti ce matin en ne trouvant rien.

Il était parti. Ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Je me levais et me jetais dans ses bras tandis qu'il me faisait tournoyer.

-Çà veut dire qu'on peut rentrer?

-Oui, on peut rentrer.

Mais il restait quelque chose…

-Et…et Edward?

Son sourire disparu. Il y'eu un silence.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être que…

Mon portable sonna. Je sortais dehors et décrochais.

**-Bella?**

Je pleurais en entendant son doux ténor. Cela me paraissait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas entendue…

**-Edward, c'est toi? C'est vraiment toi?**

**-Oui c'est bien moi, **rit-il.

**-Que s'est-il passé? Es-ce que tout va bien?**

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui va s'occuper d'Arø, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.**

**-C'est vraiment fini? Tu me le promets?**

**-Je te le promets.**

Mon cœur voleta dans ma poitrine. C'était bel et bien fini.

**-Tu rentres?**

**-Oui, je serais bientôt à Forks.**

**-Alors à bientôt…**

**-Bella?**

**-Oui?**

Il sembla hésiter.

**-Tu m'as manqué.**

**-Tu m'as manquée aussi,** soufflais-je.

Je raccrochais et m'assis sur le sol. Il allait revenir. Et nous serions enfin ensemble.

-Bella, çà va?

Démétri venait de sortir et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Oui, tout va bien. C'est fini, il a réussi.

Il souffla de soulagement.

-Je savais qu'il y arriverait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mais çà ne veut pas dire que je ne le pensais pas, rit-il.

Je me levais, époussetant mon pantalon.

-Bon, on y va?

-On y va.

Démétri avait roulé bien au-dessus des limites de vitesse autorisées mais je m'en moquais. J'allais enfin rentrer. J'allais voir Edward, entendre le son de sa voix, ne plus me réveiller en pleine nuit en me demandant si je le reverrais un jour. C'était la fin de mon calvaire, je sortais enfin de l'enfer.

Pour vous montrer combien je suis heureuse, j'ai laissé Démétri chanter tout le long de la route ce qui un exploit pour moi, quand il s'y met c'est pire qu'Alice.

Je ne cessais de lui demander quand es-ce que l'on allait arriver et il avait fini par se lasser et ne me répondit plus. Je fis semblant de bouder mais çà ne marcha pas. Il me connaissait trop bien pour se faire avoir.

Jacob avait tenté de me joindre plusieurs fois et encore une fois je m'en suis voulu. Même si je savais qu'il me pardonnerait çà me faisait mal au cœur. C'était mon meilleur ami et je lui cachais tellement de choses mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Déjà qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Edward…Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à les réconcilier ces deux là.

Je trépignais d'impatience sur mon siège en apercevant le panneau d'entrée de Forks.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et je trouvais que nous roulions trop lentement dans la ville.

Quand nous nous engageâmes sur la route forestière, je me sentie tout de suite mieux. J'ouvrais la fenêtre malgré le froid environnant et passait la tête dehors.

Démétri rit en voyant mes cheveux défaits par le vent et je tâchais de les remettre en place.

Il s'engagea sur le parking de la villa et les graviers crissèrent sous les pneus. Il me tendit mon sac et je sautais de la voiture. Il me fit un clin d'œil et fit demi-tour.

Je lui adressais un signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Je restais un instant contemplant la forêt quand soudain…je me rappelais.

Oh Mon Dieu! J'étais partie sans prévenir les Cullen, mais quelle imbécile! Ils ont dut paniqués. Je suis quand même partie deux jours, trois vu que j'avais passée la journée précédent à la Push.

Et Jacob? Il va vraiment m'en vouloir ce coup ci.

Je restais figée, n'osant entrée mais ne pouvant pas rester sur le perron indéfiniment.

J'entrais timidement, priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas encore là.

J'allais refermer la porte quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un se jeta sur moi.

-Oh mon dieu Bella! Tu es enfin revenue!

Je tentais de me défaire de la prise d'Alice mais Emmett la rejoint, m'étouffant presque.

-Putain Bellie! Tu nous as foutu la peur de notre vie!

-Je…ne…peux…plus respirer.

Ils s'écartèrent, découvrant Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée. Merde. Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

-Heu…désolée, dis-je en fixant le sol.

-Où étais-tu Bella? Me demanda Carlisle.

Je déglutissais. Une idée…vite!

-J'ai rencontré un ami et il m'a proposé de passer quelques jours chez lui, j'ai essayé de vous joindre mais il n'y avait pas de réseau alors…

Ils n'avaient pas l'air convaincu, pas du tout même.

-Tu nous as fait vraiment peur ma chérie, me dit Esmée.

-Je sais…je suis désolée.

-Ne recommence plus, promis?

-Promis.

-Et toi, dis Rosalie en me pointant de son index parfaitement manucuré, ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec Alice!

Tout le monde rigola sauf Alice qui alla bouder dans les bras de Jasper.

-Tu viens m'aider en cuisine Bella?

-Oui bien sûr.

Je rejoignais Esmée qui me passa un tablier.

-J'ai envie de préparer le dessert préféré d'Edward pour son retour et vu que tu sais très bien faire les gâteaux…

-Qu'es-ce que c'est?

Je brulais d'envie d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur lui.

-Un tiramisu.

-Ok pas de problème!

Elle sourit et me tendit ce dont j'avais besoin pendant quelle s'attaquait au plat principal.

Je commençais par casser des œufs dans un saladier pour le biscuit. (NdA: je n'ai jamais fait la recette donc dîtes moi si je me trompe ^ ^)

J'ajoutais de la farine, du sucre, du beurre que je fis d'abord fondre au bain marie puis mettait le tout au four. Après que cela soit près, je l'imbibais de café et de liqueur, ajoutait le mascarpone et saupoudrait le tout de cacao. (NdA: çà à l'air bon tout çà!)

Je le mettais ensuite dans le frigo et vit entré Emmett l'air affamé.

-Hmm..çà à l'air bon! Je peux en avoir un morceau, me dit-il en faisait ses yeux de cocker.

-Non, attends le diner! Le réprimanda Esmée.

-Désolé Emmett, lui dis-je.

-De toute façon çà lui fera pas de mal, dit Rosalie en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Mais Rosie..

-Si tu veux rentrer dans ton smoking le jour du mariage il vaut mieux te mettre au régime.

-Alice n'aura qu'à l'agrandir.

Ils se tournèrent simultanément le dos mais très vite Emmett s'excusa et embrassa tendrement Rose.

-Il arrive! Dit Alice en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Esmée s'essuya les mains sur son tablier qu'elle ôta et sortie précipitamment suivie de près par Emmett et Rosalie. Je les suivie.

Je restais dans l'entrée, préférant me mettre à l'écart.

J'entendis une portière claquer puis des cris de joie.

Je tentais de me faire le plus petite possible. Tout d'un coup j'avais peur de le voir. Je me demandais toujours ce que ce baiser représentait pour lui. Il m'avait quand même repoussée la première fois.

_Il ne t'a pas repoussée! Il n'a pas réagi c'est différent._

_Tiens t'es revenue toi?_

_Oui, t'as besoin de moi là._

_Non, va t'en! Laisse moi réfléchir._

_*sifflote*_

_Et ferme là!_

J'essayais de retrouver mon calme quand je le vis entrer. Mon dieu. Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, enfin si c'est possible.

Il discutait avec Emmett du fameux match qu'il était censé avoir fait. Il mentait si aisément que s'en était saisissant. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait vraiment fait.

-Oh, salut Bella. Dit-il en me voyant.

-Heu salut.

Il était déjà parti dans le salon.

_Je rêve ou il a dit, « oh, salut Bella. »?_

_Non, tu ne rêves pas._

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'est: « salut ». Je serrais les dents, tâchant de ravaler mes larmes. J'entrais dans le salon et tentait de m'asseoir le plus loin possible d'Edward.

Malheureusement, la seule place vacante se trouvait pile en face de lui.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table?

Bénie soit Esmée!

Je la suivais et prenait les assiettes tendit qu'elle me suivait avec les verres. Je dressais le plus lentement possible la table et allait chercher l'argenterie.

_Froussarde!_

_Oh, tais toi! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi._

_-_A table!

Emmett accouru et avait déjà sa serviette autour du cou avant qu'on n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf.

Rosalie vint s'installer à côté de lui, suivie par Jasper et Alice.

Carlisle s'assit à leur droite et Esmée à leur gauche.

Edward s'installa à côté d'elle si bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place de libre, juste à côté de lui.

Je piquai un fard et m'asseyais en décalant ma chaise du côté de Carlisle qui discutait avec Jasper.

Heureusement Esmée arriva rapidement avec la salade et je pus trouver quelque chose à faire.

Je l'avalais le plus lentement possible.

-Bella, tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plaît?

Je ne me retournais pas vers lui et lui passait en vitesse la salière.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement le plat principal puis Esmée apporta le dessert.

-Bella l'a fait spécialement pour toi, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'aurais voulue disparaître sous terre et me transformer en minuscule souris.

Edward me regarda.

-Heu..et bien, merci.

J'avalais en vitesse ma part et restait à table sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je m'excusais, puis sortais de table.

C'était Jacob.

**-Jake je suis vraiment désolée, je..**

**-C'est bon Bella, j'ai compris..**

**-Non. C'est pas ce que tu crois! C'est juste que..**

**-Que tu préfères Edward. Bella, je ne suis pas con.**

**-N..non,c'est vraiment fini maintenant. **

Et c'était vrai. Je ne l'aimais plus. Çà me faisait mal mais c'était réel. Je ne voulais pas d'un amour à sens unique, certainement pas.

**-Tu es sûre?**

J'inspirais un bon coup.

**-Oui.**

Il sembla soulagé.

**-Sincèrement Bella, je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. **

**-Tu es sur?**

**-Bell's, mais t'as vu quel genre de type c'est? C'est un coureur du jupon et tu ne serais que la énième sur sa liste. Laisse-le à ses blondes siliconées et trouve quelqu'un qui ne te feras jamais de mal.**

Je savais que Jake voulait me protéger. Et il disait la vérité. Même si çà faisait mal.

**-Tu as raison..**

**-Çà va aller?**

**-Faut bien..**

**-Si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là.**

**-Merci, à plus tard.**

**-A plus tard Bell's.**

Je raccrochais et vis Edward derrière moi. Mon dieu, faites qu'il n'est rien entendu.

-C'Est-ce que tu penses de moi Bella?

Si, il a entendu. Des larmes de honte coulèrent sur mes joues, il savait tout. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.

Je tentais de rentrer à l'intérieur mais il me retint par le bras.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi?

-Lâche moi Edward.

Il me lâcha et garda ses mains le long de son corps, il ferma les yeux.

-Comment peux tu penser une chose pareille?

-Après que tu m'ais laisser pourrir pendant deux jours dans une espèce de cellule et m'ait pratiquement livrée un fou.

Je l'avais touché là où çà fait mal. C'était lâche et je m'en voulue d'avoir prononcée ces paroles.

-Très bien.

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans la villa. Je m'assis sur le sol, et pleurait tant que je le pouvais. J'avais tout gâché cette fois.

Je vis sortir brusquement Alice qui vint en courant vers moi.

-Bella, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe? Je viens de voir Edward et il est plus que furieux, Carlisle tente de le calmer.

-C'est ma faute Alice, tout est de ma faute.

-Mais qu'es-ce qu'il y'a?

-Je lui ai dis des choses horribles, que je n'aurais jamais dut dire. Il va me haïr Alice et toutes les excuses du monde n'y feront rien.

Elle soupira.

-Bella, s'il y'a bien une personne au monde qui peut lui faire entendre raison, c'est toi. Crois moi, il a tellement changé depuis que tu es là.

Je la fixais à travers à mes larmes.

-Quoi?

-Bella, tu es aveugle ou quoi? Il t'aime comme pas possible et toi tu passes ton temps à le repousser, pas étonnant qu'il t'en veuille après.

-Il ne m'aime pas Alice.

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez à la manière de son frère et tapota du pied.

-Il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, même plus si c'est possible. Mais vous êtes trop bêtes pour vous en rendre compte vous-même. Alors tu vas le voir illico presto et tu t'excuses.

-Mais Alice..

Elle roula des yeux.

-Maintenant et ne discute pas.

Je montais lentement les marches et je savais que çà ne faisait que retarder ma condamnation à mort.

Je restais un moment devant la porte de sa chambre ne sachant que faire mais je sentais le regard d'Alice qui m'observait mécontente du bas des escaliers.

J'inspirais un bon et entrait.

C'était la première fois que je voyais sa chambre. Elle était grande, très éclairée et avait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la foret. A droite, il y'avait une longue étagère remplie de CD et juste en dessous trônait une chaine HIFI.

Son lit était contre le mur de gauche mais ce qui attira mon attention, c'est son piano noir laqué placé sur un îlot au milieu de la pièce. Des partitions étaient éparpillées çà et là de la pièce.

Edward était assis sur le rebord du lit, la tête dans les mains et son père tentait de le réconforter.

Carlisle leva les yeux vers moi en m'entendant entrer et me fit signe de sortir un instant.

Je sortais dans les couloirs et m'assis le long du mur tout près de la porte. Alice vint s'installer à côté de moi.

-çà va aller Bella.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

-Une intuitition.

-J'espère que tu as raison..

Nous restâmes quelques instants sans rien dire. Carlisle sortit doucement et ferma la porte. Je me levais d'un bond et l'interrogeais du regard.

-Désolé Bella, il ne veut pas te parler pour l'instant.

Il descendit les escaliers me laissant effondrée dans les bras d'Alice.

-Je te l'avais dit. Il me déteste.

-Mais non, il est borné c'est tout.

-Si tu savais ce que je lui ai dit…

-L'important c'est que tu ne le pensais pas. Va dormir Bella, tu verras bien demain.

Elle descendit dans le salon à son tour, me laissant seule dans le couloir.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers ma chambre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte close de sa chambre.

J'entrais, la vue brouillée par les larmes et me jetais sur mon lit étouffant mes pleurs dans mon oreiller.

_Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi comme d'habitude je suis pas fière de moi mais bon..je pense que je ne le serais jamais ^ ^_

_Bon, maintenant les méchants Volturis vous pourrirent en prison et Bella est hors de danger mais avec Edward c'est pas du tout çà, je sais je suis sadique!_

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se passera par la suite,on verra bien. J'ai envie de me centrer maintenant sur le lycée avec Mike, Jessica, Angela et bien sûr Tanya!_

_Tapez 1: la suite_

_Tapez 2: STOP_

_Tapez 3:autre chose…_

_Tapez 4: des idées, des idées…_


	21. Journée maudite

Chapitre 19

Mauvaise journée

_Coucou! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dur pour vous parce que moi, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à aller en cours…_

_J'ai eu pleins de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et j'étais super contente même si certaines en ont marre du comportement de Bella, toujours aussi bornée._

_Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse tranquille et on se retrouve plus bas…_

_Ah oui, j'allais oublier (comme toujours)_

_DISCLAMER: Tout les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec._

_Enjoy ^ ^'_

_Ah oui, (j'allai encore oublier) :_

_J'ai changée de traitement de texte en espérant que la mise en page sera plus agréable à lire, biz's_

Je me réveillais assez tôt, pour me préparer à retourner au lycée. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été très assidue ces derniers temps et mes résultats scolaires allaient en ressentir.

J'avais passée beaucoup de temps à réfléchir au moyen de me faire pardonner et j'avais conclue finalement, que je devais attendre qu'il daigne faire le premier pas. C'était lâche, et je le savais.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil et constatait que j'avais une bonne heure pour me préparer.

Je m'asseyais dans mon lit, en m'étirant et baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me levais, encore étourdie par le manque de sommeil.

J'allumais la lumière dans ma salle de bain et grimaçais en faisait face à mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais les yeux encore rouges et gonflés par les larmes et mon teint pâle ajoutait au tout une impression maladive .J'ôtais ma chemise de nuit et entrait dans la cabine de douche. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler un long moment sur ma peau avant de me laver réellement. Puis je sortais de la cabine, attrapant une serviette pour me sécher.

J'entendis quelqu'un pénétrer dans ma chambre puis vis Alice surgir dans la salle de bain ,déjà prête. Elle m'observa un long moment, l'air de réfléchir.

-Oui Alice ?

Pas de réponse, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Pas bon signe.

-Alice ?

- Tais-toi deux secondes, je réfléchis.

Son petit manège dura encore quelques instants puis elle sortie, me laissant le temps de finir.

Elle revint peu de temps après, avec des sacs de vêtements, encore neuf.

-Bon, si tu veux chopper Edward, il va falloir faire un minimum d'efforts côté physique.

Attendez, de quoi es-ce qu'elle me parle ? Je voulais juste me faire pardonner pour l'instant, pas lui faire du charme.

-Alice, il est hors de question que…

Elle mit les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu veux te faire pardonner oui ou non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors tu ne discutes pas et tu enfiles ce qu'il y'a dedans, compris ?

Je hochais la tête, guère convaincue et attrapait le sac qu'elle me tendait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, un slim très près du corps, un top gris. Très simple mais joli, pour une fois je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse.

J'enfilais le tout puis sortais. Alice m'attendait sur mon lit avec une boite sur les genoux.

-Très jolie, je ne mettais pas trompée çà te met vraiment en valeur. Tiens, mets çà avec .dit-elle en me tendant la boite.

Je l'ouvrais.

-Alice tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à marcher avec çà !

Elle me fit les gros yeux.

-Tu les mets et ne discute pas. Hors de questions que tu mettes tes vieilles converses.

-Mais Alice ! Il y'a au moins 10 centimètres de talons. Me plaignis-je.

- Mets-les !

Je m'exécutais non sans exprimer ma désapprobation.

Je descendais toujours en grognant les escaliers suivie d'Alice, qui satisfaite souriait.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine lorsqu'un grand silence se fit. Edward était attablé avec Jasper et Emmett et je me sentis soudainement de trop. C'était sans compter sur Alice qui me poussa en avant. Traîtresse.

-Hey Bell's ! Me salua Emmett.

-Salut Bella. Me dit Jasper.

Edward me lança un bonjour glacial. Je m'assis près d'Emmett de sorte à être le plus possible éloignée de lui.

-Alors, à qui c'est le tour d'emmener les filles au lycée ? lança Emmett.

-C'est pas à toi Edward ? demanda Jasper.

L'intéressé répondit tout en me fixant.

-Je ne pourrais pas aujourd'hui, Emmett n'a qu'à le faire.

Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Tout en continuant à me fixer, il se leva, rangea sa chaise, mit sa tasse dans l'évier et sorti.

-Excuse le Bella. Me dit Carlisle en entrant.

Il s'assit et se servit une tasse de café, qu'il garda dans ses mains pour se réchauffer.

-Çà va prendre du temps mais il va finir par te pardonner.

-J'espère, soufflais-je…

Je savais en mon for intérieur que ce n'était pas gagné. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Bon, les filles, on y va ? nous demanda Emmett.

-On y va ! répondit Alice.

-Où est Rosalie ? Demandais-je.

-Elle malade aujourd'hui, elle ne va pas en cours.

Je me levais avec Alice et Emmett, prenait mon sac dans le hall, mon manteau et mes gants puis je sortie. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le 4X4 d'Emmett. Je n'aimais pas tellement monter dedans, je me sentais tellement petite face à ce gros engin. Néanmoins je m'assis à l'arrière et Alice s'assis à côté de moi.

Emmett conduisait encore plus rapidement que Démétri et je m'accrochais désespérément au siège qui se tenait devant moi pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. L'avantage c'est que nous arrivâmes en avance au lycée. Je descendais en faisant attention à ne pas tomber sur mes talons, maudite soit Alice. J'attrapais mon sac et remerciais Emmett de la main qui démarra en trombe nous laissant seules sur le parking. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure là et les quelques élèves présents étaient rassemblés en groupe. J'aperçu Mike, Ben, Angela, Jessica, Lauren et Tyler près de l'entrée. D'ailleurs Mike me faisait des grands signes de la main plus ou moins discrets, je lui renvoyais timidement.

C'est alors que je remarquais la Volvo d'Edward. Je le cherchais des yeux et le vis adossé contre un arbre. Une blonde aux cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos lui faisait face. Et il l'embrassait, elle, langoureusement.

Mon cœur sembla sur le point de tomber en miettes à la seconde où je compris ce qu'il se passait. Alice voyant que je réagissais plus à ce qu'elle me disait, tourna la tête pour voir ce que j'observais et je l'entendis jurer en apercevant son frère. Je l'entendis gronder le nom de Tanya. Alors c'était elle ! La fameuse Tanya, la blonde d'Edward comme aimait le dire si bien Emmett. Quelques bribes d'une vieille conversation me vinrent en mémoire. C'était quand Edward m'évitait, quand j'étais arrivée chez les Cullen, Emmett disait qu'Edward était tout le temps avec cette poupée barbie grandeur nature. Et c'était elle que j'avais aperçue le jour de la rentrée. Tout devenait clair maintenant. Il était avec elle depuis le début et n'avait fait que jouer avec moi. Les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler le long de mes joues et je m'enfuyais en courant vers le bâtiment. Alice me suivit sans rien dire tandis que j'entrais dans les toilettes des filles. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne, je ne voulais pas de témoin de ma douleur. Je m'assis sur le sol glacé et mettait ma tête entre mes mains. Alice s'assit à côté de moi et me caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Je suis désolée Bella, je ne savais pas. Mais il va souffrir quand je lui mettrais la main dessus à celui-là.

-Non Alice. Çà ne sert à rien. J'ai perdue, je l'ai perdue. Il se fout de moi depuis le début.

-Bella, ce n'est pas vrai. Crois-moi, il t'aime mais il a peur. C'est pour çà qu'il se réfugie dans les bras de Tanya, il a peur de ses sentiments. Evidemment, çà ne l'excuse pas.

-Alice ! Il se moquait de moi. Tout le temps. Même quand je l'ai embrassé je suis sûre que…

-Attends…j'ai loupée un épisode. Quand es-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Le jour où il est parti. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je lui ai pratiquement sautée dessus. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a même pas réagi. Alors, j'ai voulue m'enfuir mais il m'a retenue et m'a embrassé à son tour.

-Waouh. Sincèrement Bella, je ne te croyais pas capable de faire çà.

Je reniflais et me tamponnait les yeux avec un cleenex.

-Bon, reprit-elle. Il faut faire quelque chose, je vais voir avec Rosa. Après je vais avoir une bonne discussion avec Edward. Peut être que Jazz pourrait le résonner…pensa-t-elle tout haut.

-Lili, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution…

-Bella, je suis ta meilleure amie oui ou non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors fait moi confiance. Allez vient là, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras. Elle m'enlaça tendrement.

-Bon, il est temps d'aller en cours. On se retrouve à la cafétéria ! me lança-t-elle.

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours de français. Heureusement qu'Edward avait entraînement avec l'équipe de foot à ce moment-là. Je n'aurais pas supportée de le voir si près de moi. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés et je m'asseyais au fond de la salle. Lauren et Tanya me lancèrent un regard dédaigneux qui me fit l'effet de lames de couteaux. Si un regard pouvait tuer c'était bien le leur. Au moment où je passais près d'elle, Tanya poussa son sac dans mon chemin et je trébuchais sous les rires. Mike vint gentiment m'aider à me relever en foudroyant du regard Tanya et sa copine qui gloussaient.

-Oh pardon Isabella, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Me dit-elle l'air pas désolé du tout.

-Ne fait pas attention à elle, me chuchota Mike.

Il me raccompagna à ma place craignant sans doute que je trébuche une nouvelle fois et je sortais mes affaires, rouge de honte.

Le cours se passa finalement sans problème. Je sortais soulagée et me rendais vers la cafétéria.

-Hey Bella !

Je me retournais et vis Mike marcher dans ma direction.

-Oui ?

Il rougit.

-Je…es-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? se lança t-il.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Edward m'observait, l'air énervé. Il fixait Mike d'un air mauvais et…Envieux ? Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

-Désolée Mike mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Oh...heu…Ce n'est pas grave…une prochaine fois alors.

-Oui, c'est çà. Dis-je, pressée d'en terminer avec cette discussion.

C'est soulagé que je me rendis enfin à la cafétéria. Je vis Edward sourire et se remettre à discuter avec Tanya, qui, elle, se remaquillait. Une fois cela fait, il l'entraina dans un coin et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Je les regardais tous les deux et me précipitait pour rejoindre Alice.

Celle-ci avait choisie une table pour deux à l'écart du reste et m'attendait, deux plateaux encore intacts devant elle. Lorsque je m'assis, elle poussa l'un d'eux vers moi.

-Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, me dit-elle.

Je triturais une feuille de salade du bout de ma fourchette sans l'avaler et finalement le reposait dans l'assiette.

-Bella, mange !

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle soupira mais n'insista pas pour autant.

-Alors ?

-Alors rien.

-Bella…ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver. Ce qu'il faudrait…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-…le rendre jaloux !

Je failli m'étouffer avec l'eau que je venais de boire.

-Le rendre jaloux ? Alice sois sérieuse…avec qui veux tu que je…

-Réfléchis un peu ! Jacob a le béguin pour toi non ?

A ce moment, je vis rouge. Il était hors de question d'utiliser Jake. Et certainement pas pour çà.

-Hors de question ! Grognais-je.

Alice leva les mains en l'air comme pour me calmer.

-Bon, je disais çà comme çà…Mike ?

-Alice !

-Attends un peu…et ce fameux Démétri ?

-Il n'est pas libre et il est majeur.

-T'es pas drôle Bell's. S'il te plait…essaie avec lui. Et puis ce ne sera pas vrai. T'auras juste à faire semblant.

-J'imagine que je te passe son numéro ? lui dis-je vaincue.

-Bingo ! Rit-elle.

Je lui passais le numéro.

-Et maintenant ? Demandais-je.

-Maintenant on attend qu'il réponde. Dit-elle en terminant d'envoyer son sms.

-J'y arriverais jamais Alice.

-Mais non…tu vas voir, çà va bien se passer ! D'ici peu de temps tu seras avec Edward et tu me remercieras.

-Ou alors il restera avec Tanya et moi je me morfondrais.

Elle râla tandis que je me levais pour aller déposer mon plateau. Je m'engageais dans la queue et quelqu'un derrière moi me poussa en avant de sorte que je me heurtais dans la personne qui était devant moi.

Celui-ci se retourna et je reconnu Edward. Je baissais la tête, rouge de honte et tentait d'utiliser mes cheveux comme protection contre son regard qui me brûlait. Je posais rapidement mon plateau et partait de la cafétéria. J'entendis un instant ses pas derrière moi puis comme je n'entendais plus rien, me retournait. J'eu juste le temps de le voir entrer rapidement avec Tanya dans le local d'entretien puis le bruit d'un verrou que l'on ferme. Je tentais de chasser les images qui me venaient à l'esprit en les sachant tous les deux là-dedans et je savais malheureusement que ce n'était certainement pour faire l'inventaire des balais.

Les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler et je me précipitais dans le seul lieu capable de me calmer. La bibliothèque était déserte et la bibliothécaire lisait tranquillement un livre à son bureau. Elle me salua gentiment.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue Isabella. J'ai lue la fiche que tu m'avais donnée la dernière fois et j'ai passée quelques commandes.

-Oh, c'est géniale, merci ! Je peux vous aider ?

-Si çà ne te dérange pas, tu peux ranger la pile de romans qui est là.

-Pas de problème.

Çà me permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Ce serait bien mieux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la couverture du premier livre et me dirigeait vers le rayon sur la littérature française. Je rangeais le Racine à sa place. Je regardais la couverture du livre suivant et vis qu'il ne faisait parti d'aucune catégorie. J'en concluais donc qu'il devait se trouver dans la réserve. Je pris l'exemplaire défraichi et posais le reste de la pile sur une table.

J'entendis la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et j'entendis la bibliothécaire saluer la ou les personne(s) qui venai(en)t d'entrer.

J'entrais dans la réserve qui était pièce triste et mal éclairée. Je cherchais des yeux une étagère où je pourrais ranger le livre et mis un peu de temps à trouver la bonne place. J'entendis des bruits et des rires étouffés non loin de moi. Je me retournais et vis Tanya et Edward s'embrassant longuement. Tanya était adossée contre le mur et avait enroulée ses longues jambes autour du corps d'Edward.

-Non….Edward…pas…ici ! L'entendis-je dire.

Même si je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me voir dans le noir, je savais que je devais être rouge écrevisse. Je sortais discrètement, refermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

Je me dirigeais, tel un fantôme vers la sortie, passant devant la bibliothécaire qui me regarda sans comprendre.

Je marchais dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Je sortais du lycée, l'air devenant soudain trop irrespirable. Je m'assis sur le premier banc que je vis, trop épuisée pour faire un pas de plus. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne sur le parking. J'envoyais un texto à Alice lui demandant de venir me rejoindre. Je savais qu'elle avait sport, ce n'était donc pas un problème de sécher pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard je la vis apparaitre encore en jogging et débardeur, ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

-Bella, qu'es-ce qu'il y'a ?

Je fondais en larmes pour la énième fois de la journée dans ses bras.

-Lui…et…Tanya…dans la…réserve.

Il mit quelques temps à comprendre.

-Attends…ils l'ont fait ? Dans la réserve ? Je croyais que mon frère était plus coincé que çà.

-Et...dans…le…local d'entretien.

-Waouh ! Deux fois en une heure ? Bah dis donc…

-Alice, .c'est pas le moment.

-Oh, désolée Bella. Çà va ?

-A ton avis…

-Excuse moi Bell's. Dès qu'il rentre je lui fais la peau pour lui montrer ma façon de penser. Il n'a pas le droit de vous faire souffrir de la sorte.

-Si tu crois qu'il souffre….

-Bella, malgré tout ce que tu penses, crois moi, il souffre autant que toi voir plus. Il me l'a dit.

-Quoi ? Quand ? Qu'es-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?

- Calme-toi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme çà auparavant. Quand tu es arrivée, il a tellement changé. Si tu savais comment il était avant…je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il m'a dit mais crois-moi, il est loin de ne rien éprouver pour toi…même très loin. Tu sais, si vous ne vous étiez pas disputés hier, ce serait avec toi qu'il serait et certainement pas avec Tanya.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Tu m'as déjà vue me tromper une seule fois ?

-Non. Avouais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète de rien Bellie. Au fait…Démétri m'a répondu et il est ok. Il viendra nous chercher après les cours et on mettra à exécution le plan.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

-Je sais Bella, je sais. Me dit-elle en repartant en cours.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et me levait pour aller à mon dernier cours de la journée. Physique.

Edward était déjà installé à notre paillasse et leva la tête en m'entendant entrer. J'hésitais à aller vers ma place. Le savoir si près, sentir son odeur, était une véritable torture pour moi. Mon cœur sembla peser de toutes ses forces au moment où je m'assis à côté de lui. La deuxième sonnerie retentit et le professeur ferma la porte de la salle et commença son cours.

-Bien, dit-il. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier différentes coupes de racines d'oignon au microscope et pour se faire, je vous demanderais de travailler en binôme. Je vais passer parmi vous distribuer les lames et le matériel nécessaire.

Le professeur passa près de moi et je lui demandais s'il n'était pas préférable de changer de groupe.

-Bien sûr que non ! Vous avez tous les deux un niveau avancé par rapport aux autres et je préfère que vous travaillez tous les deux tout le long de l'année. Me répondit-il.

Je pris les lames qu'il me tendait et les posait sur la table ainsi que le microscope. J'attendais qu'Edward commence mais il ne fit aucun geste alors je me saisissais des lames et les plaçait.

Je jetais un coup d'œil et griffonnait maladroitement le nom de la phase sur la feuille commune. Je poussais le microscope vers Edward qui ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre.

-C'est à ton tour. Lui dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu comptes bosser ou me laisser faire le travail seule ? Lui demandais-je.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa question me laissa sans voix pendant un instant.

-Qu'es-ce que j'ai moi ? C'est plutôt ce que tu as toi.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Tu me demandes pourquoi je t'évite ? C'est plutôt toi qui ne voulait pas me voir ni m'adresser la parole.

-Parce que tu penses des choses complètement fausses Bella.

- Fausses…vraiment ? Et le fait que tu te sois foutue de moi le début c'est faux peut être ?

-Tu ne sais rien.

-Parce que tu ne me dis rien Edward. Rien du tout. Tu refuses de communiquer.

-Là, à ton avis je fais quoi ?

-Tu...tu.

Il sourit, satisfait.

-Si, il y'a au moins une chose que je sais…tu regrettes ce baiser. Çà je le sais. Tu voulais juste éviter de me blesser mais tu savais pertinemment que c'est Tanya qui t'intéressait.

Je sentis les larmes monter et tentait avec beaucoup de mal de les ravaler.

Edward ne disait plus rien. Je tournais la tête et vis qu'une expression de souffrance s'était installée sur son visage. Mon cœur me fit encore plus mal que d'ordinaire en le voyant ainsi.

-TU….NE….SAIS…RIEN.

La sonnerie choisie ce moment pour résonner et je restais un instant immobile fixant son regard émeraude cherchant à savoir ce qu'il me cachait.

Je me levais, prenais mes affaires et sortais. J'entendis Edward me suivre et j'accélérais le pas. Je ne voulais pas conclure cette discussion par une énième dispute qui ne ferait que me détruire à nouveau.

Je sortis du bâtiment et vis Démétri foncer vers moi. Il me pris dans ses bras, me faisant virevolter et m'embrassa à la commissure donnant aux personnes alentour, l'illusion d'un baiser.

Il me lâcha et je vis Alice sourire en regardant derrière moi. Je vis alors Edward furieux monter dans sa volvo et démarrer en trombe laissant seule Tanya sur le parking fulminant.

-Première phase du plan enclenchée !

Oui, cette fois c'était la bonne. Désormais je ferais tout pour l'avoir. Rien qu'à moi. Foi de Bella Swan.

_Et voilà ! Alors, qu'es-ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Super, moyen ou déçu ? Faites moi part de vos impressions en me laissant un petit review juste en bas là. _

_Vous savez que j'adore çà !_

_Mais si ! Vous savez bien, rhooh !_

_Je suis tellement contente d'arriver au 20__ème__ chapitre, je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin, çà se fête non ?_

_Donc pour me faire plaisir, je veux que ma boite mail déborde, explose de messages en tout genren je veux que __chacune __d'entre vous, oui je dis bien __chacune__ me dise pourquoi elle aime ma fiction._

_Voili voilou, je crois que c'est tout !_

_A la semaine prochaine ou à très bientôt pour celles qui me laissent un review_

_(j'essaie de répondre à chacune)_

_Robisous _

_Caroline qui vous adoooooRe_

_(Cette fois j'ai écris 3649 mots)_


	22. S'expliquer

**Chapitre 20**

**Partir**

_**Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard, je suis désolée…..**_

_**Happy Birthday to you!Happy Birthday to yooou!**_

_**Happy Birthday to you Famille d'Accueil!**_

_**Happy Birthday tooooooooooo youu!**_

_**Hey! Une petite chanson pour le 20ème chapitre non? En tout cas moi çà me remonte le morale parce qu'en ce moment çà ne va plus vraiment mais bon..y'a des jours comme çà.**_

_**Heureusement que certaines personnes sont là pour moi…( soupir )**_

_**Mais bon assez parlé de moi -'**_

_**Passons aux choses sérieuses à savoir: Edward Cullen.**_

_**Récapitulons un peu: Il joue les cons avec Tanya et Bella riposte en « sortant » avec Démétri qui est l'un des meilleurs amis d'Edward.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre: Drague, disputes et Co seront de rigueur.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et quand à moi je vous retrouve tout au long du chapitre avec mes petits commentaires.**_

_**Une spéciale dédicace à qui est la **__**seule **__**à m'avoir donnée des idées. Merci à toi et qu'en aux autres ne soyez pas jaloux.**_

_**Voili voilou ^ ^**_

**Nous étions tous installés dans le salon, moi sur le canapé avec Démétri près de moi, Alice sur le tapis, zappant toutes les chaînes de la télé. Depuis deux semaines nous avions pris cette habitude de trainer l'après-midi à la maison avec Démétri. Cela ajoutait une touche de réalisme à notre « couple » et çà me permettait de le connaitre dans des conditions à peu près normal.**

**Edward, lui, était absent encore une fois.**

**Il ne m'avait plus adressée la parole depuis notre altercation en cours. Désormais il avait pris l'habitude de sécher tous les cours où je me trouvais à côté de lui. Je voyais toujours une place vide.**

**Ma seule consolation était de savoir que Tanya ne paraissait pas plus heureuse que moi.**

**Edward était souvent seul, assis sur un banc devant le lycée et s'éloignait dès que Tanya tentait de l'approcher au grand dame de celle-ci.**

**Elle rejetait alors ses cheveux en arrière et tournait les talons.**

**Lorsque nous mangions tous ensemble, le soir, il avalait à une vitesse folle son assiette et partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

**Je commençais à en avoir assez. J'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus il partait loin de moi. **

**La jalousie ne marchait pas. Rien de ce qu'Alice m'avait conseillée de faire ne fonctionnait.**

**Cela ne servait plus à rien.**

**Je les regardais…Démétri prêt de moi souriait à peine….Eva tolérait de moins en moins notre mascarade. Elle voulait qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle et moins avec moi..Je la comprenais…**

**Démétri croisa mon regard et je vis qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. Çà ne servait à rien.**

**Tous deux avions perdus notre temps.**

**Je me levais sous les regards surpris d'Emmett et Alice et montait dans ma chambre.**

**J'allais m'allonger sur mon lit tâchant de réfléchir. Je me mettais sur les dos, les mains croisées sur mon ventre et fixait le plafond.**

**Je me remémorais tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé depuis mon arrivée ici. Ce qu'il s'était passé.**

**Tant de choses….Une larme se mit à couler le long de ma joue, je l'essuyais du revers de ma main.**

**Je fermais les yeux et essayais de le chasser de mon esprit….**

**Point de vue Edward:**

**J'étais assis sur ce banc depuis plusieurs heures…**_**déjà…**_** Malgré le froid qui régnait à cette période de l'année je refusais de rentrer.**

**Je le voyais, **_**lui,**_** mon ami, avec Bella, **_**ma Bella.**_

**Comment avait-il put me faire çà? Lui qui se prétendait mon ami…Il s'était bien foutu de moi.**

**Je me levais, trop énervé pour rester assis à attendre.**

**J'enfonçais les mains dans mes poches et marchait d'un rapide en direction de la sortie du square.**

**Je passais les grilles, bousculant au passage le gardien qui balayait tranquillement.**

**Ma Volvo n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi..**

**J'ouvrais la portière et m'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Je démarrais en trombe et m'enfonçait dans la ville.**

**Il y'avait peu de circulation, tant mieux, j'y serais assez rapidement.**

**Point de vue Bella:**

**Je me réveillais, alertée par des voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Une dispute. Je me levais maladroitement, me frottait mes yeux rougis et gonflés à force d'avoir pleurée et me sortais dans le couloir. J'essayais de marcher doucement pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.**

_**Espèce de…comment peux-tu…..tu sais qu'elle…..tu n'es qu'un…**_

**Je reconnus sa voix. Et celle de Démétri qui semblait se maîtriser. Je descendais les escaliers le plus rapidement possible vers eux.**

**Emmett empêchait Edward de se ruer sur Démétri, qui, lui, avait la lèvre ensanglantée. Alice lançait des regards furieux à son frère et tous se turent en m'apercevant.**

**Edward se stoppa net et me lança un regard qui sembla m'enfoncer une larme tant chaque partie de mon corps. **

**Jasper, essayait tant bien que mal de relever Démétri qui était affalé sur le sol.**

**Il le leva et le conduisit hors du salon, je vis Démétri me lancer un bref « désolé » avant de sortir de la pièce.**

**Edward le fixa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il eu passé la porte et échappant à la poigne d'Emmett cogna le miroir de derrière lui.**

**J'entendis un bruit de verre cassé et un juron à peine étouffé. **

**Je reconnus l'odeur de rouille si caractéristique au sang…Je me fis violence pour ne pas vomir et contenant un violent haut le cœur je leur demandais à tous de sortir.**

**Alice me lança un regard plein d'interrogation..Je lui fis signe de sortir sans poser de questions.**

**Jasper et Emmett la suivirent.**

**Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, je me précipitais dans la cuisine à la recherche de la trousse de secours.**

**Je m'en saisissais et retournais voir Edward.**

**Mon cœur cessa de battre en le voyant. Il était sur le sol, adossé contre le mur, la tête dans ses bras..**

**Je m'approchais doucement de lui et pris sa main blessé. Il sursauta à mon contact mais ne dis rien.**

**En m'occupant de sa coupure je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser doucement sa main du bout de mes doigts. Une fois que j'eu fini de désinfecter je lui mettais un bandage.**

**Edward sembla vouloir parler mais se renferma aussitôt.**

**-Je suis désolé Bella…murmura-t-il.**

**Je restais un moment sans parler..écoutant le silence régnant autour de nous, sa proximité..**

**-C'est moi qui suis désolée..soufflais-je.**

**Il se leva non sans difficultés et s'apprêta à sortir.**

**-Je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme çà, je suis désolé, si tu veux être avec lui je respecte ton choix.**

**Comment pouvait-il encore y croire? Comment avait-il put croire à cette mascarade grotesque que je jouais depuis le début? Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte que le seul que j'aimais c'était lui…**

**-Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Démétri et moi.**

**Il ôta la main de la poignée.**

**-C'était un mensonge..de la comédie. **

**Il se retourna lentement.**

**-J'ai fais çà pour…**

**Les larmes commencèrent à monter.**

**-Pour te rendre jaloux. Je..je t'ai vu avec Tanya…et ton attitude avec moi à ton retour…tout ce que tu m'as entendue dire à Jacob c'était faux…totalement faux…je ne le pensais pas…je l'ai dis sous le coup de la colère…je t'en voulais.**

**Je m'arrêtais n'osant croiser son regard. Je fixais le sol attendant qu'il s'abatte sur moi…Rien ne vint.**

**Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis à travers mes larmes son visage meurtri et torturé. **

**-Je suis désolée…chuchotais-je.**

**Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi, sans un bruit. Je baissais le regard, fixant le sol. Il souleva mon visage, me forçant à le regarder. **

**-Bella, c'est à moi de m'excuser.**

**Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, il m'embrassa. Je passais mes bras autour de son coup, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, il me colla contre lui et notre baiser devint de plus en plus brûlant. Je me laissais aller ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne.**

**Il se détacha doucement, me gardant dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux.**

**-Pardonne-moi.**

**-Je t'ai déjà pardonné, murmurais-je.**

**Il eu un petit sourire.**

**-Je m'en veux tellement. Je..j'ai voulu te rendre jalouse en m'affichant ouvertement avec Tanya mais quand..quand je t'ai vu avec Démétri..j'ai pété un câble. J'étais fou de jalousie.**

**Je jubilais intérieurement. Tout ce que j'avais accompli n'avait pas été en vain.**

**-Je pensais que je n'intéressais pas..**

**-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Tu es exceptionnelle Bella.**

**Il m'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser incroyablement tendre. **

**-Edward?**

**-Oui?**

**-Es-ce qu'on peut…pour l'instant…ne pas le dire aux autres?**

**-C'Est-ce que tu veux?**

**J'acquiesçais. Il soupira.**

**-Bon…mais çà va être dur.**

**Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir du salon. Je vis Alice, Jasper et Emmett le suivre des yeux avant de venir vers moi.**

**-Alors?**

**Je rougis, çà allait être vraiment difficile.**

**-Alors rien.**

**-Bella! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? C'était le moment parfait et toi tu..**

**-Laisse-la Alice, la calma Jasper.**

**-Mais…Jazz, tu peux pas laisser faire çà..**

**-C'est sa décision et tu dois la respecter.**

**Alice lui tira la langue et se détourna en boudant. Evidemment Jasper ne pouvant pas lui tenir tête afficha un air défaitiste et s'excusa. **

**Je rigolais en voyant Alice se retenir de sourire et n'y tenant plus se jeta sur lui.**

**Je les regardais tous les deux mais je ne pensais qu'à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. **

**Çà s'était passé si simplement, si facilement…**

**Alice pour une fois n'avait pas vu juste. Son plan était tombé à l'eau et c'était bien mieux comme çà.**

**Maintenant tout ce qu'il me restait à faire c'était de le cacher aux autres. Et çà n'allait pas être aisé…**

_**Voilà, je suis plus que désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est nul, que j'ai mis un mois pour l'écrire et que je le trouve pitoyable et je suis vraiment vraiment désolé…Mais s'il vous plaît pas de tomates…**_

_**Bisous Caroline**_


	23. Annonce de la fin

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, pour avoir au bout du compte ce mot mais je n'ai plus d'idées pour une suite et je vais m'arrêter avec cette fin._

_Et oui cette fiction est finie!_

_Ils sont ensembles, Bella a une famille, la vie est belle ^ ^_

_Je vais changer de registre en passant à une fiction Harry Potter, que ceux qui mêmes me suivent dans cette nouvelle aventure._

_J'ai été super heureuse de faire cette fiction mais je la laisse ainsi, j'essaierais de faire une fin convenable quand même…_


End file.
